The Landing
by EpicLoVe111
Summary: The sequel to Let's Jump. Now that Rory and Logan have had their baby, how will their lives change? Will they stay the same? Will they survive the stress? Give it a read and find out.
1. Huntzberger Family Reunion

**Hey everybody! OK so I FINALLY got this story started. Things have been crazy lately. I'm in the process of looking for a different job, trying to keep my current job until I do, and I have Geology I'm taking for school. I'm sorry it took me so long to get this out. I hope you like it. The majority that voted in my poll voted to have Logan make up with his parents during the sequel. Here starts the process. Please review! I really love to read them! **

* * *

><p>This should be the happiest day of my life. And it was…up until about 2 minutes ago. I'm trying my hardest not to get pissed at my wife for the fact that she invited my parents here without telling me. I realize she was doing it to honor my mom's request but still.<p>

I'm sure that now that she's a mother, her perspective has changed a little.

"Hello, Rory." My mom's smiling. I don't remember the last time I saw her smile like this. "Hello, Logan."

I paste a smile on my face. "Hi mom, dad."

"Hello Logan." My dad says. "Good to see you."

"You too."

Rory's eyes narrow at me as she hits the button for the nurse. She informs her to bring the baby back in.

"So how are you feeling, Rory?" My dad asks her.

"Good. Exhausted but good." She tells him.

"Oh, I'm sure." My mom says. "We won't stay long. We know you must still be very tired. We will be staying in San Francisco for a few days."

"Really?" I raise a curious eyebrow.

My parents nod.

"How are you able to do that with your treatments?" I ask.

"Well, I saw my doctor a couple of days ago. Your father had some business to take care of this week in San Francisco and I had wanted to come along. The doctor has given me an OK to travel. I will resume my treatments when I get back next week."

"How have you been feeling?" Rory asks her.

"It's been slow but every day seems to get better. The doctor says that the treatments are working so that's good."

"Yes it is." Rory nods.

There's a knock on the door and the nurse is bringing the baby back in. She wheels her incubator by me and I go ahead and pick her up. She's awake, staring at me. She's struggling to keep her eyes open though. My parents come over and stand by me.

"She's beautiful, Logan." My mom tells me as she gazes at her granddaughter.

"Thank you." I tell her. "I had some help with that."

I glance over at my wife who is blushing. "Logan."

"What? It's true Ace. About the main thing she got from me was her blonde hair. Otherwise I think she's going to look exactly like you."

"She'll look like the both of us." She corrects me.

"Can I hold her?" My mom asks.

I'm trying not to hesitate with this. I can see out of the corner out of my eye Rory giving me a look like I should let her so I do. I carefully hand her over to my mom. I watch her closely. She does rather impressive with her. She's even talking to her. This astounds me. Is it possible? Is Honor right? Did getting cancer really mellow my mother out? I would have never thought it was possible but witnessing this is making me second guess myself.

"May I hold her now?" My dad asks.

My mom does look over at me for approval before doing this and I tell her it's fine. I'm kind of surprised she did that but it was nice she did. It's going to take some time to get back right to where we were.

My mom carefully hands the baby over to my dad. There's a look of surprise on his face when he gets her.

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing. She's just incredibly light."

Rory laughs. "Trust me, it probably won't be too long before that changes."

"So what are you going to call her? Your mom said that you named her Lorelai Madalyn."

Rory and I look at each other. "I think it'll probably be Maddie." I tell him.

"I'm not going to try to find a nickname off of Lorelai again." Rory says. "I'm sure I could but I think it'll just be easier to go by her middle name."

There's a knock on the door and Rory calls for them to come in. In walk Rory's grandparents who look surprised to see my parents.

"Shira, Mitchum." Emily says. "How lovely to see you!" She could almost past for genuine when she says it. She may actually mean it. "How are you doing, Shira?"

"Very well. Thank you, Emily." My mom smiles at her. This is starting to creep me out a little. I keep my mouth shut and keep a smile on my face though for the sake of my wife.

"Good to see you, Mitchum." Rory's grandpa says.

Dad nods. "Likewise Richard."

Emily starts talking to the baby. "Isn't she just the most beautiful little baby ever?"

"Yes, she is." Dad agrees.

"She's absolutely gorgeous." Mom says.

I steal a look at Rory who is beaming at me. I give her a huge smile. A minute later, there's another knock and it's the nurse.

"It's time to let them rest." She informs everyone. I know that it disappointed Emily and Richard hearing that since they didn't get to hold her this time. They tell Rory they'll stop back later and they leave.

Dad hands the baby off to the nurse who puts her back in her incubator.

"Give us just a minute." Rory tells the nurse. The nurse nods and wheels the baby back to the nursery."So what are your plans tonight?"

"Well, we're going to go eat someplace with Honor and Josh then probably head to the hotel." Dad says then turns to me. "We would love it if Logan would join us for supper."

"Well…" I start.

"He'd love to." Rory answers for me. "What time?"

Mom and dad look at each other. "7:30." Mom suggests.

"That's great. Where?"

"About how that place that we ate at when we came here the first time?"

"He'll be at STK at 7:30."

We say our goodbyes and they leave. As soon as the door is closed, I turn and stare at my wife. My expression is not the happiest.

"You will live." She tells me as she yawns.

"You know, I've been raking my brain since they got here wondering if there was something I missed in our vows where it said it was OK to have a covert operation with my parents."

"I'm not in the mood to argue, Logan. They came 3,000 miles to see the baby. The least you can do is have one meal with them. It will not kill you. Besides, it's not like it's going to be just you with them. Honor and Josh will be there."

"Why couldn't you just tell me?"

"Because I knew if I did, you would start lodging complaints." She reminds me then stares at me for what seems like forever.

"What?"

"Come on, Logan. You saw them. Even after seeing the way your mother was with our daughter, you're still bound determined to believe that it's all an act."

"It was shocking."

"Yeah, I'm sure it was but that doesn't mean that it wasn't genuine. Look, here's the deal."

"There's a deal?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Yes!" She exclaims. "You need to sit through an entire meal with them. If you truly feel it's all an act, it will be dropped and never brought up again. However, you have to quit being stubborn and keep an open mind."

I then stare at her for a long second.

"What?"

"You really believe she's changed?"

She sighs. "Yes, Logan, I'd like to think so. Both your sister and Maya have been telling you that and they know how things were with all of us. Why would they make that up?"

I have to think long and hard about this. She does have a point.

"You have a choice. Either go to dinner with your parents or you try breastfeeding your daughter."

"Ha, ha, aren't you funny." I chuckle. "OK, fine."

I leave it there. I arrive at STK at just before 7:30. Honor and Josh have already arrived and are sitting at a table. I take a seat next to my sister.

"Hi."

"Logan, hi." Honor stares at me, surprised. "I didn't realize you were going to be here."

"Well, according to Rory, it was either this or trying to breastfeed my daughter." I tell them and Honor and Josh both break out into hysterical laughter.

"I'm glad you're here." Honor smiles at me.

"Thanks."

My parents then arrive. We all order drinks. My mom orders water and my dad and I both order scotch. Honor had already ordered a club soda for her and Josh got a beer.

"Well, it's certainly nice to see all of us together again." My dad says and I throw him a look and he retracts. "Of course we miss Rory, Logan. I just meant we haven't all been together since your mother's surgery and it's nice that it's on a happier occasion."

I nod as I sip my scotch.

"Your mother and I are very happy you decided to join us, Logan even if it really was Rory that made you come."

"She didn't make me come." I insist. "She had an influence but she also had a point."

"What point did she make?" Honor asks.

"That Maya and Honor honestly believe that you've changed." I look at my mother. "I need to give you a chance to show me that you really have."

"Logan…" Honor starts to say.

"I really want to believe it, mom; I do." I admit. "The past sits in the back of my mind though."

"Why is Rory so willing to believe I've changed and you're not?" My mom asks.

"Because Rory is special. The woman has the most unbelievable ability to forgive. People have betrayed her and she can still find it in her heart to forgive them."

"Like you?" My dad asks.

I want to get mad at that but he does have a point. "Yes, like me. Our relationship has had its moments where it's been rocky but we've overcome them. If it were anyone else, I don't think that they could forgive me but Rory is different. She's amazing woman."

The waiter comes back to take our orders. I get steak and a baked potato and a side salad. So does my dad and Honor. Josh and my mom get chicken. I decide it's time to change the topic.

"Honor, how's the baby?"

"Good." She tells me. "I still don't know if it's a he or she but things are good."

"Are you going to find out before the baby comes?"

Honor and Josh look at each other. "We're still deciding that." She tells me.

"Are you glad you found out before the baby came?" Josh asks.

"Yeah, to me, it made it easier when painting the nursery. Don't let that deter you though. It is one of the great mysteries of life."

"You painted the nursery?" My mom asks.

I nod. "Yeah. There were three different shades of a rose color that we painted. All the furniture in the nursery is white. It turned out really good." I hesitate for a second then add. "You should come over tomorrow and see it when Rory and the baby come home."

I think I shocked everyone at the table when I said this. I think I shocked myself a little when I said this too.

"Really?" My mom says.

"You want us to come over?" My dad asks.

I nod. "Yeah. You haven't seen our condo and it would be nice if you did."

"They have a fabulous condo." Honor offers. "Russian Hill is a beautiful area."

"I know it is." My dad says. "Your uncle Griffin lived there for several years."

"Yeah, he mentioned that at Christmas." I tell them.

"It is a gorgeous area." My mom says.

"So are you going to stop over?" I ask.

"Sure, we would love to." My mom says.

"Great." I tell them. "I'm sure it will mean a lot to Rory that you will be there too."

"What time is she being released from the hospital?" Honor asks.

"Around 10."

"I was thinking that we could have a little welcome home party."

"She'd love that."

"We want it to be a surprise though." Honor adds.

"OK, I won't tell her."

About 10 minutes later, our food gets brought to us. It's just as good as the last time we were here. I don't think we've been here in probably 3 months. We've just been too busy with the baby planning and stuff.

"How's work, Logan?" My dad asks as he takes a bite of his steak.

"Things are going good. Things are really picking up. Rory's already had 5 issues of the magazine come out. We're still wanting to launch the virtual game within the next couple months."

"That's great." My dad says.

"We do read the magazine." My mom informs me.

"Really?" I raise a curious eyebrow. "I've never known you to be an outdoor, adventurous type."

"True but it's nice to read something from someone we know." My mom says. "Rory does a great job editing and writing as well. It's nice to see that even though she's an editor, she still does a couple of columns herself."

"She thrives on it." I admit. "I really let her have all the creative freedom she wanted. I knew regardless of how she handled the magazine, she would do things well. I haven't heard one complaint from anyone on her staff."

"Logan, they're not going to tell you, you know." Honor reminds me. "You're her husband."

"True but I've never asked them personally. Scott has though and everyone loves her. They all rave about her."

"Does that surprise you?"

I smirk. "Not in the least. She has always been a social butterfly. I have never known her not to get along with everyone."

"Well, that's great that things are going so well for you both." My mom says as she eats her grilled chicken breast.

"Yeah, we got very lucky coming out here." I tell them as I eat my salad.

"You know, Logan, ever since you left the company I was wondering whether or not you would succeed on your own. I had serious doubts on whether or not you would." My dad informs me.

I just stare at him waiting to hear something good come out of that statement.

"I'm glad to say that I was wrong. It is nice to see that you have done so well at your job."

"Thank you." I tell him. "That actually means a lot to me to hear you say that."

"Of course it probably doesn't hurt that your wife is making you look so good either." Honor smirks at me.

"I can't deny that; she does." I laugh. My wife makes me look damn good.

By the time we finish supper, it's quarter to 9. OK, so I have to admit, this was a nice supper. My parents engaged in a cordial conversation with me. Was this out of the realm of possibility? No it wasn't but it was dancing along the border. This night is giving me a lot to think about. I shake my dad's hand and I give my mom a hug. I surprise her by doing this. She's happy to get it though. I tell them they should ride with Honor and Josh to our condo though. It would be easier to do than write down all of the directions.

I tell them bye and head back to my car. As soon as I get in, my phone rings. It's Rory. She has excellent timing.

"Hey Ace."

"Hey, how did it go?"

"Fine. I'll tell you about it when I get back to the hospital."

"Are you all still alive?"

I laugh. "Yes, Rory, we're all still alive." I confirm for her. "It was…nice."

"Nice? Really?"

"Yes, I'll tell you more when I get there, OK?"

"OK. I love you. Drive careful."

"I will. I love you too Ace. See you soon."

As I'm driving home, I'm replaying the evening in my head. It was…relatively relaxing. I don't believe I heard any tension from any of us. It was nice. It was enjoyable. It was a night I had been waiting for a long time.

* * *

><p><strong>OK so I'm open to ideas on future chapters. Here's what I'm thinking so far. Next chapter will be the party back at their condo. Future ideas so far is a LukeLorelai actual church wedding(this is not going to be a super long chapter like Rory and Logan's wedding was. After all this is a Logan/Rory story not a Luke/Lorelai story). If you read the 1st story you know that Luke and Lorelai didn't have a church wedding due to the baby. They had a civil ceremony. Also someone brought up to me that Madeline that Rory went to school with should come back and think that she named the baby after her not Honor's middle name. I played around with that idea and I got to thinking that it would be time for a 5 year reunion for Chilton. I also thought about how it could be brought up that Madeline and Logan knew each other(no, they didn't sleep together but she did with someone he knows :D) I also thought about bringing Tristan back for that. Anyway, I love ideas and I do try to put them in my stories so please feel free to offer them for future chapters. Please make sure to review!**


	2. Maddy's Surprise Party

**OK so I FINALLY got the chapter out. It's hard to believe it's been 3 weeks since I got the 1st chapter out. Thank you SO MUCH for all of the reviews! I was so amazed I got 15 reviews on the first chapter alone. OK so Rory and Maddy are being released from the hospital in this chapter. Logan also talks about his dinner with his parents. Keep reviewing please!**

* * *

><p>What a long day it's been. Trying to feed my daughter every 3 hours is exhausting! Of course, it appears I'm getting the hang of this nursing thing finally. I have to admit; it was tough first. I was getting super frustrated. Of course after taking a breather and having a discussion with my mom, I relaxed a little and it seemed to work then.<p>

Yes, it was a little deceitful to go behind Logan's back and make plans for him to go out with his parents. I had to do something though. Maybe I am naïve but I would like to believe that they have changed. Shira seems like a completely different person. The way she was holding the baby and talking to her…it was shocking. I just wanted Logan to give them a chance. If I didn't do this, he'd remain stubborn.

I just got done talking to him and he sounded…calm. Like dinner had went well. From what he said, it did go well. I'm taking a collective sigh of relief. Maybe things can now move in the right direction. I'm glad he at least tried. Logan has a stubborn streak a mile long. Maybe that's how we work; his stubbornness against my optimistic views even each other out.

It's about 9:30 when Logan gets back from supper with his parents. I have been nursing Maddy for about 15 minutes.

"Hey." He tells me.

"Hey." I tell him as I cradle Maddy closer to my chest. "How's that going?"

"Fine. She seems to have caught on rather quickly." I admit.

"Good. I know it was worrying you at first."

"Yeah, it was." I nod. "But once I relaxed, it seemed to go better. According to the nurse , the baby can sense when you're stressed or tense."

"I could see that." Logan nods as he sits down beside me.

"Well?" I ask.

"Well what?"

"Come on, Logan. Fill me in on the details of supper." I tell him.

"It was…nice. Pretty calm." He admits.

"You sound surprised."

"I am. It's been a long time since we were all together and there was no tension."

"And what about your mom. Are you now believing her act is sincere and not really a ploy?"

"Not 100% yet but I'm coming around."

"Well, I guess that's a start." I sigh.

"This isn't going to be a fast process, Ace. It may be a very slow process actually." He informs me.

"As long as you're keeping an open mind." I tell him as I switch sides. The whole process takes probably 45 minutes. It's about 10:30 by the time I finish. As the nurse is wheeling back to the nursery, I'm feeling a sense of nervousness overcome me. Tomorrow we take her home. Tomorrow I have to start doing this by myself.

"Rory, what's wrong?" Logan is standing by my bed.

"Nothing. Just thinking about us leaving tomorrow." I tell him. "I'm kind of scared."

"Why?" He stares at me confused. "We're going to do great."

"I hope so." I admit.

He leans over and gives me a kiss. "Are you forgetting that I'm going to be there? It's not like you're doing this all by yourself. I'm sure this is normal for first time mothers but I can reassure you that everything will be fine."

I crack a smile. "Thank you, Logan." I give him another kiss.

"You're welcome, Ace. Now get some sleep. We have a big day tomorrow."

I'm so exhausted! I'm asleep before Logan even shuts the light out. I get woken up at 2:30 to do another feeding. I'm having a hard time keeping my eyes open. Logan had woke up but I told him to go back to sleep. Within an hour I'm done and I fall back asleep.

It's 6:30 when I wake up. Logan is already awake and apparently the baby is too. He's actually putting on one of the onesies that were decorated during my baby shower. I think it's the one that Lane decorated. She got really creative.

"Hey Ace." He grins at me as he finishes dressing her. "Sleep OK?"

I nod. "Yeah. I slept pretty good." I sit up. "Wow! Big day today." I realize.

He nods. "Yeah, ready to go home?"

"God yes." I exclaim and he laughs. "I can't wait to sleep in my own bed again."

"Is that one really that bad?"

"After spending a good 48 hours in it, yeah. It's not terrible but I want my bed."

He nods. "No, I understand. I think it'll be nice to get home."

The doctor comes around 8 and does a final review of my numbers and checks the baby out too. She tells me we're good to go. I breathe a sigh of relief. I change into my clothes and I sigh. Logan can't help but hide a smirk. Yes, I know. It's not that big of a deal but I miss my clothes. Being stuck in that hospital gown was not fun!

By the time we get checked out of the hospital and everything loaded into the SUV and get home it's quarter after 9. Maddy is currently sleeping. I had fed her around 7 so she should be good for a little while. We park in the underground parking and ride up to our condo. While we're in the elevator, Logan turns to me and says, "I've got a surprise for you, Ace."

I raise an eyebrow. "Really? A good surprise?"

He grins. "Always."

When we get to the condo, he opens the door for me and there I see all our family and friends.

"Surprise." They say quietly and I laugh. "Why are you talking so soft?"

"Because of the baby. We don't want to wake her." Stephanie tells me.

I turn around and see Logan grinning. "Did you do this?"

"Well, it was my idea." Honor says. "But he had a lot of say in the guest list."

I look at her confused. I'm not sure what she meant by that until we go further into the living room and I see that Mitchum and Shira are also here.

"Mitchum, Shira, hello." I tell them warmly. "Nice to see you. Thank you for coming."

"We were more than happy to." Shira tells me.

"We were actually a little taken aback at the fact that Logan invited us."

Wait, Logan invited them? Did I hear that right? I look over at him and raise an eyebrow. He smiles as he's getting Maddy out of her car seat.

"No, just leave her in there for now. She's OK to sleep in her car seat for right now." I tell him."We'll take her out in a little bit."

"OK."

"So how are you feeling, Rory?" My grandpa asks.

"I'm doing good. I'm glad to be home." I admit as I take a seat on the couch. "I know that Mitchum and Shira haven't seen the condo. Have the rest of you all seen it?"

"I haven't seen it." Maya admits.

I get up and take Maddy out of her seat and carry her close to me. "Why don't you all come with me and I'll show the condo. At the very least anyone who hasn't seen the nursery can see it now. Logan did a wonderful painting job on it." I lead everyone down the hall to the nursery and Logan gets the door for me. I carefully put Maddy down in her crib. She stirs a little but then falls back asleep.

"This room is gorgeous." Shira comments quietly. "It looks like you did a wonderful job on painting, Logan."

"Thank you mom." He tells her softly. "I think it turned out rather well."

"You painted?" Colin asks and Logan nods. "Yeah it took the majority of a weekend between painting and getting all of the furniture assembled."

"What's nice about this room too is that when she gets older, she has her own bathroom too." I open the door to the adequate sized bathroom.

Maya peeks inside. "Wow! I love the décor of this condo. The colors of the slate and the granite are beautiful!"

I nod. "I know it's what attracted us to the condo. We were very picky about what we wanted."

"And what we didn't want."

I laugh at that. "What Logan means by that is when we were looking at condos, the very last condo we looked at had 24 karat gold fixtures."

"Are you serious?" Colin asks and I nod. "Oh, yeah. That condo was severely overpriced. I think a good portion of the price was due to those fixtures." I turn on the monitor and make my way to the door. "Come on. I'll give the rest of you a tour who want it."

I have Mitchum, Shira, Maya, Francine, my dad, and Gigi following me. I show them everything including the rooftop deck.

"Daddy! I can see a big red bridge over there." Gigi goes to railing and points.

"Yeah, Gigi that's the Golden Gate Bridge." My dad tells her.

"At night, it's really pretty up here, Gigi. You can see the bridge and you can also see all the lights from downtown. Logan and I come up here a lot to look at the stars." I admit.

"You have an amazing view up here." Mitchum comments.

"It's one of the main reasons we got this condo. It was one of the things that Logan really wanted was a rooftop deck."

"That doesn't surprise me in the least." Mitchum says. "I can't blame him though."

"Neither can I so that was why I made sure all of the places we looked at had them. The only downfall to this condo was just the distance to work but we've gotten over that. We end up carpooling a lot to work."

"Is your daycare going to be near your work?" Shira asks.

"Actually that was another nice thing about our jobs. There's an onsite day care. It's going to come really in handy with feeding Maddy."

"I'm sure." Francine nods. "Save gas money and also on daycare expenses."

"Exactly." I nod. "Let's go back in."

We head back in and go back into the living room.

"So mom, dad, what did you think of the condo?" Honor asks.

"It's amazing." Shira admits. "They did incredible job picking it out."

"Well, we decided on it and then grandma and grandpa came out and toured it too."

"They did a fabulous job decorating it." My grandma tells everyone. "It looked a lot different before they moved in."

"Yeah it did but we really didn't do much to it other than moving the furniture in." I tell them. "I mean, the granite, the slate, the appliances were all here. About the most we've really done besides moving the furniture in was the nursery."

I take a look in the kitchen and notice how there were breakfast foods brought. "So who brought all the food?"

"We all brought different things." Stephanie tells me.

"That's very sweet of you guys, thank you." I say as I take a seat next to Logan on the couch. "I'm really glad that all of you came."

"You're welcome darling." Finn tells me and I smile.

"Do you have the baby monitor on?" I ask Logan. He points over to the table on the other side of the couch. Yep, it is turned on. "Good."

"So who wants to eat?" Honor asks.

We all go through and take our pick of breakfast foods. I'm starving! For real food; not hospital food. Don't get me wrong; it was edible. If I had to eat it on a regular basis, we'd have a problem though.

We have a casual conversation. Luke, my grandparents and my dad and Gigi are heading back home after the party. Honor, Josh, Steph, Maya, Colin and Finn are going to stay a couple more days from what I hear. Logan's parents will be here until at least Thursday from what they say.

At 10:30 Maya brings out a cake. It was one she bought a local bakery that is close to our condo. I recognize it by the box that the cake is in. Logan and I have bought pastries there. They have really excellent desserts. It's really yummy chocolate cake. Logan and I just split a piece of cake. I'm so full that I don't think I would finish a full one by myself.

"So…is this not bothering you now?" Logan asks his parents as he feeds me a bite of cake.

"What's that?" His mom asks.

"The fact that Rory and I splitting a piece of cake and using the same fork?"

"We've gotten past that, Logan." His dad informs him.

"Good to know."

It's actually funny though because even though Logan's parents are now over it, it does seem to appall my grandma. Logan and I quietly laugh at that.

I head into the nursery at just after 11 to feed Maddy. My grandparents, Luke, my dad and Gigi and Logan's parents decide to leave. Everyone else is in the living room. I go into the nursery and close the door and pick her up. I have a little bit of a difficult time waking her up. She starts to whine a little. I know she would rather sleep. Hell, I would rather sleep right now too especially since within the last 3 days, I can count on a one hand the amount of sleep I'm been getting each night.

I take a seat and start to feed her. I hear a knock on the door.

"Rory, it's me." It's Honor.

"And me." That's Maya.

"Come on in." I tell them as I cover the baby more with a blanket. They come in and then close the door.

"Hey." Honor says.

"Hey." I smile. "I want to thank you guys for throwing the party. That was very sweet of you."

"You're welcome." She tells me.

"So how are you feeling?" Maya asks.

"I'm doing good. It's kind of tiring. Doing this." I point to the baby. "can make you tired. I shouldn't be complaining though. I know I'm going to be sleep deprived for at least the next two years I'm sure." I look over at Honor. "How are you doing? How's your pregnancy going?"

"Things are good. We talked with Logan last night about how right now we don't know if we're having a boy or girl and we were still deciding. We asked him what he thought about us finding out before the baby's born and whether or not we should do it."

"Really?" I raise an eyebrow. "What did he tell you?"

"He said it made it easier when painting the nursery but otherwise it is something that we may like to be surprised at. What do you think?"

"Oh, Honor, I'm happy I found out but don't let that stop you if you want to surprised. It's one of the few things in life that's a mystery."

She starts laughing at me and I ask. "What?"

"That's pretty much exactly what Logan said too last night."

I laugh then. Wow, we really do think alike. "If and when we have another baby, I may want to be surprised."

"You want to hear something surprising? That dinner last night." Honor confirms for me.

I smile. "Yeah, that's what I heard. I heard everyone was relatively calm."

"Yeah, Josh and I were talking about it on the way back to the hotel and he actually had a smile on his face. He said this was the first dinner he's ever been to where he didn't feel overwhelmed and uncomfortable."

"Good, I'm glad."

"What I'm glad is seeing my brother and my parents getting along again."

"Yeah, I'm glad to hear it went well. I was worried that it wouldn't." I pause. "I asked if he believed that your mom was being genuine and he said he wasn't a 100% convinced by it but he was working on it."

"Well, it's something." Maya concludes.

"You know I feel like I've been ignoring you. I'm sorry, Maya." I tell her as I switch sides with the baby. "How are you doing?"

"Good. Things are good."

"That's great. Any news on the guy front?"

She shrugs. "Not really. I just spend a lot of time hanging out with Robert."

I share a look with Honor who seems to be biting her lip. "You know, Maya, it would be OK if you actually dated Robert."

"I don't think that your husband would think so."

"Logan's not living your life." Honor tells her. "He'd get over it. He's being overprotective."

"I don't know what it is but there's something that must have happened between them that seems to have this huge jealousy thing with them. I never really saw Logan jealous until I showed up with him at Finn's birthday party. That was pretty funny though." I laugh. "Seriously Maya, if you like him, don't let Logan stop you. I think he's just worried that he's going to break your heart."

She sighs.

"Think about it." I suggest. "I know he's a nice guy. Deep down, Logan does too. Just know that if he does do anything to harm you, Logan will be there to kick his ass."

Maya laughs.

"No joke." Honor nods. "He may be 2 years younger than me and even most of my boyfriends but he was always there defending me to any of them who treated me badly."

"Really?" Maya raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah, some of the retaliation schemes were more creative than others but he always defended me." Honor confirms. "I love him for that."

I smile. "I love him for that too. I mean when we were first dating and that dinner from hell happened with your parents and grandpa, he stood up for me. He's actually stood up for me a lot." I admit.

Maya smiles. "Thanks for the suggestion. I'll think about it."

About 10 minutes later, I put Maddy back down after I finish feeding and burping her. She falls back asleep. I know that babies sleep a lot in the first few days but then as time goes on, she's going to be up a lot more and she may even require even more feedings.

We walk out and see all of the guys with amused expressions on their faces.

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing, Ace." Logan shakes his head.

"We just heard your lovefest." Finn admits.

"Lovefest?" Maya repeats.

Colin points to the monitor. Oh god, that was left on. I bet they did hear everything. I'm turning red while all the guys are laughing.

Everyone is gone by 3 o'clock. I feed Maddy another time and at 4 o'clock. I crawl into our bed to take a nap. I sigh as soon as I get in. Oh my god, I missed my bed! It feels so great!

"Did you like the party, Ace?" Logan climbs in beside me.

"I loved it. It was so sweet that Honor did that." I admit. I'm struggling keeping my eyes open.

"You know, I heard what you told Maya about Robert." He tells me quietly.

"I'm tired, Logan." I sigh. "I don't want to fight about your aunt and Robert. There's absolutely no reason she couldn't date him. She knows the facts. If he does anything that would harm her, you'll kick his ass." I yawn. "We're all of aware of that."

He gets quiet on me for a minute. My eyes are closed but I can tell he's still watching me. "That is what worries me."

"What?"

"That he's going to break her heart."

I crack my eyes open. "Logan, Maya is a hell of a lot stronger than you give her credit for. She'll be just fine. Stop selling your aunt short."

He sighs. "I know. She would be fine. I will kick his ass though if he does."

"I know you will." I smile as I close my eyes. "Let's take a nap, OK? I need sleep whenever I can get it."

"OK." He climbs under the covers with me and gives me a kiss. "Sleep well."

"You too." I tell him. "Logan?"

"Yeah, Ace?"

"What did you do to Honor's boyfriends?"

He laughs devilishly. "What didn't I do to them?"

I laugh as I drift off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I haven't decided what's going to happen in the next chapter yet. There's going to be another chapter before they go back to Stars Hollow with the baby. What I think it'll be is that Rory starts to get stressed out when she feels like Logan isn't pulling equal weight with her as far as the baby goes. She's feeling like she's doing it all and he's not doing anything. I'll get it out as soon as I can. Remember to review please!<strong>


	3. Breaking Point

**OK so here's the new chapter. I may be getting chapters out quicker now that I'm currently unemployed. Not completely but the job I'll be doing is overnight and sooo much less than I was making. Hopefully I'll get a daytime job real soon. Anyway, the chapter's about how with Logan going back to work, she feels like she's doing it all and he's doing nothing. You know, probably something all new parents have to deal with(I wouldn't know. I have no kids and the closest I can relate is my two nieces) Anyway, keep up the reviews! You know how I love them and now with searching for a new job, I need them to help me keep a positive attitude. **

* * *

><p><strong>Three Weeks Later<strong>

Oh My God. I honestly don't think I've ever been this sleep deprived before. It's like every 3 hours I'm up feeding Maddy or changing her. I try to sleep whenever she does but so far it hasn't gotten me more than 2 hours of sleep at a time. I really haven't even had time for a real meal…or a shower since Logan went back to work. This is a hell of a lot harder than I thought it was going to be.

Speaking of Logan, he's been doing really good with helping out…until he went back to work. Now it's like he feels like he's exempt from helping out because he went back to work. I've been biting my tongue but it's starting to piss me off. We're going to reach a breaking point soon here if I don't see this change.

It's now 4:30 in the afternoon. I just got done feeding and changing Maddy. She's asleep. I want to sleep but I'm so hungry so I quick make myself a sandwich. I get online and see my mom's online. It's unusual. I send her a video chat invite and she quickly accepts.

"Hey hun!' She waves to me. "How are you?"

"Exhausted!" I admit. "How are you? Why aren't you at work?"

"Oh, Ayden had a checkup today. Rory…" She's squinting at me. "You OK?"

"I'm fine. I'm just so tired. It feels like I'm doing everything by myself."

"Logan's not helping you out?"

"Not really; not since he went back to work. It's been 3 days and it's starting to piss me off."

"Have you said anything to him?"

"No, not yet. If something doesn't change tonight when he gets home, we're going to have a serious talk."

She frowns. "I'm really sorry to hear that, hun. I'm sure he's just trying to get adjusted back at work."

"Don't make excuses for him, mom." I tell her. "I'm running on empty here. I have no energy, I don't sleep more than a couple hours at a time and I haven't had a shower since Logan went back to work."

Her eyebrows raise. "Really? You haven't?"

"No, that's what I'm hoping for tonight. He'll watch Maddy so I can enjoy a nice lengthy shower. I really need it."

"I'm sure he will. Tell him you're getting overwhelmed and you want help." She tells me. "You're entitled to it. There isn't any reason he should be getting a free pass."

"I know." I nod. "How are you doing?"

"Good. We decided that we're going to have the church wedding on our 1 year anniversary."

"On a Sunday?" I ask. Luke and my mom got married on September 28th, which was a Friday last year but since it was a civil ceremony it was done at city hall. It had to be done on a weekday.

She shrugs. "It would just be strange to do it on any other day."

I get to thinking about that day. "OK. I'll make sure we're back for it."

"Isn't your Chilton reunion that weekend?"

I sigh. I forgot about that. No, not really. I have tried to forget about that. "Yeah, it is."

"Are you going to go?"

"I wasn't thinking about it."

"Rory, you've come so far. You should go back and show everyone just how successful you are. You could tell everyone to kiss your ass now."

I laugh. "Yeah, that would feel pretty good about now." I admit. "I guess I have no real reason not to go now, do I?"

She grins. "No not really. Come on, that offer does sound extremely tempting."

"Yeah it does." I crack a smile. "Anything else going on?"

"Not really too much. Taylor and the town are demanding photos of the baby however I told him I would get them to him after things had settled down. I told him that he had to be patient."

"Yeah, Taylor doesn't have that word in his vocabulary." I retort.

"I know." She nods. "Hun, why don't you go rest? I think you need it. We'll talk later, OK?"

I nod. "OK bye mom. I love you."

She grins. "I love you too kid."

I sign off and finish eating my sandwich. I manage to get a small nap in before Logan comes home. I fall asleep on the couch and he leans downs and kisses me on my forehead.

"Hey Ace."

I crack an eye open. "Hey."

"How long have you been asleep?" He asks and I glance over at the time. It's almost 6.

"About an hour." I tell him as I sit up and yawn. "Listen, I need to take a shower. Can you watch the baby for a little bit?"

"Yeah, sure." He nods and I grin. "Thank you."

I head into our bathroom and undress and turn the water about as hot as I can stand it. God it feels amazing. I just get the shampoo in my hair and I hear Maddy start to cry. Well, actually it's sounding more like a scream.

"Logan!" I call to him. I'm getting no response though. I quickly rinse out my hair. I wipe myself off quickly and grab my robe. I find him in the office on his computer. He's talking to someone.

"Who are you talking to?" I demand.

"Oh the guys."

"Hi Rory." I hear Colin and Finn say.

"Hi guys." I slam his laptop shut then. "Bye guys."

"Why the hell did you do that?"

"Are you deaf?" I scream. "Do you not hear that?"

He gets quiet on me then.

"Goddamn it Logan! All I've asked is for you to watch your daughter for a measly 20 minutes so I can enjoy my shower which I haven't taken in 3 damn days because I don't have time. And you can't even do that."

"Ace, I'm sorry. I'll go get her now." He rushes off into the nursery and I head back in to finish my shower. As soon as I get in, I start to cry. This is getting to be too damn hard. Logan is making this too damn hard.

I finish my shower about 15 minutes later. I decide that I don't even really want to deal with him tonight. I grab his pillow and a blanket from the closet and I take them into the guest bedroom.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh, you're sleeping in the guest room tonight."

"What? Why?"

"Because I'm getting really sick of me doing everything and you doing nothing where your daughter is concerned."

"Rory, I'm sorry about that."

"I honestly don't care at this point, Logan." I tell him bluntly. "You seem to think just because you go to work makes it so you don't have to get up in the middle of the night and do anything like change her diaper or feed her."

"I can't feed her." He argues.

"Logan, I have been pumping milk when I get a chance and there is quite a bit of it stored. All it would take is you unthawing it. You're choosing not to do it. You're making me feel like I'm a single mom."

"Rory…"

"I'm not exaggerating here, Logan." I argue. "This is a partnership. I really don't care if you're overworked. I haven't had a shower in three days, Logan! I don't sleep more than 2 hours at a time and having time to eat something besides a sandwich is nonexistent. Until you get your ass moving and start helping out, you're sleeping in the guest room."

I carefully grab the baby in my arms. "Excuse me. I have to go feed your daughter again. Why don't you go do something like talk to Colin and Finn or play games on your computer?" I tell him bitterly as I turn around and take Maddy into the nursery.

I head into the nursery and shut the door. I turn off the monitor. I'm holding back tears. God, he makes me so mad. I start to feed her which is a little difficult because I'm trying to hold her and I'm also trying to dry my tears with my other hand.

Logan comes in a few minutes later. "Can we talk?"

"No." I tell him bluntly.

"Look, I'm sorry I haven't been helping out. I guess I didn't realize…"

"That's right; you didn't realize."

"Can I finish my sentence?"

"No, just leave me alone, Logan. I really don't care what your excuse is for not helping. Please just go."

"It's just taking some adjusting…"

"I don't care, Logan!" I tell him through clenched teeth. I want to scream it but that doesn't work with having a baby in the near vicinity. "I said go."

He finally gives up and leaves. I break down into tears then. The feeding takes longer because of my crying and getting her to concentrate enough to eat. I know she could tell something was wrong.

I don't talk to Logan for the rest of the night. I do feed Maddy again right before bed which is about 11:30 and then I quickly head to bed. The next thing I know I wake up at it's 5:30. Oh my god! I slept 6 hours! I never even heard the baby cry! I quickly throw on my robe and head down to the nursery and I see Logan half asleep in the rocking chair feeding her.

I tap his leg with my foot and he jolts up.

"Having a hard time staying awake?" I ask.

He nods.

"Not as easy as it looks, is it?" I ask.

He shakes his head.

"Now imagine that after 7 days and maybe you'll understand how I'm feeling."

"Why haven't you said anything?"

"I shouldn't have to, Logan." I tell him. "At least not all of the time I shouldn't have to tell you. I can not do this by myself. You have to help me."

"I know." He nods. "I will."

"I'm serious about this."

"I know." He nods again. I think that's all he's capable of doing right now. "Go back to sleep. You deserve it. I'll stay up with her. You need to sleep."

"Are you OK?"

"I'll be fine. You're right. I don't want you to burn out from exhaustion and I think that's where you're headed. Go back to bed. Sleep as long as you need to."

It's a nice gesture. It's well needed right now. "Thank you." I give him a quick kiss.

"You're welcome, Ace."

I head back to bed and sleep for another 3 ½ hours. It's nine o'clock when I get up. I'm glad it's Saturday so Logan is home to watch her. I notice he's making breakfast right now. He's making breakfast? I haven't seen him make breakfast since the weekend before Maddy was born.

"Hey." I tell him as I look over at the stove. He's got scrambled eggs and French toast.

"Hey Ace." He leans down and gives me a kiss. "How'd you sleep?"

"Good. It felt good to sleep longer. Thank you. I appreciate that."

"Well, what you said last night was true. I hadn't really thought about it until you mentioned it but I hadn't put much thought into helping out since I went back to work."

It's nice to hear him admit that.

"I am sorry that I made you feel that you were doing all of this by yourself. I promise I'll help out more."

"Thank you. That will make a big difference." I note. "What do you want me to do? Do you want me to do something?"

"You can set the table. Other than that, everything's taken care of."

I set the table and also grab the orange juice from the fridge. About 10 minutes later, we're eating. God, my husband is an excellent cook. I think I surprise him by taking seconds and shockingly thirds.

"It must be really good." He comments with a grin.

"It's nice to know you could make it as a chef if you ever wanted to leave and not have an office job." I tell him as I polish off the rest of my eggs.

He laughs. "I wouldn't go that far."

"I would. God knows I can't cook."

"I'd never hold that against you." He smiles.

"When was Maddy fed last?"

"She's probably getting ready for her next one. Do you want me to or are you OK?"

I sigh. Not a heavy sigh, more like a relaxed one. "No, I'll be fine. Now that I've gotten some sleep and had some real food for a change." I finish my juice, give my husband a kiss and head into the nursery.

"Hey." He calls to me.

I turn around. "Yeah?"

"What do you say we go on a walk today? It's super nice outside."

I smile. "That sounds good."

I head into the nursery and see that she's still sleeping. I go ahead and wake her up which of course she's not happy about. I get done feeding her at 10:30. Logan's just getting out of the shower.

"Is she sleeping?"

I nod. "Yeah. Who knows how long she'll stay asleep. She wasn't happy I woke her up."

"Well, I'm sure not but from what the doctor said she needs to be fed pretty much every 3-4 hours for the first couple months right?"

I nod. "Right." Time to change the subject. "When do you want to go for the walk?"

"Whenever you're ready."

I look him up and down. He's got a towel wrapped around his lower half. "I think you mean whenever you're ready." I surprise him by pulling it off and taking the towel with me.

"Hey!"

I turn around. "You should probably get dressed." I laugh as I head into the living room.

He comes out a few minutes later dressed in jeans and a black t-shirt. "You think you're so funny, don't you?"

"Well, not really getting out during the day it leaves me little as far as entertainment goes." I muse.

"So let's change that. Go get the baby and I'll get the stroller out."

Five minutes later, we leave the condo and start walking down Hyde St and plan to make over to Lombard St.

"It's so nice isn't it?" I tell him as I put my sunglasses on.

"It's gorgeous, Ace." He turns to me then. "And so are you." He gives me a kiss.

"Why are you buttering me up, Huntzberger?"

"What, can't a guy pay his wife a compliment?" He fakes acting hurt.

"No, you can it's just…you've done pretty much a 180 since last night." I point out.

"Well, that was last night. Today we're starting fresh." He declares.

I look down underneath the shade. Maddy is still sleeping. We have her dressed in a pretty frilly pink dress that we got from Babette.

"Still sleeping?" Logan asks and I nod. "Yeah, she is."

"Good. We should make this a ritual." He decides.

"What? Taking walks?"

"Yeah. I think it would be good for all of us. If not every other day, we could do weekly."

"I think that's a great idea. Even on work days would be nice to help alleviate some of the stress." I note. "Speaking of work, what do you think of taking Maddy to work on Monday and letting her meet everyone?"

"Really? You're ready for that?" I think he's surprised I suggested it.

I shrug. "Well, she is almost a month old. I mean, my staff and Scott and Mark and their wives met her when she was born but no one has seen her recently. Plus it gets us out of the condo."

"Is it really bothering you that much?"

"Sometimes." I admit. "Not all the time. It will be nice when she's a little bit older and I can do more things without having to worry about if I'll have to feed her during the trip."

"Careful what you wish for, Rory because before you know she's going to be grown up."

"I think we have some time before that happens."

"I'm just even talking this first year. Before you know it she's going to be crawling and walking and talking."

"Are you trying to scare me?" I tease.

"No, but just ask Lane. Or even your mom. I'm sure they're going to tell you that. Think about your brother. He's already almost 5 months old."

I sigh. "I know. That has went fast." I pause. "Speaking of my mom, her and Luke decided to get married on their 1 year anniversary."

"On a Sunday?"

"I guess. She said she felt weird doing it on any other day." I clear my throat. "Turns out that my reunion for Chilton is that weekend."

Logan abruptly stops pushing the stroller. "Your Chilton reunion?"

"Yeah, I can't believe it's been five years since I graduated from that place." I admit.

"Is this your way of telling me you want to go?"

"Well, I would kind of like to rub in some of their faces how far I've come."

"They were so mean to you from what you said." He points out.

"Yeah but I would hope we've all grown up."

"Paris? Grown up?" Logan raises an eyebrow.

"OK you got a point. Of course my mom told me that I could always go back and tell them all to kiss my ass."

Logan breaks out in laughter. "That sounds good to me."

Monday morning around 10 o'clock Maddy and I head to work. Logan's already been there a couple hours. I wanted to wait until after I fed her before taking her to see everybody.

I come in carrying Maddy in her car seat. Everyone comes over to see me.

"Rory! How are you doing?" Jordan comes over and asks.

"Good, good."

"Aw! She's so adorable!" Kelly, one of my writers, coos at her.

"Thanks. Yeah she's pretty cute."

"Who do you think she looks like more?" Coral asks.

"Oh, she's pure Logan."

"We've talked about this, Ace. She's got my hair but otherwise she's a mini you." Logan comes in.

"What are you doing down here?" I ask. "Shouldn't you be working?"

"You told me you'd be here at 10."

"Yeah but I was planning on coming upstairs and seeing Scott and Mark." I tell him. "Why don't you go back upstairs and I'll be up in a little bit?"

"Are you trying to get rid of me?"

"Logan, I haven't seen my staff in a month. Yeah, I would like a little time alone with them. I'll be up in a little bit."

"OK." He gives me a quick kiss then heads back up.

I sigh and look at Coral. "Has he been driving you crazy at all?"

Coral's quick to shake her head. "No, no."

I give her a knowing smile. "Don't worry, Coral. You can tell me the truth and it's not going to come back on you. I would like to know though. I don't want him driving you crazy."

"No, really it's OK Rory. Logan has come down here a couple times but he doesn't really stay too long."

"I do expect you to tell me. I don't want him driving you crazy while I'm gone. Honestly, Coral. It won't come back on you."

"I promise, Rory. If things would get that way, I would tell you."

"OK."

I spend the next half hour visiting with my staff and a number of them take turns holding her. From what I hear everything is holding up good. I'm glad that Coral is doing a good job in my absence but honestly, I never had any doubt.

It's close to 11 when I head upstairs. I find Scott, Mark, and Logan in the conference room.

"Hey Rory!" Scott greets me as I come in and I set the car seat on the table. "How are you doing?"

"Doing better now that I've gotten some sleep this weekend." I admit.

"The first three months is what really takes adjusting to." Mark tells me.

"I'm finding that out." I look over at Logan. "Are you going to take her out or should be just leave her in her seat?"

"We can take her out." Logan carefully takes her out. "Hi Angel." He tells her as I grin.

We talk for about forty five minutes and then we leave. Logan decides to take lunch then. We eat at the Italian place that's not too far from work.

"I'm so happy she slept through all of that." I comment as I drink my water.

"Yeah, it's a good thing."

"Listen, we need to talk about something."

"What's that?"

"Do not drive my staff crazy, OK?" I warn him.

He frowns. "What are you talking about? Who said I was driving them crazy?"

"None of them. They're too afraid of telling me."

"I think you're exaggerating."

"Explain to me why you've needed to be visiting them twice in the last three days?"

"I was just checking up on things."

"Logan, before today you had only been at work three days and you've already made two trips to see them. You never came down that often. Coral is an excellent editor. They will be fine."

"I'm not trying to drive them crazy."

"Give them a little breathing room then. They will be fine. I have faith in them. You should too. Besides, you have more important things to worry about as far as works goes. Like the virtual game launching in the next few weeks."

"True."

We talk while eating and I keep checking on the baby. She's still sleeping. I'm hoping she'll stay asleep until I get her home. I get close but about 10 minutes from home, she wakes up and starts screaming. Of course 10 minutes actually turns into 20 because of the stoplights.

As soon as I get her in the condo, I feed her. She finally calms down. Oh, god what a day! Actually what a week! I mean, the last 7 days have been stressful, hectic, and downright exhausting! But now that Logan has confirmed for me that he will be standing by and helping me when I need it, I can relax more.

* * *

><p><strong>OK so I looked at the Russian Hill area on a Mapquest map and I didn't see any parks in the area. There was in North Beach I think but not in Russian Hill. I was looking more at streets for their walk. Lombard Street has some twists and turns I noticed. Anyway, The next chapter is going to be them heading home for Lorelai and Luke's wedding and also for the Chilton reunion. **Reminder** The wedding is not going to be as long as the RoryLogan one because this is a Rory/Logan story and not a Lorelai/Luke one. Actually the main focus on the next chapter is going to be the Chilton reunion. I'm bringing back all of our favorite Chilton people. It should be interesting to try to write Tristan. Anybody ever think that Logan was just a college Tristan at first? Granted Chad Michael Murray and Matt Czuchry do kind of look similar(maybe because you know they're both blonde :D ). Also to Serendipity10 I am going to put how Madeline thinks that the baby is named after her. Anyway, remember to review!**


	4. Time to Party pt 1

**OK so the Chilton Reunion is here. Lorelai and Luke's wedding will be the next chapter. This chapter was already over 5800 words without it. There's going to be something at the beginning of that chapter that I'm including. You'll see what it is as you read the chapter. You have to read the end note to get the story behind the song in this chapter. Anyway, read and review! I love them! I have to work tonight (yeah 11:30 to 4:30 in the morning!) I need something to read on my break. You're the best reviewers!**

* * *

><p>Honestly, I was kind of nervous about flying with Maddy. I didn't know how well she would handle it or even if it was safe to fly with her. The doctor assured me though at her last checkup that she would be fine to fly. Logan arranged it with his dad that we get to fly home on his private plane. We were very appreciative of this. I was a little worried by taking commercial flights just because of people and the germs. God, how much of a snob do I sound like? Once she's built up more of an immune system and is a little bit older, we'll try commercial then. I'm just unsure whether or not she's going to start wailing or screaming as soon as we sit down and since it's over 6 hours in the air, I can only imagine what people's reactions would be.<p>

As for Logan and his parents, things are slowly working the way we want them to: a truce is being reached. Thank God! It's taken a long time but in the long run, I think it's been worth it.

Shira is now done with her radiation. She has been given a clean bill of health. Part of the reason the process has been slow is because Logan was trying to make sure that even though Shira's in remission, she was not going to revert back to her same old self. So far she hasn't. She and Mitchum have been keeping in touch about once a week. Logan was surprised at first by this but it's becoming a weekly occurrence. He does tend to talk to them for about 20 minutes at a time.

Logan has been doing better about making sure that I'm not getting overwhelmed. We've been pretty much alternating about every other night for getting up with Maddy. He has been more involved. We do take walks at least once a week. Maddy really seems to like it outside.

I've been back at work for about three weeks now. It took a little adjusting to at first because I'm still even pumping in my free time. Logan and I tend to go down to the day care about every other day during lunch and we all eat together. The other days we don't, it's just the two of us. We find it good to have lunch alone every once in awhile.

It's about 4 in the afternoon when we arrive in Hartford. The flight was good but there was a portion of time when Maddy would not stop screaming. It took about 15 minutes of rocking her back and forth for her to calm down and go to sleep. She has been awake a lot more and also I've gotten to back away a little on not feeding her every 3 or 4 hours.

Since today is Friday, my grandma insisted on us coming to Friday Night Dinner. This should be interesting. Not just because of the baby but also I have a feeling it's not going to be a dull evening topic-wise. She knows that my Chilton reunion is this weekend and I have to wonder if she is going to mention mom and Luke's church wedding. The church wedding is in Stars Hollow.

We park in front of mom's house at 4:45. It took us a little extra time to get there because of adjusting Maddy's car seat. As soon as we park, my mom comes running out of the house. Yeah, running out of the house. She hasn't seen the baby in person yet.

"Darling daughter!" She launches herself at me. Logan is actually carrying Maddy's car seat right now.

"Hey mom!" I give her the hugest hug. It's been so long since I've seen her in person.

"Hey Logan." She tells him as she's still hugging me.

"Hey Lorelai."

She lets me go and makes her way over to Maddy. "Hi Angel. I'm your grandma Lorelai." She talks sweetly to her. "And you're going to be lucky if I let you go at all tonight."

Logan and I laugh. Mom takes Maddy's car seat from Logan and makes her way to back to the house.

"Where's Ayden?" I ask her as I grab one of our suitcases from the trunk.

"In his swing." She tells me as she carries the baby into the house.

We get settled back into my room and it looks different.

"What did you do?" I ask her.

"Oh we had Tom come out and build the room out a little more. "

"Really?"

"Don't you like it? It's better than making a decision on what to get rid of in your room."

Logan and I share a look. "Yeah but mom that had to be expensive. We would have made due OK. Maddy's small. She wouldn't know anything different."

"It won't be much longer before she's grown though. It really didn't cost as much as I thought it would. Tom and I struck a deal on it."

Logan and I are looking at her like she's crazy though.

"OK if you're sure."

"Yeah, don't worry about it."

"OK." Logan and I say in unison.

We go out and sit in the living room and mom's holding Maddy. I grab Ayden from his swing. He's so adorable. He's got dark brown hair and blue eyes. He's got a lot of dark brown hair actually. I talk to him for a little while. He's unsure about me at first but then I get him laughing.

"Has he been crawling yet?" I ask as I bounce him up and down. He's giggling nonstop.

"He's getting close. He's been sitting up by himself."

"That's good."

"He's really been growing." Mom notes as she rocks Maddy. She's still awake, she's just watching mom. "How are you guys doing? How's she doing?"

"She's been doing good." I tell her.

"She's right on target." Logan adds. "She's grown a couple inches since she was born."

"Wow! That's great." My mom turns and looks at me. "So I hear grandma conned you into coming to Friday night dinner."

I sigh. "Yeah, she did. I was kind of hoping to just relax tonight but it's OK. We probably won't stay after too long after dinner."

"The fact that you agreed to go at all is beyond me. Apparently I have to go. She has some last minute details to go over with me on the wedding."

"Emily is your wedding planner?" Logan asks.

"No, she just thinks she is." Mom retorts. "Actually, Miss Celine is going to be there tonight to finish the matron of honor dress measurements."

"Who's Miss Celine?" Logan asks.

"She's pretty interesting." I comment. "She's grandma's fashion consultant. She liked to call me Audrey Hepburn."

Logan grins. "I could see that."

"She calls mom Natalie Wood."

"I could see that too."

"She's a sweet lady." Mom adds. "She's worked with mom for a long, long time."

At seven o'clock that night, we all arrive at grandma and grandpa's house. Luke looks like he's going to be sick. It would be nice if grandma and grandpa would give him a break especially since he is going to be their son-in-law. I don't really foresee that happening.

As soon as we arrive, I get whisked upstairs to finish trying on my matron of honor dress. It's a pretty coral chiffon dress. Mom was having difficulty on deciding what color.

"Emily!" Miss Celine calls from the other room. It's grandma, me and mom that went up.

"Yes, we're here Celine!" Grandma calls back.

"Oh! It's Audrey and Natalie." Miss Celine greets us when she comes out.

"Hi Miss Celine." I smile at her.

"Miss Celine, how are you doing?" Mom asks.

"Very well, Natalie." She tells mom. "How are you doing? Are you ready for your wedding day?"

Mom smiles. "Yes, I am."

"Lorelai, go try on your wedding dress." Grandma tells her. Mom quietly obeys.

"How are you, Audrey?" Miss Celine asks me.

"I'm doing very well, thank you."

"Are you married?" She looks at my hand then. "Oh yes, you are, aren't you?"

"Actually Celine, Rory married Logan Huntzberger last year." Grandma shows Miss Celine our wedding picture that she has on her mantle above the fireplace.

"Ahh…Robert Redford."

I smile at that.

"They actually had a baby back in June." Grandma adds.

"A baby!" Celine exclaims. "My dear, you do not look like you had a baby three months ago."

I laugh. "Well, thank you."

My mom comes out in her wedding dress and she looks amazing. She's wearing an Alfred Angelo dress. It was from his Disney Fairytales line and it's the Snow White one. It's similar to the one she had originally. She decided not to use that one though. I think she considered it jinxed because of what happened the last time she and Luke were engaged.

We head downstairs and Miss Celine is following us. Logan and grandpa are waiting in his study. They're bonding over scotch. I think that Luke decided to stay in the living room with Ayden and Maddy. He didn't really want to bond with grandpa. Not that he hasn't tried. I just think he gave up.

"Richard!" Grandma calls at the bottom of the stairs. A few seconds later, grandpa comes out then Logan does.

"So ladies…how did the dress fitting go?" Grandpa asks.

"Just fine dad." Mom says.

"Yeah, it went fine."

"They're going to be absolutely gorgeous Richard!" Miss Celine declares.

"I have no doubt, Celine." Grandpa chuckles. "Say, have you met Logan Huntzberger, Rory's husband?"

"It's nice to meet you, Miss Celine." Logan extends his hand to her.

"Ahh yes Robert Redford." She shakes his hand.

Logan gives me a look and I grin. "You do kinda look like him. Kind of back in the Great Gatsby days." I whisper.

He just laughs.

Shortly after, Miss Celine leaves and tells us she will see us bright and early on Sunday in Stars Hollow. Mom's braving it and having her church wedding there. The whole entire town seemed to RSVP to it. It's going to be huge. Grandma raised objections to the location but mom reminded her it was her wedding and she was going to do what she damn well pleased. If that meant that not all of her friends from the DAR got invited, so be it. She and grandma had been at odds for the majority of the last couple weeks. Grandma finally gave up.

Dinner goes relatively smooth…for the first 10 minutes. Mom is doing everything she can to stop herself from wringing grandma's neck.

"So Rory, are you looking forward to your Chilton reunion?" Grandpa asks as he eats his roast beef.

"Yeah, kind of."

"Kind of?" Grandma repeats.

"Well, it'll be interesting to see everybody." I admit. "I'm just hoping that some people have changed."

"Not likely with them." Mom retorts.

"Lorelai!" Grandma scolds.

"What? Yes, I'm sure it would be nice I'm just not thinking it's very likely that they have."

"You have such a rotten attitude when it comes to rich people."

"Maybe I do but it's only because rich people tended to earn it." She looks at Logan then. "Not you. You're the exception. And my daughter is the exception. Everyone else seems to think that just because they have more money than God they're somehow better than everyone else."

"Lorelai that's enough!" My grandpa bellows.

"Not all people are like that." Logan says. My mom frowns at that. "Not that you don't have a point, Lorelai because you do. She has a very valid point about the Chilton people." He says as he drinks his scotch.

"What makes you an expert on the Chilton people, Logan?" Grandma asks.

"Oh, I knew several of them back when I was in school. I won't say that they are all high and mighty. Not all of them are but a good majority are and after hearing what Rory went through at that school, I can understand her hesitation about going."

Grandma and grandpa shut up then. We stick to neutral topics and Luke doesn't really talk unless it's to one of us. He doesn't say anything to my grandparents. I'm really kind of sad at the way they're treating him. Maddy starts crying then and I get up to get her. I take her into other room and change her.

"Hey." Logan comes in as soon as I'm putting her clothes back on. "Were you still eating?"

I shrug. "Not really. I'm pretty full."

"You want to go then?"

I pick Maddy up and look at him curiously. "Seriously?"

"Yeah, I told them we needed to get her home so we could put her to bed. They bought it."

"Sweet. Let's go."

We head back into the dining room and tell them bye. By the time we get back to mom's house, it's just after nine. I feed Maddy and she falls asleep at 10. It's right then that mom and Luke and Ayden arrive home.

"Wow!" I exclaim. "What happened?"

"Well, after you left, mom felt it was necessary to review the seating arrangement and more of the wedding details."

"Oh, I'm sorry." I frown. "I thought you'd be out of there shortly after us."

"It's OK."

"Two days." Luke groans. "Two days until all of this madness is over."

I give him a sympathetic smile.

At nine o'clock the next morning, Logan and I get up. I go to get Maddy out of her crib and I see that she's already gone. I head out into the kitchen and I see mom feeding her…well, some of my milk I brought with us.

"You're such a pretty girl." Mom coos to her. "You've got pretty parents though. So happy you won't look like your great-grandma Emily."

I bite my lip not to laugh. "Mom…"

"Oh! Hi hun." She turns around and looks at me.

"When did you get her up?"

"Oh, just a little bit ago." She turns back to Maddy. "So so pretty."

I smile. "Hey Luke made breakfast. Help yourself." She tells us.

Logan and I dive right in. It's so good! I missed Luke's cooking. It's after 11 when we venture outside. Big mistake. Everyone starts to flock towards us. They all want to see the baby and hold her. I start to set limitations after the first 6 people especially since she starts to fuss. Yeah, I know how she feels.

We head to Luke's at 2 to eat lunch. Then of course we get to encounter more people but I tell them that Lane is first. Lanes comes out a few minutes later and comes running to me.

"Hey!" She throws her arms around me. "How are you?"

"Great. How are you?"

"Trying to keep up two toddlers." She admits as she plops down in the chair beside me. "I think I'm losing."

We laugh. "I think you're doing just fine."

"Can I hold her?"

I nod. "Of course you can." I take her out of her seat and carefully hand her to her. Of course people come over and look at her. I bear with it for a little while then I tell people that they need to go back with what they were doing. They're reluctant at first until Luke starts to threaten that he's going to throw people out of the diner if they don't leave us alone. They all tend to scurry off rather fast. We eat and get out relatively fast. The party begins at 7 at Chilton. I'm not really looking forward to it but then again I am. I'm anxious to see people's reactions when they see me. I really haven't changed much since high school as far as looks go. I mean, my hair is closer to my ears now. I've kept it short since our honeymoon. It's been a godsend since having Maddy. It's pretty low maintenance. I can pretty much run my fingers through it and be good. Of course tonight I'm curling my hair so it'll take a little more time.

We get back at 3:30 and I head up to the bathroom to take a shower. Logan is in charge of watching Maddy. I'm going to take a little longer with getting ready. I've got my iPod on the stereo and it's on shuffle. I start to hum along with one of the songs. It takes me a minute to sing along with the words.

_Darling here I stand, stand before you now. _

_Deep inside I always knew_

_It was you, you and me_

_Two hearts bound together by destiny_

_It was you and you for me_

_Every road leads to your door_

_Every step I take forever more_

_Just say you'll love me for the rest of your life_

_I gotta lot of love and I don't want to let go_

_Will you still love me for the rest of my life?_

_Cause I can't go on, no I can't go on,_

_I can't go on if I'm on my own_

About 20 minutes later, after I get done with my shower, I put on my bathrobe and come downstairs. I see Logan talking to Maddy on the floor. He looks up and grins.

"What?"

"Chicago? Really?" He smirks at me and I turn bright red.

"How did…"

"The monitor must be on in your mom's room and you must not have had the bathroom door all the way shut."

That's true; I didn't. The bedroom door was closed though. That doesn't make a difference in this situation though. I would have had the bathroom door locked and closed if Luke had been home but I knew he was going to be at work long after we even leave for the party.

"What? 'Will You Still Love Me' is one of their best songs." I inform him as I head into the bedroom. "What do you have against Chicago?" I ask him as I come back out carrying my hair supplies.

"Nothing." He shakes his head. "I have just never heard you sing Chicago before."

I shrug. "It just came up on my iPod. I better go finish getting ready. I'll be back down soon."

And I was…half an hour later. I let Logan go shower and I feed Maddy then. I'm still in my bathrobe. I haven't put on my dress yet. It's really pretty though. It's a one shoulder, silver sequined Adrianna Papell silk cocktail dress. It looks so amazingly good. I was so worried it wouldn't that when I went shopping for it, I had to ask 3 of the salesladies whether or not it looked OK. They looked surprised that I even asked them. I explained that I just a baby and then their eyes grew even wider…kind of like Miss Celine's did last night when I mentioned it.

My mom comes in from outside. She must taken Ayden and Paul Anka on a walk.

"Hey mom." I cover Maddy over with a blanket while I feed her. That was more for the dog than for my mom.

"Just say you'll love me for the rest of my life…." She bellows and Ayden giggles. My eyes narrow.

"Why are you singing that song?"

"Because you were singing that song. Chicago? Really?"

"What? It's a good song." I insist. "Seriously what is wrong with the song?"

"Nothing." She grins. "I'm just surprised to hear you sing it. I'm surprised you sing in the shower at all."

"Well, I don't normally. I had my iPod on shuffle and that's what came up."

"Me I'm partial to 'Glory of Love'."

"That's when Peter Cetera went solo."

"So? He wasn't even in the band when 'Will You Still Love Me' came out."

I get to thinking. "Oh, that's right."

"Yeah, so there." She stuck her tongue out at me.

I grin as I shake my head at her. I finish feeding Maddy and burp her. I set her on the floor by my mom who is sitting on the floor playing with Ayden. I head into my room to change. When I come back out, my mom gasps.

"Oh my god!"

I turn around. I start to freak out. "What? What?"

"No, hun. It's just….you look amazing."

"You think?" I ask. "I'm not sure I'm ready for this dress."

"Why not?"

I shrug. "I don't know. It's too flashy and I think it's too soon for something like this."

"Are you kidding? You look amazing. You should show it off. At the very least, do it to show Paris a thing or two."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you said she commented on how big you got when you were pregnant. Wear it to show everyone what excellent results came out from it."

I grin. "Yeah, I can do that."

Logan comes down from the bathroom then wearing a t-shirt and shorts and his mouth all of a sudden gapes open.

"What?"

"Oh my god! You look gorgeous!"

I blush.

"When did you get that dress?"

"About a week ago."

"You look incredible." Logan tells me as he gives me a kiss then heads into my room to change. He comes back out a few minutes later dressed in a navy suit.

"You look pretty good yourself, Huntzberger."

"Well, thank you Ace." He gives me another kiss.

We head out at just after 6:30 to get to Chilton by 7. As soon as I step out, I glance at the building. It's a little strange to be back here after 5 years. It's not nearly as intimidating though.

"Rory!"

Logan and I turn around and see Paris and Doyle making their way to us.

"Paris…I wasn't sure if you were going to make it."

"Well, I could say the same about you." Paris says.

I turn to Doyle. "Hi Doyle."

"Hi Rory, Logan. Rory, you look great."

"Oh, thanks." I tell him as I look at Paris who starts scowling.

"How long ago did you have the baby?"

"Um…three months ago actually."

"You look great."

"Thanks."

"Doyle! Come!" Paris calls and Doyle scurries away.

Logan and I die laughing as we head into the building. There was a pretty good turnout. I see Madeline and Louise off in the distance talking to some guys.

"Hey Rory." I turn and see Brad Langford. I am a little surprised that he decided to make it because I know how afraid of Paris he is.

"Oh hi Brad. Nice to see you."

"You too. So how have you been?"

"Good. I'm in California now."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'm the editor in chief of an online magazine." I turn to Logan then who looks like he's waiting for an introduction. "Brad Langford, this is my husband, Logan Huntzberger. Logan this is Brad. He attended our school and every once in awhile he'd slip away to do some shows on Broadway."

"Really? That must have been an interesting experience." Logan comments as he shakes his hand. "It's nice to meet you, Brad."

"You too, Logan. Rory, did Paris show?"

I grin. "Yeah, she did. She's over talking to Madeline and Louise right now though."

He looks over his shoulder at her. "Oh, good. Listen I'm going to go. It's been good to see you."

"You too Brad."

"He seems like a nice guy." Logan comments.

"He is." I nod. "He's one of the nicer guys. I felt sorry for him for how Paris antagonized him, you know?"

"It wouldn't be Paris if she didn't though."

I nod again. "True."

We head down the steps and I see Francie and who I think is her boyfriend or husband. At the very least I hope so with the way she's making out with him. I roll my eyes. I bypass her though.

"Rory!" Madeline calls to me.

"Come on, time to meet the rest of them."

"Ace…there's probably something I should tell you."

"In a minute. Let's get this over with." I tell him as I lead him over to the group. Louise has grown her hair out and she has a rather impressive ring on her left hand. I'll still take my ring over hers though. Madeline's hair is still black and it's just past her shoulders. She's got a ring on too.

"Hi Louise, Madeline. I want you to meet my…"

"Logan?" Madeline raises an eyebrow.

"Hi Madeline." Logan is concealing a smirk.

My eyes widen in curiosity. "You two know each other?"

"Yeah, Ace, that's what I was just going to tell you. I met Madeline about 6 years ago."

"Oh god, please tell you didn't…."

Madeline says yes while Logan adamantly says no. "Hell no I didn't sleep with her." He pauses. "But Finn did."

"Oh god, you slept with Finn?" Paris comments.

"How do you know Finn?" Madeline asks.

"He's Logan's best friend and one of his best men at our wedding." I tell her. "Paris was a bridesmaid."

"Wait, you two…" Louise says and I flash my ring at her.

"It's Rory Huntzberger now actually."

"Wow!" Louise exclaims. "Pretty nice ring."

"Yes it is."

"So Paris, are you married?" Madeline asks her. I think it's just to get on her nerves though because she knows she's not.

"No, I'm not, Madeline, why?"

I glance over at Doyle who looks like he's ready to start hyperventilate.

"Breathe easy, Doyle." I tell him.

"So you guys know each other?" Louise asks.

"Yeah, he's been Paris' boyfriend for the last 4 years and he was the editor of the Yale paper for the first couple years I was on it. Logan and Doyle graduated together." I explain.

"Ladies…" Oh god, I know that voice. I wish I hadn't heard it.

We all turn and see Tristan standing there.

"Tristan." We say in unison.

"Mary." He grins at me.

"Tristan, it's been 6 years. Drop the Mary reference already. It's Rory, and actually it's Rory Huntzberger." Logan's being very protective of me as he keeps our hands threaded together. "What are you even doing here? You didn't graduate from here."

"Oh, I married Summer."

"Lucky her." Paris retorts.

"Got a problem, Paris?" Tristan asks.

"Just you." She smiles sweetly at him.

Logan's phone starts to ring. "It's Finn." He tells me. "I'll be right back." He gives me a quick kiss.

I turn to Madeline. "I can't believe you slept with Finn."

"What's wrong with that?"

"He's a womanizer!" Paris exclaims.

"Paris, shut up." I tell her. "I was just shocked that Finn slept with you mainly because he has an affinity towards redheads. His girlfriend's a redhead."

"Wait, he's got a girlfriend?" Paris asks.

"Paris, he brought her to my wedding." I remind her. "Maybe you shouldn't have drank that much."

"I'm just shocked he has a girlfriend." Madeline says.

"Actually it's fiancée." Logan rejoins us.

"Wait, what?" My eyes grow wide. "Finn…proposed?"

Logan's grinning. "Yeah, apparently they're engaged."

"Oh my god!" I gasp. It's a shocking gasp. Mainly because. "Do Steph and Colin know that?"

"I think so."

"Oh my god, Colin is going to be dead meat." I murmur. "I should check on Steph and make sure she's OK."

"Rory…what's the big deal?"

"You're kidding right?" I exclaim. "Colin and Steph have been together for over 3 years and Finn and Kelly have been together for just over a year and they're getting married."

He sighs. "You're right; she's going to kill him."

"I'm going to go call her and then also call my mom to check on the baby."

I head off to call Steph and she tells me that she's fine but she's currently not speaking to Colin. She's happy for Finn but why can't Colin get the initiative like Finn? I never would have figured that Finn would get engaged before them. Finn balked at the idea of a serious relationship last year. This threw all of us for a loop.

I then talk to my mom and Maddy is fine. Mom currently has her in the swing. She loves it. I hang up the phone and then I hear footsteps. I'm not alone. I turn around and see Tristan standing there.

* * *

><p>I'm standing around waiting for Rory to return. These people have to be the most superficial people I've ever met.<p>

"So…has Rory told you about the time when she made out with Paris?" Louise asks me.

"They did what?" Doyle exclaims.

"Yeah, actually she did." I tell her. "I found out about that last year."

I see a redheaded woman come over to us. "Hey, guys have you seen Tristan?"

Ahh…this must be Summer, Tristan's wife.

We all tell her we haven't seen him and then it dawns on me that Rory hasn't came back yet. I take off down the hall then.

"Why won't you just leave me the hell alone, Tristan? I'm happily married."

"To Huntzberger?" I hear Tristan scoff. "Yeah, you realize he's going to leave you at the first opportunity he gets."

"No he won't!" She insists. "He loves me and he loves our daughter. He'll never leave me." She tells him adamantly.

"You're fooling yourself if you believe that."

"Why did Summer marry you? She could do so much better than you." Rory informs him.

He grabs her then. That's when I decide to intervene.

"Hey! Get your hands off my wife!" I yell at him.

I see her take a sigh of relief. I don't want to know what would have happened if I hadn't shown up just now.

"Got a problem, Huntzberger?"

"Yeah, it's called you. If you ever touch Rory again, I'll make you live to regret it."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

He starts to grab me so I punch him. He falls to the floor. I hear her gasp. "Don't you ever come near her again." I threaten him. "Come on, Rory, let's go."

I grab Rory's hand and lead her back to the party.

"Hey Summer." She looks up at me. "Your husband is in the hallway. He may still be on the floor."

"What happened?"

"It was nothing." Rory insists.

"Ace, I don't want to know what would have happened had I not showed up. He was hitting on my wife and then he grabbed her. He got punched because of that."

Summer rushes off as she apologizes to Rory. I turn to Rory. "Tell me the truth. Are you OK?"

She slowly nods. "Nothing happened, Logan. I'm OK."

"Rory…"

"No, he…he just surprised me. I am fine. Come on; let's go back to the party."

"Do you care if we skip out soon? Finn wants to celebrate with drinks in New Haven."

"Yeah, sounds good. We'll give about another hour then go."

We walk over to the rest of the group who are all staring at us.

"What the hell was that?" Paris asked.

"Nothing." I sigh. "Tristan was making a pass at Rory and he got aggressive. I caught him doing it so he got punched."

Madeline and Louise gasp.

"I've always wanted to do that." Paris remarks and I bite my lip to not laugh.

"Well, I can't blame him for trying." Louise tells us. "I mean, you look amazing, Rory. How did you do it?"

"Well, after having the baby, I guess it was between the constant nursing and then never really getting the time to eat a full meal."

"You had a baby?" Madeline asks. Wow, she's slow. Rory already said she had the baby when she told me she was going to call her mom to check on Maddy. "When?"

"Three months ago."

"Oh, god are you serious?" Louise asks.

"Yeah."

"What did you name it?" Louise asks.

"Her name is Lorelai Madalyn Huntzberger." I tell them.

"Oh, that's so sweet of you, Rory!" Madeline replies.

Rory and I share a look. "Umm…actually Madeline, the baby's middle name is Logan's sister's middle name." Rory explains

Madeline's expression goes flat then.

"Why on earth would they name their daughter after you?" Paris tells her.

"Paris, be nice." Rory scolds her. "How we got her name was because Lorelai is my mom and great-grandma's name besides mine and Madalyn is Honor's middle name. They are the most important people in our families so that's how we got her name. Sorry to give you the wrong idea."

Madeline shrugs. "No, it was wrong of me assume it was because of me."

About 15 minutes later, I lead Rory onto the dance floor. They got a DJ to play music so I made a request. Rory throws me a look when the song starts. I grin at her and grab her hand and pull her close to me.

"Just say you'll love me for the rest of your life." I whisper to her.

"Logan…"

"I gotta lot of love and I don't want to let go. Will you still love me for the rest of my life? Cause I can't go on, no I can't go on, I can't go on, if I'm on my own."

"You think you're so cute, don't you?" She smirks at me.

"I know so." I tell her as I kiss her.

* * *

><p><strong>OK so the story behind the song is that the first night I started my job, the radio was playing it. I just added it to my ipod yesterday. It is a really good song by Chicago. Oh! Also with Miss Celine, I was trying to figure who she could compare Logan to. He does remind me of a young Robert Redford. I mention Great Gatsby because it wasn't until I looked up the movie did I know that Edward Herrmann that plays Rory's grandpa was actually in it :D I was thinking I could have written more about the Chilton people, maybe had Francie try and hit on Logan or something but the chapter was long enough as it is. Anyway remember to review. They'll keep me awake tonight while I'm working overnight.<strong>


	5. Time to Party pt 2

**Wow! A month on the dot later I get out the next chapter. Now I said that this chapter was going to be shorter than the Logan/Rory wedding and it is...by about 2500 words. Reminder and I've said this before and I'm saying it again. A lot of this wedding was left out. I didn't go to the extent as the Logan/Rory one mainly because this is a Rory/Logan story not a Lorelai/Luke one. However, I did cover the morning of and part of the ceremony and of course the reception. If you want, go to my profile and you'll see what the dresses look like and Emily's pantsuit. The pantsuit color didn't carry over the Coral though. I'm picking up where I left off though at the Chilton reunion. I've always wanted Rory to get in Francie's face and she's going to. Anyway, read and review! I'm still debating on the next chapter. If you have ideas, let me know! Review please!**

* * *

><p>Logan and I have been dancing for about 20 minutes now. I keep scanning the rest of the people on the dance floor and I see Francie who keeps glaring at me. God only knows why.<p>

"Hey Logan…"

He looks down at me. "Yeah, Ace?"

"Finn didn't sleep with any of other girls from Chilton did he?"

"Not that I'm aware of. Why?"

"Well, there is a red-headed girl here and I got to questioning whether or not…"

"Who?"

I point to Francie.

"No, I don't recognize her. Who is she?"

I sigh. "Francie. She was the head of the Puffs."

He stares at me confused. "Excuse me? The Puffs? What the hell was that?"

I grin. "Like a sorority of sorts. I almost got suspended because of her and her stupid initiation."

"Rory Gilmore almost got suspended?" He cocks an eyebrow.

"It's Rory Huntzberger now thank you but yeah, technically I almost did. My headmaster was trying to get me to socialize more. I wasn't in enough stuff apparently. I sat down at a table that had the Puffs at it and things went slowly downhill from here."

"Wow! You had some pretty interesting times here apparently."

"Yeah apparently." I look down at my watch. "OK, one more dance then we'll head out and meet everyone." I grin. "I'll be right back." I give him a quick kiss.

I head over to the DJ and request Love of a Lifetime. I turn around and see that Francie has made her way over to Logan and it looks like she's trying to flirt with him. I'm internally fuming. I march over to them and I pull her away from Logan.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Francie? Stay the hell away from my husband!"

"Oh, Rory hi. I didn't realize he was your husband." She claims.

I grab Logan's left hand. "Yeah, right like you haven't been watching us dance." I show his hand to her. "See? He's married! Why don't you go try and steal someone else's husband?"

"Well, Rory, I honestly think you should be talking to him. I mean, he's the one who came on to me."

I couldn't help myself. I slap her as hard as I can. I hear a gasp from everyone and Logan looks like he wants to die laughing.

"I've actually really wanted to do that for a long time." Paris chimes in.

"Yeah, I have too." I say as I watch Francie keep her hand to her face. She's still staring at me in disbelief. Actually pretty much everyone is staring at me in disbelief. ""You're a slut." I tell her. "Stay the hell away from my husband or I'm going to do something you're really not going to like. Now I am going to dance with him to our wedding song."

I grab Logan's hand and lead him away from everybody. Everyone slowly returns to dancing. We start dancing and Logan's got the goofiest grin ever on his face.

"What?" I ask.

"I'm just so shocked that you slapped her."

"She deserves it. She's a manipulative two-faced bitch. I wanted to do that in high school. I just never really got the opportunity."

Logan laughs.

I pull him in closer to me. I rest my head on his shoulder. "This feels nice." I whisper. "I've missed having time alone with you."

"Since Maddy's been born, we haven't had that luxury, have we?" He tells me.

I shake my head against him. "I love her but I do miss this too."

"Well, whenever you're ready for it, we can always do date nights."

"Yeah that would be good but that's not all I was talking about."

He gets quiet on me.

"Really? You're not going to voice an opinion?"

"Not really. I've actually been a little worried about it."

I raise my head. "Why?"

He shrugs. "I don't know. I'm just worried whether or not you would be in any kind of pain."

"Only one way to find out." I tell him as I lead him off the dance floor and back down the hallway.

"What are we doing?" He asks.

I lead him to the boys' bathroom. Apparently the door is locked though. I don't want to know whose occupying that bathroom. I quick lead him into the girls' bathroom. I flip the lock on the door.

"What has gotten into you?" Logan asks.

"I've been going crazy." I tell him as I take off his jacket and tie. "The clock's ticking." I then kiss him.

Well, I never thought that I would have sex on the Chilton campus but I did. It probably would have been more daring in the boy's bathroom but I think I shocked my husband by doing this in the first place.

There's a knock on the door then. Oh crap.

"Get dressed." I hiss at him. He goes and hides in one of the stalls. I pull my dress back on and check in the mirror. Everything looks good. I go and open the door.

I stare blankly for a moment. It's Max Medina.

"Mr. Medina, Max, hi." I stutter. This is going to be interesting. "What are you doing at the reunion?"

"I'm actually still working at the school." He tells me. "It's not wise to leave this door locked. Headmaster Charleston already pulled Paris out of the boy's bathroom."

"Oh my god." I'm trying so hard to contain my laughter. "Thanks, I'll be out in just a minute."

He leaves and I close the door. I die laughing. Logan comes out from the stall then. "What?" He asks.

"Turns out it was Paris and Doyle in the other bathroom."

"You're laughing because of that? I thought that would make you cringe."

"No I'm laughing because Headmaster Charleston pulled her from the bathroom."

He starts laughing too.

"Come on, we have another party to get to." I tell him as I pull him from the bathroom. We walk back into the ballroom and I see some people look at me curiously. We make our way out to the front entrance when I hear someone call me. It's Max.

"Hi." I tell him.

"Hi, I'm glad you made it out of there before the Headmaster caught you."

"He gave me a funny look when I was leaving." I turn to Logan then. "Max, this is my husband Logan Huntzberger. Logan, this is Max Medina. He was my English teacher."

"Nice to meet you, Logan." He shakes Logan's hand.

"You too. I guess I should thank you."

"Really? For what?"

"Well, Rory had talked about your class before. She's now the editor-in-chief of the online magazine at the company I work for."

"Really? That's great. What's the name of the magazine?"

"Excursion." I tell him. "The name of the company we work for is Excursion Media. You should look up the website and look at it."

"I'll do that." He pauses for a second then asks. "So, umm…how's your mom doing?"

I hesitate for a second. I don't know if it's better to lie or not. Lying hasn't always worked to an advantage before so I'm not going to now. "Good. She had a baby back on Valentine's Day and she's getting married tomorrow."

"Really? She's getting married?"

I nod. "Well, technically she already is married. Tomorrow is the church wedding though. She and Luke had a civil ceremony last year. Tomorrow is their 1 year anniversary."

"Wow!"

I nod. "Yeah, a lot going on."

"Did you say she had a baby too?"

"Yeah." I dig in my purse for my wallet and I show him Ayden. "Yeah, I can't believe he's already 7 months old. Time is just flying by."

"What's his name?"

"Ayden Lucas Danes."

"He's cute." He comments. "Who's the other baby?"

I smile. "That's actually Logan's and my daughter. She was born in June."

"Wow! That's great. Congratulations."

"Thank you." We tell him in unison. "We actually need to get going though, Max." I tell him. "Some friends of ours just got engaged so we're going to go celebrate with them."

"OK." He nods. "Take care. Tell your mom hi from me."

I smile. "I will. Take care."

We bypass Paris and Doyle arguing at her car.

"Hey Paris?" I call to her.

"What?" She snaps.

"What excuse did you give Headmaster Charleston as to why you were in the boys' bathroom?"

"How did you know about that?"

"Paris, the whole class knows about that. I heard about it from Mr. Medina though." I tell her as Logan helps me get in the car. Her mouth is gaping open. We start to drive away but I have Logan stop by her. "Besides Logan and I could hear you two when we were in the girls' bathroom." I roll up my window then and we speed away leaving Paris there with a gaping expression.

"Well, that was quite a party." He concludes.

"Yeah, many unexpected surprises."

"Sex in the bathroom."

"A couple of fights. All in all a great time." I tell him and he laughs. "It was nice seeing Max too."

"That was nice he asked about your mom." He notes. "How well did they know each other?"

I've never told him this. "Very well. They were engaged." I tell him quietly.

His head whips over to me. "Engaged? Seriously?"

"Logan, watch the road. Yeah, they were engaged. I'm kind of surprised he did ask about her."

"Regardless it was nice he did. What happened?"

I shrug. "Truthfully, I'm unsure. We never went into detail as to what happened. She wasn't exactly forthcoming with the details. I think she just got cold feet."

We head into New Haven to celebrate with Finn and Kelly. Colin and Steph were set to arrive any time.

"Hey." Logan tells Finn and Kelly when we get to Rich Man's Shoe.

"Logan, hey." Finn looks over at me then. "Darling you look incredible."

"Thanks Finn but you might want to watch that. You've got a fiancée to worry about offending."

"Oh, don't worry, Rory." Kelly tells me. "I'm not offended. You do look amazing. I can't believe you just recently had a baby."

"She's been getting that a lot tonight." Logan tells them as he pulls out my chair for me.

"I'm sure. So how was your reunion, darling?" Finn asks as he drinks his beer.

"Good." The waitress comes over and Logan orders a beer and I get a Shirley Temple. I tell her to go heavy on the grenadine. That garners me a glare from my husband. "Grow up, Logan. I need some sugar."

Finn and Kelly laugh. Colin and Steph show up then. Stephanie looks anything but thrilled to be there. I'm sure she's happy for Finn and Kelly but I'm sure she can't help but think that she should have gotten engaged first. After all, she and Colin have been together almost as long as we have.

"Hey Steph, Colin." I greet them as I take a sip of my extremely dark red Shirley Temple.

"Hey Rory." Colin says. "Wow!"

"You look great, Rory." Steph smiles at me as she takes a seat next to me.

OK, all of these compliments are making me so self-conscious. I mean, I know they're compliments but still. "Thanks." I tell them.

"So how's your baby?" Kelly asks.

"Good." I say.

"Yeah, she's doing good." Logan says. "She's getting pretty big."

"Let's talk about something else though. We're trying for a night away from baby talk." I tell them. "Like you guys. Congratulations on getting engaged."

"Thank you." Finn and Kelly answer in unison.

"Have you thought about when you want to have the wedding?" Steph asks.

"I think it'll probably take around a year to plan everything." Kelly decides and I honestly believe I see Steph take a sigh of relief. Like maybe this will give Colin hope of proposing to her.

"Yeah, take your time planning." I advise them.

Logan looks over at me curiously. "You know, you could have said something if you wanted more time to plan the wedding."

I sigh. "Don't get me wrong; I'm happy with how it turned out. Well, except for the dehydration and winding up in the hospital. My point is, though, take your time. You don't want to get too stressed out."

"And there is of course the other option." Logan says.

"What's that?" Finn asks.

"Hire a wedding planner and let her do her job." Logan smirks at me.

"Ha ha." I retort as I sip my Shirley Temple.

We all talk about our trip and about the wedding. I look over occasionally and see Steph. She's smiling…or she's trying to. She excuses herself a little while later and heads to the bathroom. I do the same a couple minutes later.

I walk into the bathroom and I can hear crying. "Steph?" I call quietly to her.

She comes out of the stall a minute later. Her eyes are bloodshot.

"You OK?" I ask her as I give her a hug.

"No! It should have been me and Colin!" She exclaims.

"Honey, I know. I'm sorry." I give her a sad smile. "Have you talked to Colin about this?"

"What's the point? It's not like he's going to do anything!" She retorts.

"Now you don't know that."

"Yeah, I do, Rory. I sometimes wonder why I bother to put up with his crap. He's never going to change. I'm beginning to wonder if maybe it's time to just cut our losses."

My eyes grow wide. "Are you serious?"

She nods. "I'm tired of waiting. He obviously doesn't want to marry me so I'm thinking it's time to move on."

Oh my god. Oh god this isn't good. "Steph, I really would talk to Colin before you decide anything. I wouldn't do anything rash right now. I mean you live together. You've invested over three years together. If he really didn't want to marry you, do you think you would have moved in together?"

"I'm the one who brought up living together though. It wasn't even his suggestion."

Oh. Well, I didn't know that. "Steph, seriously just talk to him. You need to tell him how you feel."

"Trust me, he got an earful on the car ride here." She tells me as she leaves the bathroom. Wow! I don't think I've ever seen her this mad. I mean, I understand why she's upset but I'm not going to recommend that she breaks up with Colin. I really hope they talk more. I instead send a message to my husband.

**Come back by the bathrooms asap!**

I leave the women's bathroom and about 5 seconds later, Logan shows up.

"What? What's going on? Is it the baby?"

I shake my head. "No, I haven't called home since we've been here." I peek around the corner and look at the table. Everyone else is still there but Steph seems a million miles away. "Steph wants to break up with Colin."

His eyes grow wide. "What?"

"Yeah, she's so pissed off right now."

"What did you say?"

"I told her not to make any rash decisions. I told her to talk to him. I reminded her they did move into together. She then reminded me it was her idea for them to move in together."

"Oh god." Logan groans.

"I don't want to get involved here more than I have. I really want to stay out of it. I really hope she just talks to him."

"So what should we do?"

I shrug. "Other than be supportive, I think we just need to stay out of it. I mean, I want them to work it out. I can't force her to talk to him though. She has to be willing to. They need to decide what's best for them."

"OK." He agrees. "I really don't like this happening."

I slowly nod. "I know. I don't like it either. By the way, don't tell him this. I mean, maybe she'll say something and maybe she won't."

He sighs heavily. "That's going to be really tough."

"I know. But it needs to be something between them. I mean, how would it look if you pulled him aside and said, 'Hey Colin, Steph's planning to break up with you. Just FYI.' How do you think he'd take the news?"

"Not well."

"That's right, not well. I probably shouldn't have even told you this."

"We're married. It would go against violation of our married code." He informs me and I grin.

"OK, if you say so." I give him a kiss. I see Finn making his way back to the bathroom.

"Hello children."

"Finn." We say in unison. I tell Logan that I'll see him back at the table. I turn to Finn then. "I really didn't want to bring this up in front of Kelly."

"What's that?"

"Can you tell me what ever possessed you to sleep with Madeline Lynn?"

He stares at me confused. "Who?"

I grin. "I'm not surprised you don't remember." I pull out my phone and show him a picture I had taken of her earlier tonight. I did it because I was sure he wouldn't remember.

His face clears. "Oh her?"

I grin again. "Yeah her."

He shrugs. "I don't know, darling. It was a long time ago. I'm sure I was really drunk at the time and mistook her for a redhead."

I shake my head. Only Finn could mistake Madeline's Jet Black hair for red.

I let him go to the bathroom and I head back to the table.

Logan and I have a couple drinks, him alcoholic ones and me not so much. By the time we leave, Steph and Colin are still there but she won't even acknowledge him. I frown. I really hate seeing this.

We get back to Stars Hollow at 11:30. The light is on. I'm very curious about this. I'm not sure if mom's downstairs waiting for us to get home or maybe to better listen for Maddy. I think that Luke is staying at the diner tonight. Mom is trying to stick to tradition here.

We walk in and mom's asleep on the couch. She moved the monitor from her room down to ours for tonight. She has one of them sitting on the coffee table by her. I'm surprised she did this because Ayden is sleeping upstairs and I would have figured she would have needed it for him but my guess he's sleeping through the night now and that her door's open so if he cried, she'd hear him.

"I'll go check on Maddy." Logan tells me as he heads to my room.

I take a seat on the coffee table and nudge my mom's arm. "Mom…"

It takes her a second to wake up. One eye slowly opens up. "Hey, hun." She opens both eyes then and slowly sits up. "How was the reunion?"

I smirk. "Eventful."

"Eventful?" She raises an eyebrow. "Care to elaborate?"

"Well, turns out Logan knew Madeline."

"Not like…"

I quickly shake my head. "No, not that way. But Finn did."

Her mouth drops open. "Really?"

I nod. "Yeah. Turns out that Tristan married Summer. I really hope that she was drunk when he proposed. That would give her an excuse as to why she said yes. She wasn't in her right mind."

"That good huh?"

"Well when I was in the hallway calling you, after I hung up, he came into the hallway and was hitting on me."

"What?"

"Don't worry. I punched him for doing that." Logan comes back out and takes a seat next to me.

Mom starts laughing. "Well, it certainly sounds eventful."

"Oh that wasn't even the best part." Logan claims and I throw him a look. "Ace, I'm talking about what you did to Francie."

"Why? What did you do to Francie?"

"She smacked her." Logan starts chuckling.

"You did?"

I shrug. "She deserved it. She was hitting on Logan. I called her a slut too actually."

"Wow!"

"Very eventful night." I conclude and I pause for a moment. Should I tell her? "Another interesting thing happened."

"What's that?" Mom asks.

"Umm…Max was there tonight."

"Really? He was?"

I nod. "He…umm…asked about you."

She gets quiet on me. "What did you tell him?"

"That you had run away and joined the circus." Mom gives me a look and I grin. "What do you think I told him? I told him the truth. And…he knows you're getting married tomorrow and he said congratulations."

She's still quiet.

"It was right to tell you that, wasn't it? You did want to know that he asked about you didn't you?"

"Oh, no hun. It's perfectly fine. I was just surprised to hear he was there."

"Another surprising thing?" I tell her.

"What's that?"

"Finn is actually engaged."

Her mouth drops open again. "Seriously?"

We nod. Logan says. "That's why we were so late. We went to New Haven and had some drinks with them."

"Wow! That's shocking."

"Yeah, for everyone."

"What do you mean?"

I sigh. "Well, Steph isn't taking the news too well. I mean she's happy for them but she's starting to question her own relationship."

"I could understand that." Mom says.

"She's giving real consideration to breaking up with Colin."

"She told you that?"

I nod. "Yeah."

"What did you say to that?"

"I told her not to make any rash decisions. I told her to talk to him."

"Did you tell Colin about this?"

I shake my head. "I didn't say anything and I told Logan not to either. This is really just between them as to what they do. I just feel bad."

"I can see why."

I look at the wall clock. It's almost midnight. "We better get to bed. It's going to be a short night. What time did you feed her?"

"About a couple hours ago."

"OK." I nod then stand up. "Goodnight mom. See you in the morning."

"Goodnight hun. Goodnight Logan." She stands up and hugs me.

"Goodnight Lorelai."

We head into my room very quietly. I peer over the crib and see that Maddy's sound asleep. We change and get into bed.

I give him a kiss. "I love you."

He gives me another one. "I love you too Rory. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

The next morning starts at 6:30. I'm up feeding Maddy. Logan is asleep. I let him sleep because it's going to be a long day today. My grandma is set to arrive at 8 o'clock on the dot and knowing her it will be more like 7:30. I think mom is out in the kitchen. I hear some stirring out there and I hear Paul Anka bark once. I look over at Logan and he's still sleeping. He's a pretty sound sleeper most of the time.

I finish feeding and burping Maddy at quarter after 7. I decide to go take a shower first. I'll eat after that.

"Logan…wake up." I nudge his arm.

He opens his eyes. "Good morning Ace."

"Good morning." I lean down and give him a kiss. "I need you to do me a favor and watch the baby. I'm going to go take a shower real quick before my grandma gets here."

"She's not supposed to be until 8."

"Remember who we're talking about."

"True." He sits up then. "All right. Go ahead. Did you feed her?"

"Yeah, just got done."

I head out into the kitchen and I see my mom pulling out a couple of rather small tuxes from a garment bag. "Hi hun, are you hungry?"

"Yeah, I am but I'm going to eat after I get done taking a shower. Who are those for?"

"Well this one." She shows me the smaller one of the two, "Is for Ayden. And this one," She holds up the other one. "is for Paul Anka."

I smile. "Of course he's going to be in the wedding."

"Yeah, April is going to walk him down the aisle. He's going to look adorable with his tux and top hat."

I'm trying my hardest to hold in my laughter. "He's going to be wearing a top hat?"

"What? He seemed to like it. I did have to get the tux fitted for him and so we tried out the top hat too and he didn't mind it at all." I think she's judging my look that I'm wanting to die laughing. "Need I remind you that Paul Anka has always loved hats. The turban, the straw hat you brought him back from your honeymoon. He's always looked rather good with them."

"Does April have any problem with walking him down the aisle?"

"I don't think so. She seemed to be okay with the idea."

I think she's probably trying to be nice. Luke was kind of limited for his groomsmen. He's not even having a best man. But Jackson and Logan are his groomsmen and it seemed uneven with me, Sookie and April as mom's attendants that it dawned on mom to make Paul Anka a groomsman too. Honestly, I think April is going to be happier walking with Paul Anka vs. Kirk who has been volunteering every chance he got for the position.

I head for the shower then. It takes me 15 minutes. I come back downstairs and it turns out grandma's already here. I look at the clock it's 7:45. Of course she's early.

"Good morning grandma." I tell her as I come into the kitchen.

"Rory, you're not dressed yet?"

I frown and look down at my pajamas. "Grandma, it's not even 8 o'clock yet. The wedding is not until noon. No, I'm not wearing my dress yet. We haven't been awake that long."

"Mother leave her alone. Just because she hasn't been up since 5 o'clock like some people does not mean that we're running late." My mom snips as she feeds Ayden his breakfast.

"Fine." Grandma sips her coffee. She looks down and sees Paul Anka watching her. "Honestly, Lorelai I don't understand why it is so important to have your dog in your wedding."

"Because it's my wedding." Mom reminds her flatly. "Paul Anka has been a member of this family for 3 years. It feels right."

Grandma's not happy about it.

"You may not like it mother but it's my wedding. Paul Anka stays in the wedding." She concludes.

"Logan?" I call into my bedroom. The door is still shut.

He opens the door. He's dressed in jeans and a gray t-shirt. "Yeah, Ace?"

"What kind of muffin do you want?"

"Blueberry is fine." He says as he comes out and brings Maddy still dressed in her pink onesie.

"There she is." My grandma coos to Maddy. She tries to grab her but Logan stops her.

"Logan, what are you doing?"

"Well, Emily you are wearing your clothes for the wedding, aren't you?"

I look at her coral chiffon pantsuit that she's wearing.

She nods. "Yes. So?"

"Well, we wouldn't want her spitting up on you and ruining them." He points out.

"Oh, I hadn't thought of that. That's true." Grandma sits back down and Logan secretly winks at me. He has a point. If Maddy did that, we'd never hear the end of it.

We eat breakfast which Logan has his blueberry muffin and I have an apple cinnamon one. Chocolate chip apparently wasn't an option this morning. I think it's still Luke's attempt to get us to eat healthy.

At nine-thirty, April arrives. She's still the same as she was when I last saw her in the hospital when Ayden was born except her hair is now about 5 inches shorter and I think she's wearing contacts.

I ask her about that and she tells me. "I just got so tired of wearing glasses. Contacts seem to suit me better."

"Yeah, they seem to." I agree and Logan nods.

"Can I hold your baby?" She asks me and I grin. Logan smiles and answers. "Sure you can." He gets up from his seat and hands her to April.

"She's so pretty."

"Thank you." We say in unison.

"Lots of blond hair."

"Gee, I wonder where she gets that from?" I start to mess with Logan's hair.

"Hey, quit it!" He laughs and April and I laugh too.

April starts talking to her and Maddy is smiling at her. She is generally a very happy baby. We really haven't had too many problems. No ear infections or fevers yet. I have a feeling it's a matter of time before that starts though.

At 10:30 I'm putting the finishing touches on my makeup before I change into my dress. Grandma is outside in the living room delegating authority to everyone. All of a sudden the door bursts open and I see my mom come in wearing her bathrobe and curlers are in her hair.

"What?" I frown at her.

"Please let me hide in here away from the crazy woman!" She pleads.

I start laughing. "Is she really bad?"

"She's Emily Gilmore. What do you think?"

"That's true."

I feed Maddy one more time before I get my dress on. There was a little dress made for Maddy. It's a coral crystal organza dress. It'll match the rest of our dresses. Everything is good to go for her. I pass her to Logan who has finished getting into his tuxedo.

I change into my knee length coral chiffon dress. I swirl around in front of the mirror. Everything looks good so I slip into my coral pumps and head out into the living room. My grandpa has now arrived and so have Jackson and Sookie and their kids.

"Rory hey!" Sookie gives me a hug.

"Hey Sookie!" I say as I hug her. "You look great."

"Me? Look at you! You look amazing!"

"Oh, thanks."

"She's been getting that comment a lot this weekend." Logan informs her. "I think she's surprised."

I am to be honest. "Logan…"

"What? I'm just being honest. I think it's surprising you to hear everyone tell you that. You do look great."

I just smile.

We arrive at the church at 11:30. It's completely packed which is not a surprise. It's just me and my mom in the bridal area right now. Lane is watching Maddy for the moment. I even managed to tell grandma that I wanted a minute alone with mom and I actually got it.

Mom is looking herself over in the mirror. I help her with her veil.

"How are you doing?" I ask as I bring it down over her face. I'm sure it's really not needed considering this is pretty much a vow renewal more than an actual wedding but it is the first church wedding.

"Good, hun. Good." She slowly nods and I frown.

"Are you OK?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm just…I can't wait to get this over with."

"Mom, what do you mean? What are you talking about?"

"She's ruining everything!" Mom moans.

"I know. She's grandma though. I'll do my best to keep it at a minimum for the damage OK?"

"Really?"

I give her a hug. "Of course mom. I'm your matron of honor. I'll just consider it on my list of things to do." I pull back. "Come on…let's do this."

Grandpa is waiting outside the room to escort mom. Luke is waiting down the aisle. First it's me and Logan, then Sookie and Jackson and last is April and Paul Anka. Gigi is the flower girl and Lane helps out by pushing a little stroller that has Ayden and Maddy in it. She brings the stroller up to the front pew where grandma is sitting. We set the stroller by her. I think she was surprised by this but she never says anything.

The wedding march starts and everyone looks to the back to see the doors open and mom step inside with grandpa. She looks so beautiful! I glance over at Luke and see that he's beaming at her.

The wedding starts to go smoothly and then the minister asks. "If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

Paul Anka decides to bark then. Everyone laughs…except my grandma. Even my grandpa's chuckling.

"I'm sorry that doesn't count." The minister informs him and he barks again.

Mom sighs. "What's wrong, buddy?" She goes over and bends down by Paul Anka.

He barks again. He barks two more times before she gets a clue.

"OK fine. Have it your way. I just think you looked really good with it on." She takes his top hat off. "Better?"

Paul Anka barks again as if telling her yes.

"I told you that wouldn't last long." I whispered to her.

The whole ceremony takes about half an hour. It was really beautiful. We stay about another half hour to take family pictures. I think they'll turn out good. Ayden looked adorable in his little tux.

We leave mom and Luke to take their own pictures. April takes Ayden for the time being. Logan has Paul Anka and I'm carrying Maddy.

"Quite a wedding." I comment as we walk down by the town square.

"And to think it could have been halted because of a dog." Logan teases as he tightens his hold on Paul Anka's leash.

I start laughing. "That actually was pretty funny the fact that he chose to bark then. I knew that top hat wouldn't last though."

"He did look pretty good with it on." April comments as she walks by us. "For a dog."

"I don't think I've ever seen a dog his size wear a tux." I comment.

The party starts at 2:15. We'll probably be here until six then head to Hartford to visit Logan's parents. His suggestion. I'm very proud of him. I'm glad he's finally opened up more. Of course I'm equally impressed by his parents. Especially Shira. She really seems to enjoy hearing things about her granddaughter. It won't be long before she has another grandchild. Honor's due in approximately 2 ½ months.

I've been keeping close watch on grandma to make sure she's not doing anything to piss mom off. I see her ranting to some of her DAR friends about Paul Anka and what he did during the ceremony.

"Hello ladies." I join them. There's grandma, Nora, Nancy and Lucy.

"Hello, Rory." Lucy says. "What a beautiful wedding."

"Thank you. Mom made a really beautiful bride."

"And you my dear were beautiful too." Nora tells me as she looks at Maddy. "How old is she?"

"She just turned 3 months old last week." I tell them.

"She's adorable, Rory." Nancy tells me.

"Thank you." I smile. "Would it be possible to steal a moment alone with my grandma?"

They quickly agree and disperse towards the food area.

"What is it that I can help you with, Rory?"

"Well, actually grandma it would be nice if you would stop making comments like the ones you were making just now to people."

"What do you mean?"

"Grandma, Paul Anka did not ruin the wedding. Quite frankly he added a little bit of humor to it. Please stop telling people that he ruined the entire thing because he didn't."

She stares at me blankly.

"Look, mom is under a lot of pressure today. She wants everything to go smoothly and you're…not helping by making those comments."

"She should have never had a dog in the ceremony. I thought the whole idea was preposterous."

"Grandma, it's her wedding!" I exclaim. "Let her get her wish. Of course it's not what a normal ceremony would be but Stars Hollow does not do normal. We're different. As long as the minister had no problem with it then you shouldn't either." I look over at mom and she locks eyes with me. Her eyes seem to be doing some pleading. My expression I think it putting her more at ease.

"Please you need to just back off, OK? It's not your wedding. Grandma, you're not even the wedding planner." I remind her. "Please just go have some fun with grandpa. Try to relax and have some fun."

She's not happy, I know but she just needs to leave mom alone. Let her enjoy her day.

We have our meal which was chicken, potatoes, 3 types of salads and even 3 types of bread.

While everyone is eating, grandpa gets up and makes a small speech about mom and Luke and how happy he is that they're married. I'd love to believe this is sincere. It sounds like it but it's hard to tell with my grandparents.

I then stand up and make my way to the microphone. I hear people applauding which I'm surprised at. "Hey everyone."

I'm hearing different responses including Wooo Rory from my mom and Luke is shaking his head at her.

"Well, I just want to tell my mom and Luke how happy I am that you got married and I think I speak for everyone in Stars Hollow when we say…" I turn the microphone to the town.

"It's about time!" The whole town screams.

My mom and Luke are laughing.

"Yes, exactly. It's about time. It took you guys long enough to get here." I grin. "Regardless, Logan, Maddy and I wish you guys a lifetime a happiness." I look down and grab Ayden from his stroller. "I think Ayden wishes that for you too." He starts giggling so everyone else starts laughing too.

"Anyway, to mom and Luke. Cheers." I raise my glass and everyone follows suit.

Sookie gets up then and gives a sweet speech about being mom's best friend and she had been praying for this day to finally come and now it was finally here. Logan and I share interesting looks as Sookie is holding back her tears of joy. Jackson has to escort Sookie back to her seat. Everyone gets a kick of this.

Miss Patty and Babette give their own speech together about how Luke has been wanting mom forever and Luke keeps pleading with them to stop. They don't of course. The shocking speech came from Taylor who said he really didn't believe that they would stay together but he was glad he was wrong. I think he stunned everyone into silence. Not only because he didn't think it would work but more about how he was wrong.

We have cake and of course Paul Anka even got his own piece of cake. His was of the non-chocolate layer though. We make our rounds then. I get a few dances alone with my husband before I go get my daughter from Miss Patty and Logan, Maddy and I do a group dance together. She seems to like it.

At five-thirty, we start saying our goodbyes. We're heading to eat supper with Logan's family. All in all, it was a very memorable weekend. Mom made a really beautiful bride and the ceremony was eventful. All in all, it was a classic Stars Hollow celebration.

* * *

><p><strong>Yea! So the wedding is over now. OK so I'm thinking I need a chapter where Maddy gets sick. One of you suggested this and I can't remember which one of you did. That's probably going to be the next chapter. But the question is, do you want to have the chapter start with the dinner with Logan's parents and sister or are they just back in San Francisco? If you have a different idea for the chapter, let me know that too. Anyway, keep reviewing please!<strong>


	6. Logan Huntzberger, Mediator

**OK first of all I'm really sorry it took this long to get this chapter out. I have two jobs now and somedays I'm working anywhere from 12-14 hours. I haven't had much time to do any writing. Two, I have no idea what is going on with this website. I don't get alerts anymore on reviews and it's taking me a few times to even be able to upload chapters. Anyway, the inspiration for this chapter came from Summer2391. This chapter in part revolves around Logan's parents but the majority centers around Colin and Steph. Please please review! I do check my counter for the reviews and I have been responding that way. **

* * *

><p>Well, it's been quite a weekend to say the least. It's had all the highlights that you see in the blockbusters: you know, a fight (and a slap!), sex, intrigue, melancholia, mystery. And all of this even before we go and see my parents!<p>

I'm driving our rental car to Hartford. Rory looks like she's tired. I know the baby is; she's asleep.

"You're not going to fall asleep on me, are you?" I ask her.

She shakes her head. "I will tell you I'm glad you're driving, though."

"Quite a weekend."

"Yeah. It was exhausting especially today."

I frown. "What do you mean?"

Rory sighs. "I love my grandma, I do but sometimes she is just so damn judgmental."

I nod. "I know. I felt sorry for your mom."

"It makes me happy that at least she didn't do that during our wedding planning."

"Thank god for small favors."

"She just doesn't get it. Paul Anka didn't ruin the wedding."

"That was actually pretty funny." I grin. "He couldn't have timed that better really. And the minister went along well with it."

"Yeah he did." Rory smiles. "She doesn't get that this town isn't normal."

"Rory, it's over. Let it go."

She sighs. "I know. I just wanted mom to have a perfect wedding and I think grandma ruined the mood."

"I think overall your mom was happy with her wedding. You did keep your grandma away from her. That's what she really wanted."

"I guess."

"Ace, come on. Don't let this drag you down. We still have a relatively long night ahead of us."

"That's true; we do."

Rory gets a call then and it's my mom. Turns out they were in New York for the day and were just leaving. They asked about meeting them in New York or if we didn't want to, they would meet us in Hartford, it would just be a little bit of a wait. I decide that we can drive to New York. I'm driving anyway. They give us the name of the restaurant where the reservation is for 7 o'clock.

It's just after 7 when we arrive at the restaurant. Honor and Josh are waiting by the door for us.

"Where are they at?" I ask.

"Oh, at the table. They just got seated a few minutes ago. We told them we would wait for you." Honor tells us and then looks at Maddy. "Hi sweetie. Don't you look so cute!"

"She's wearing her dress she wore for the wedding. We came straight from there."

"How was it?"

Rory and I glance at each other. "Good." I say.

"Yeah, that's really believable, Logan." Honor tells me.

"Grandma was just getting to mom and kind of me too."

"Oh, that's too bad." Honor gave a sad smile then glanced at Maddy. "Can I carry her?"

"Sure." Rory smiles as she hands the car seat to her.

We head into the dining room and notice my parents.

"Hi, mom, dad."

"Hello, Logan, Rory." Dad says.

"Hello, darling, Rory." Mom says. "How was your mother's wedding?"

"Eventful." Rory tells her. "Grandma has a presence about her."

"Rory…" I tell her.

"That she certainly does." My dad nods.

"How are things with you?" I decide to change the subject.

"Things are good." Mom says as she drinks her water. "I went in for a checkup recently and everything's good."

"That's great." I nod as we order drinks. I look to my sister who is currently holding Maddy. "How are things going for you?"

"Good." She looks at Josh then. "Really good."

"OK so what's up with that?" Rory asks.

"Oh we found out what we're having." Josh tells us.

Rory's eyes light up. "And?"

"We're having a boy." Honor reveals.

"Oh! That's so great!" Rory tells her.

"That's great. Congratulations, you guys." I tell them.

"That is great news." My dad tells them.

"Now you'll have one of each for your grandkids." I point out.

"That's very true." Mom nods.

We spend dinner talking about how things are going and how things are with them. About halfway through dinner, I hear a buzzing noise coming from Rory's purse. Rory apparently does not hear this because she is telling stories about Maddy. I reach into her purse which is on the floor in between us and pull out her phone. I flip it open and read:

**Broke up w/Colin 2night. I'm tired of waiting 4 him…**

"Oh god." I mutter under my breath.

"What's wrong, dear?" Mom asks.

"Nothing." I shake my head. "I'll be right back. I need to make a phone call. It'll just take a minute." I take Rory's phone with me and head towards the bathroom. I call Steph's phone.

"Rory?" Steph answers on the third ring.

"No, Steph it's me."

"Oh, Logan."

"Don't sound so disappointed now." I tease her.

"I'm not. I'm just…why are you on Rory's phone?"

"Because you sent the message to her phone. She didn't hear it ring because she's been telling my parents baby stories for the past 20 minutes but I heard it. Why did you break up with Colin?"

"Because I'm sick of waiting for nothing, Logan! He doesn't even care!" She's starting to cry now and I'm feeling just a little uncomfortable here. Well, awkward may be a more appropriate word.

"Look, where are you?"

"I'm at the apartment. Colin's going to have to find a new place to live." She reveals through her sobs.

"OK Rory and I are in New York. As soon as we finish eating with my parents we will swing by, OK?"

"OK, fine."

"Bye." I turn around and see Rory heading towards me.

"Hey, is everything OK?"

I hand her phone back to her. I punch in 7 on my speed dial on my phone. "Read the message." I tell her as I listen on my phone until Colin picks up.

"Hey it's me. Where are you? OK, meet me at the Pub we always go to when I come to New York in an hour. I don't care that you don't want to." I inform him. "No, Colin, you have some explaining to do. I'll see you there in an hour." I hang up then.

I look over at Rory and she's frowning. "She broke up with him?"

I nod. "I hear your phone vibrating when you were telling the story about Maddy and going to the park so I figured I'd see who it was. Then I saw that."

Rory looks sad. "I've already talked to her. I figure as soon as we're done we can go over there." I tell her.

"You're going to talk to Colin?"

"Well, I figured I'd go to their apartment first then yeah. That's why I told him an hour."

"Think he's going to show up?"

"He better." I tell her.

* * *

><p>God, I can't believe they broke up. I mean, I realize that Steph was pissed off but I was really hoping they wouldn't go that far. Logan and I head back to the table. Logan's dad asks us if everything is OK and we tell him yes. It's almost 8 when we finish and Logan is going to meet Colin at 8:30. We tell Logan's parents goodbye and then it's just us and Honor and Josh.<p>

"So what's the real story?" Honor asks.

"Steph broke up with Colin." I tell her.

"Really?" She raises an eyebrow. "Wow!"

"No the bigger wow is that Finn and Kelly are engaged."

Honor's mouth drops open. "Oh my god! Are you serious?"

I nod.

"Never would have seen that one coming." It dawns on Honor then. "Aww…I feel bad for her."

"I do too. We're heading to talk to them now." I tell her as I put Maddy back into her car seat.

"Do you want us to watch her?" She asks.

"Oh, you don't have to do that."

"Oh, it'll be good practice for us when the baby comes. Sure, we can watch her. "

"OK if you're sure."

"Absolutely."

"OK, well I wouldn't think we would be more than an hour; two tops."

"Don't worry about it, Rory."

I help Honor get Maddy into her car and Logan comes around and picks me up. I get in the car and sigh.

"You have a game plan?" I ask him as I buckle up.

"Honestly, no. This is more or less just trying to figure out what the hell went wrong." He looks over at me. "Why, you have one?"

I shake my head. "Not really."

We arrive at Steph's apartment within 10 minutes. It takes her a few knocks before she opens the door. She knew we were coming but it almost looks like she was ready to go to bed. Her face is bright red and her eyes are bloodshot and she's in her sweats.

"Come on in, you guys."

"Are you OK?" I wasn't going to ask how she was because I know how she is.

"All things considered, I'm fine. Colin's a jackass, that's nothing new though."

"Steph…" Logan starts to say and Steph is very quick to cut him off.

"Don't you defend him, Logan. You don't know what it's been like to live with him."

"That's true; I don't." He sighs. "Steph, did you even talk to him?"

"I tried. I asked him now that Finn and Kelly were engaged, did the thought of marriage ever come to his mind for us."

"And what did he say?"

"Not really."

I share a look with Logan. "He said not really?"

"Yeah, so I told him that his ass was finding a new place to live because I have every intention of getting married and if he didn't want to marry me, I'll find someone who will."

I sigh. God, I can't believe him. I decide to walk Logan out. Steph questions where he is going and he told her to try and salvage their relationship. Steph told him he was wasting his breath but Logan told her that he would try to at least find out why Colin is so resistant to marrying her.

We're out in the hallway. "I'll be back in about an hour." He tells me.

"OK." I nod. "Logan?"

"Yeah, Ace?"

"Did you ever think it would be possible that Finn and Colin would switch lives?"

Honestly it never would have occurred to me that Finn would get engaged before Colin and Steph….or even the fact that he would get engaged at all. The guy was so adamantly opposed to monogamy. He scoffed at the notion for the longest time. Even that day we went shopping in New York and he had met Kelly, he still told us how he thought that monogamy was boring. Never in my wildest dreams would I have ever figured that their opinions would have swapped.

"Never Ace. This whole thing has thrown me for a loop." He looks at his watch then. "I better go. I'll be back soon." He gives me a quick kiss then leaves.

* * *

><p>I get to the Pub just a few minutes after I told Colin I would. He's already there and it looks like he's been there awhile.<p>

"You're late." He tells me.

"So what? Be glad I'm here at all." I tell him as I order a scotch on the rocks.

"Oh, I'm supposed to be glad?" He tells me.

"Colin, first of all, you're beyond drunk."

"Tell me something I don't know."

"Second, how about you tell me something I don't know."

"I have no clue what that even means."

"It means why the hell did you tell Steph you've never thought about marrying her?"

"Because I haven't."

"Colin, come on. That is a bunch of BS. I've heard you mention it a couple times. Did you really think that she would just stay with you indefinitely without any kind of future?"

He just keeps his mouth shut.

"Wow! I never thought I would say this because you're my best friend but maybe she was right to dump your ass."

He's suddenly very awake. "What? What the hell does that mean?"

"That means that it seems like Steph had a lot more invested in you guys than you did." I take a drink of my scotch. "I hear it was actually her idea to move in together."

"Yeah, it was. So?"

"So? It's like you're not even trying, Colin. You've become lazy. Let me ask you something…do you even love her?"

"Of course I do."

"Well, that's something at least. Have you told her that recently?"

"Last night."

"And today when she was throwing your ass out of your apartment, were you even trying to stop her? Telling her that you love her and breaking up was the last thing you wanted?"

"What do you want from me, Logan? Not everyone has the perfect relationship like you and Rory do."

I stifle a laugh. "Excuse me? You think Rory and I have the perfect relationship? Colin, we had broken up once or at least I thought we had and we were pretty close to a second time. We have both had to work really hard to get this to work. Yes, we're happy but we're far from perfect. We have had more happen over the last year than some people ever have to go through."

"What are you talking about? People get married and have babies all the time."

"Colin, it was not in our plans to have Maddy so soon. She's an angel and we're lucky to have her but for the four days that followed after we found out Rory was pregnant it took a lot of convincing each other we would be able to be parents already. And that's not the only thing. For the majority of this last year I've been to hell and back with my parents. It has been very trying and very stressful but in the end, we're both happy. We had to work on it though. We're not perfect and Rory and I both will adamantly tell you that."

He gets quiet on me. I think I shocked him.

"So tell me the truth…why don't you want to marry her?"

"It's not that I don't want to marry her, Logan. It's I'm not sure if I want to get married at all."

"What? Why? You don't like the idea of coming home to Steph every night?"

"I do that right now, Logan."

"Not anymore you don't. She loves you, Colin. You really need to think about what you're throwing away. If you don't think you're meant to be together, I guess we'll have to respect that but I would give it some serious thought."

"It's too late, Logan."

"No, it's not. I didn't stop trying to get Rory back. She took me back. If you want her back, you need to explain why you're being so resistant to marriage."

I do some thinking and then it dawns on me what the problem could be. "It's because of your parents isn't it?"

He just looks over at me.

"Colin, I realize your parents got divorced when you were young but that doesn't mean you're going to end up getting divorced."

"Logan…"

"Look, I know it hurt you when your parents split up but just because your mom had an affair with one of her business partners, that doesn't mean that Steph would do the same to you."

"So what are you telling me to do?"

"I'm telling you that if you love Steph, you need to go back and fight for her. Be honest with her. I don't think she's really expecting a marriage proposal right this second but I think she wants to know that your relationship is going somewhere. Right now from what I gathered she's pretty much thinking it's completely dead."

"OK." He nods as he slowly stands up. "Let's go."

Within 10 minutes, we're in a taxi heading back to their apartment.

"What are you going to tell her?" I ask him as we pull up to the building.

"I don't know. I'll just go with my gut."

We ride up to their apartment and Colin rushes down the hall to their door. He still has his key apparently because the next thing I know he's using it and opening the door. I come in behind him and see Rory and Steph are on the couch watching TV.

'What do you want?" Steph asks him as she turns away from him.

"We need to talk."

"I'm just going to go into the spare room and call Honor to check on the baby. Come on Logan." Rory grabs my hand as we make our way to the back bedroom. Turns out she was serious. She literally is calling Honor to check on Maddy. I'm, meanwhile, listening by the door to see if I can hear what they're saying.

Rory hangs up her phone and smirks at me. "You're bad."

"I'm just curious about what he's going to say."

"What did you tell him?"

"Well, I had to correct him on a few things first."

"Like?"

"Like the fact that we don't have a perfect relationship."

Rory's mouth gapes open. "He actually thought that?"

I nod. "Yeah he did. Also that he thought he wouldn't have to contribute any hard work into their relationship. I actually told him that he was getting lazy."

"Really?"

"I told him that if he thought that he was going to give Steph an indefinite future as far as they went that maybe she was right to dump him."

"Seriously, you told him that?"

"Well, it's the truth. She shouldn't have to wait around forever." I crack the door open. "Come on, let's see how things are going."

We sneak out into the hallway. They can't see us. Steph is still sitting on the couch and Colin is now sitting next to her.

"Look, Steph. I love you. You know I love you."

"Love alone isn't going to save us, Colin." She tells him.

"I know that." He nods. "When I told you that I never thought about marrying you, that wasn't the truth. Of course I have thought about marrying you."

Stephanie is keeping her face bland though.

"But honestly, it scares me to death and I'm just not ready right now."

"Why?"

Wow! She's not even going to cut him a break on his honesty. Then again, I'm not totally surprised she isn't.

"Because Steph my parents got divorced when I was 9. You know that."

"Colin, I'm not your mother. If we ever got married, I would never want you to worry that I would cheat on you because you know I wouldn't. I know your history with your parents but that doesn't mean it should stop you from getting married. Look at Rory and Logan and how well their marriage has worked."

Rory and I share a look and Colin jumps in then which I figured he would.

"Yeah, I got clued in on their marriage. It's not perfect, Steph. Quite frankly no marriage is. Logan clued me in on that. It's a lot of work."

"You told him that?" Rory mouths to me.

"Of course I did." I whisper to her. "It does take a lot of work. Are you going to disagree with me?"

She shakes her head. "No, it does."

"I know it's a lot of work." Steph argues.

"Look Steph. I do want to marry you. I'm sorry if you feel like we're going nowhere here but I promise I do want to marry you. I just need you to be patient with me."

"Honestly, Colin, my patience is starting to wear thin. You need to give me something to go on here."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. But right now just you saying that isn't making me feel any better. Everything is being done because of me. It was my suggestion for us to move in together. I sometimes feel like I'm the only one who cares about this relationship."

"I am sorry that I was making you feel that way. It wasn't until Logan pointed it out that I noticed he was right. I guess I had been lazy when it came to us."

I have to smirk. It's nice to hear that I was right.

"Is your ego big enough yet?" Rory whispers.

"No, not yet." I tell her.

"I didn't think I really needed to put in all that much effort. I know now that was selfish on my part. I'm sorry I ever made you think that. You do deserve better than that."

Steph's expression starts to soften. I think she's liking what he's telling her. "Thank you for telling me that. I need to know there's a future with us, Colin because if there's not, we just need to move on. I'm tired of just standing still."

He nods. "I know. I am too. I do want us to get married, Steph. I just want a little more time before we do."

Steph sighs but it's not an impatient sigh. It's more of a relaxed sigh. "As long as you see we do have a future, I'll give you more time."

Colin grins as he leans forward and kisses her. "I love you."

"I know. I love you too."

"OK you guys you can stop hiding in the hallway." Colin calls to us.

We come out a few seconds later.

"Everything good?" Rory asks.

"Yeah, everything's fine." Steph tells us.

"Good." I tell them.

"Do you guys want to stick around a little while longer?" Steph asks.

Rory and I look at each other. "We'd like to guys but we got to get headed home. Honor and Josh are watching the baby and we have a 7 am flight tomorrow morning."

"Raincheck?" I ask them.

"Sure." They nod.

We give them hugs and they head off to get Maddy from Honor. We don't stay too long there either. We're on the road right after 10.

"What a day." Rory says as we head out of town. She's driving.

"What a weekend." I correct her.

"I'm glad we were able to get them back together." She tells me.

"Yeah me too."

"So let me ask you something."

"What's that, Ace?"

"Are you happy?"

I look at her in surprise. "Of course I'm happy. Why?"

"I was just curious because of what Colin said you told him. It just made me wonder whether or not you are."

"Rory, of course I'm happy. I was just trying to get Colin to realize that he needs to take his relationship seriously with Steph. I told him that we are happy but we also have a lot of hard work invested in our relationship too. I told him it hasn't always been easy and actually this has been one of the hardest years ever."

Rory looks over at me for a second. She nods. "Yeah, it has. Between the marriage, the baby and everything with your parents, it has been a very trying year. It hasn't been easy."

"No it hasn't but it has had a lot of rewarding aspects that have made it worth it."

She grins at me. "I couldn't agree more."

"I love you Ace."

"I love you too Logan."

* * *

><p><strong>I don't remember much being said on Colin's parents. I mean, I heard mention of his dad's name but nothing really about his parents. OK so next chapter will actually be Maddy getting sick. I'm thinking the one after that would be Rory and Logan's Anniversary. What do you think they should do for it? Head back home? Stick in California. I'm also throwing around the idea of an actual LDB event. I mean, they didn't get to do it last year. Offer any suggestions you have, people! And please review! I love them and right now they are what's keeping me happy between my two jobs. <strong>


	7. 3 am Awakenings

**I really don't try to take so long getting these chapters out for you. I had a hard time with this chapter because I have no first hand experience with sick babies. I relied on the what to expect in the 1st year book and also the website for . It's a pretty good website. Keep that in mind as far as how I wrote how they handled Maddy getting sick. A surprise at the end of the chapter. Review please! You know how I love them!**

* * *

><p><strong>Two weeks later<strong>

**3:28 am**

I'm awakened by the sound of high pitched screams. I jolt forward and try to come out of my sleep induced coma I was in. Logan then sits up.

"What's going on? Is she OK?"

I give him a look like are you serious? "I don't know." I tell him in all honesty. "Let me go get her. Why don't you warm up a bottle?" I throw the covers off of me and take off down the hall towards Maddy's bedroom. I pick her up from her crib and take a seat on the nearby rocking chair and wrap her in her blanket. I rock her back and forth but it doesn't seem like it's helping. I very carefully keep one arm around her and with the other hand, I feel her forehead. Wow! She is pretty warm.

Logan comes in a few seconds later with a bottle.

"I think she's getting sick, Logan." I tell him as I take the bottle from him and try to feed her.

"Is she warm?"

I nod. "Yeah, very." Maddy is having nothing to do with this bottle and she won't stop screaming. I sigh. "Here, take her for a second."

Logan grabs her from me. "What are you going to do?"

"Call my mom."

I head into our bedroom and dial my mom's number. By now it's almost 7 her time so I'm pretty sure she would be getting up since she has to work today. It rings about three times before she picks up.

"Hello?"

"Hey mom." I sigh.

"Rory…hun, what's wrong?"

"Really? You can't hear the screaming in the background?"

"Is she sick?"

"I don't know. That's my guess."

"Well, is she running a fever?"

"I haven't taken her temperature with the thermometer yet but yeah she feels warm."

"Well, take her temperature."

I head back into her bedroom and I find that Logan is taking her temperature. Maddy meanwhile is still screaming.

"Aww…I feel bad for her." My mom tells me.

"Yeah, I do too."

Logan pulls the digital thermometer out of her ear. "It's 101.6."

"It's 101.6." I tell my mom.

"Are her ears red?"

I glance over at her. "Yeah, they do look pretty red."

"My guess is she might have an ear ache."

"Do you think she needs to go to the ER?"

"Do you have a pediatrician?"

"Yeah, Dr. Lewis."

"Make a call to the doctor. I think you should be fine to wait until morning but I'm not a doctor, hun."

"You have had two kids though. You've seen this stuff."

"I know but that doesn't mean I have a medical degree. Just one at being an awesome mom."

"So funny." I tell her with a smile.

"Like I said, I'm sure you're fine to wait for a few hours so you could make an appointment but call the doctor to be on the safe side."

I sigh. "OK. Will do. Thanks, mom."

"Anytime, kid. Let me know how things go."

"I will. Bye." I hang up with her and head into the kitchen and look up the doctor's home number. I'm sure he loves me calling him at this time of night to wake him up and ask him but I'm sure he's also aware that as a new mom, I'm kind of terrified. My guess is it wouldn't be the first time he's gotten a late night call.

I spend about five minutes on the phone with him and he said that if she starts running a fever higher than 102 to take her to the emergency room otherwise he would get her in within a few hours.

Unfortunately, it's a long few hours. I stay home with Maddy and Logan goes to work sleep deprived. He asked if he should stay home but I dismissed that. I would be fine. I tell him that I would call him as soon as I was done at the doctor's office. Hopefully I'll get some medicine from the doctor. Maddy had finally cried herself to sleep at 5. I was able to get about an hour and a half of sleep before she woke up screaming again. Yeah, Logan and I are going to be spacing at least 3 years in between kids. I've already drawn that conclusion.

I talk to the doctor's office at 8 and am able to get Maddy into the office at 8:45. So so happy that I got in right away. I think the doctor must have made a note when he came in this morning that more than likely I would be in. I'm even happier that the office is only 15 minutes away.

It's shortly after 8:45 that we get in to see Dr. Lewis. He's a very nice man that was referred to us by Mark, the guy that Logan works with. Dr. Lewis is his and his wife Callie's pediatrician for their two kids. Dr Lewis is in mid-40's, has brown hair and is very tall.

"Hello Rory." He tries to shake my hand. Of course I maneuver a hand free from holding Maddy, who is screaming her head off and shake his hand.

"Hi Dr. Lewis."

"Oh, someone's really not happy, huh?" He glanced at her.

"No, she's not." I sigh. "I knew it couldn't last forever but I was really enjoying the fact that she hadn't gotten sick."

"It's inevitable, Rory. Babies get sick. Has she slept at all since you called me this morning?"

"Not much. A little over an hour."

"OK well let's look things over."

He looks her over and looks in her ears. "Yep, she has an ear infection. Very common in babies. I would recommend trying ibuprofen first. If that doesn't seem to help after a few days, we can look into an antibiotic. I want to wait to try that though." He admits to me. "Make sure it's either ibuprofen or acetaminophen. No aspirin."

I nod. "Right. No aspirin." I know there is a link between aspirin and I think it's called Reyes Syndrome. I had read something about it in one of the parenting magazines and how it can be deadly.

"You may also want to try some ear drops, try a warm compress or elevating the head of the mattress in her crib." He tells me. "You can place something under the head of it. Just make sure not to put a pillow in the crib with her."

I nod again. "I know. She would run the risk of suffocating."

"That's right." He stands up. "OK well, do you have any further questions right now?"

I shake my head. "No, not right now. Thank you Dr. Lewis."

"Sure Rory. If you have any questions just give me a call here or at home."

"Thank you. I appreciate it." I shake his hand again.

While I'm getting Maddy situated in her car seat in the SUV, my phone rings. Of course it's Logan. Maddy's starting to cry though so I'm going to keep this brief.

"Hey."

"Hey Ace. How did it go?"

"Well, she has an ear infection."

"What did the doctor say to try?"

"Ear drops, warm compress, elevating the top part of her mattress, and ibuprofen."

"Wow! Lots of options. Well, listen, I decided to come home and work."

I groan. "Logan, you shouldn't be doing that. You don't need to."

"It's already done, Ace. I'm already 20 minutes from home. What do you want me to do?"

"OK, go to the store and pick up some ear drops for babies and some ibuprofen. Make sure there is no aspirin. Aspirin is dangerous for babies."

"I remember that article you showed me, Ace. Don't worry." He assures me.

"If all else fails, ask the pharmacist."

"Good idea. I may do that if I have trouble."

"OK, I need to go. She won't stop screaming." I sigh. "I'll see you soon."

"OK see you soon. I love you."

"Yeah, I love you too." I hang up. I then drive home as quickly as I possibly can without breaking any laws.

Logan arrives about 20 minutes after I get home. Maddy hasn't stopped crying since we left the doctor's office though. I feel bad for her but right now, I'm doing the best I can.

"Hey." He kisses my forehead. "Are you OK?"

"I'm better than she is." I tell him.

"Well, let's try and give her some medicine."

I take a look at the ibuprofen. "So did you talk to the pharmacist?"

He nods. "He recommended that one."

After we give her some medicine, I go ahead and feed her and try to rock her to sleep. It takes awhile but she finally calms down. I lay her down and then pull Logan into our bedroom and we take a nap together too. It's about three hours before we get up. It was so nice and well needed.

**One Week Later**

OK so we got Maddy through her first ear infection. Within a day or two, she was feeling better. We got lucky I think. Our phone rings at 3 o'clock in the morning though a week after we got woke up from Maddy screaming.

Logan answers after the third ring. "Hello?" He mumbles as he sits up.

I sit up and stare at him and I see his eyes grow wide.

"What? Are you sure?" He exclaims. "OK, OK we'll be there are soon as we can."

"Logan what is it?"

"It's Honor. She's in labor."

* * *

><p><strong>OK so that was weird. I don't know I have been having issues with this website. Anyway, now the problem here is that Honor is still like a month early as far as her having the baby goes. I mean the baby is going to live and everything but he's going to be a preemie I think. Unless you think she should go full term. I like the idea of doing this though but as always majority will rule here. Review please and let me know your thoughts!<br>**


	8. Authors Note Landing

Hey guys! Oh my god I am so so sorry that I haven't updated any of my stories recently. I have a very good explanation for it though. First of all I hope all of you had a Merry Xmas & hope you all have a very happy new year. OK so now what's been happening. Well, I'll tell you a relatively short story. It was about two weeks ago, I was in the shower and I felt this incredibly horrible pain in my left side. I thought it was my kidney but that was just the start of it. I wound up in the ER that night because it was so bad. Later on that night, I found out part of my lung collapsed. Yeah, I ended up having chest tubes in and eventually, had lung surgery. Was on a ventiliator for awhile and that was very scary to wake up and find that out. Total I was in the hospital for 9 days. Right now I'm at home hooked up to oxygen. Not a huge amount but I still need it nonetheless.

Anyway, sorry if I said too much. I just wanted you guys to know I am working on all of my stories. My computer is not currently hooked up and I'm doing my writing by hand for right now. I just need you to wait a little bit longer. You're great reviewers and you're my reason for writing. I promise I'll get all the chapters out asap, OK?

Mandy


	9. Honor's Baby Boy

**OK three stories down, 1 to go. OK this chapter is about Honor and the fact that she went into labor. I'm thinking next chapter will be their anniversary. The one after that I think will be Christmas. We need to skip ahead some, you know? Anyway, I hope you like it. Review please!**

* * *

><p><strong>4 Hours Later…<strong>

OK, so we're now in the air. Maddy was a little pissed off of course that we woke her up but she fell back asleep relatively quickly. The last time I called Josh, Honor was doing OK. She had been given medicine to stop the contractions. From what Josh had said, the doctor said that the baby would more than likely be fine if he ended up coming now however they wanted to try to delay if possible.

I did talk to my sister briefly. She's hanging in there. I know she's scared. She's trying to hide it however I know that she's just putting up a brave front. It was something that we were known for: reading each other. It was all a part of the Huntzberger charade as we grew up. We were able to tell each other's real emotions even if we conveyed fake ones for everyone else. I love my sister. The only other person who can read me like she can is Rory.

"Logan?" Rory nudges my arm. I'm not asleep even though it's… god, I don't even know what time zone we're currently in so I couldn't tell you the time even if I wanted to.

"What's up Ace?"

"You OK?"

I nod. "Yeah, just thinking about Honor."

Rory puts on a brave smile. "She's strong, Logan. She's going to do just fine."

"I know." I nod. "She's scared."

"Of course she's scared. It's understandable. We've been through that."

"Yeah but Rory ours was at the beginning. She's at the end."

"Exactly. She's at the end. From what the doctor said, the baby is going to be fine if he's delivered early. Honor was in her last 6 weeks. I'm not saying she doesn't have any right to be scared. Of course she does but we need to keep good thoughts. She's going to do great." She grabs my hand and gives it a squeeze. Keep good thoughts. That's what we're going to do…

It's early afternoon by the time we make it to the hospital. We take turns going in and seeing Honor because we bring Maddy to the hospital with us. We were going to see if there was a way that Lorelai would watch her but that would require her bringing Ayden to the hospital in New York and that's a drive for them really. We'll more than likely be staying with them tonight though.

I go in first. She's asleep and actually so is Josh in the chair beside her. I feel bad for waking her up but I want to let her know we did make it. "Hey." I whisper to her as I carefully nudge her elbow. She's got an IV in her wrist. I startle her for a second. She smiles sleepily.

"Logan…" She breathes. "You made it."

"Of course we made it. We came as quick as we could. Maybe we should come back though. I think you should sleep."

"No, don't go yet." She grabs my hand. "I've been sleeping all day. Stay."

"OK." I nod as I take a seat on the edge of her bed. "How are you doing?"

"I'm kind of scared. I don't think that the medicine is helping."

I frown. "You don't or the doctor doesn't?"

"He said everything is fine and that I shouldn't worry."

"So don't then." I give her a knowing smile.

"Logan, he's going to tell me exactly what I want to hear even if it's not the truth."

"Honor, he's not going to lie to you. If he did, he could set himself up for a potential lawsuit you know?" I sigh. "What makes you think the medicine is not working? Are you still having contractions?"

"Not like before no."

"Come on. You just need to take it easy. Rory, Maddy, and I are here now. We're not going to leave until you either have the baby or are able to go home. I have a feeling that if they send you home, you're going to be on bed rest for the rest of your pregnancy."

"Oh hey Logan." Josh wakes up then. "When did you get here?"

"Just a few minutes ago." I stand up. "I'm going to go get Rory. She wants to say hi, OK?"

Honor nods. "Yeah, sure."

I head into the waiting room and my mom is holding the baby and Rory is on the phone…apparently with her mom.

"OK. OK I'll see you in a little while. Thanks, mom. Bye."

"So what was that about?" I take a seat next to her.

"Mom is going to come get her."

"What about Ayden?"

"Well, Sookie's going to watch him."

Well, that's nice of Lorelai. I'm kind of surprised though. "Umm…Honor's awake if you want to go talk to her."

Rory nods. "Sure I'll be right back." She stands up and before she goes down the hall, she turns around and says. "Good thoughts, Logan."

I smile at her. "Yeah, good thoughts."

She heads down the hall then.

I knock on Honor's door and see her sitting up. She's talking to Josh about the baby and I can tell she's concerned.

"Hey." I smile at her and come over and give her a huge hug. "How are you doing?"

"OK, I guess."

"Everything's going to be OK, Honor. The baby's going to be fine. We're here for you."

"Thanks, Rory." She puts on a brave smile. "So where's Maddy?"

"She's out in the waiting room with Logan and your parents. When I came in here, your mom was holding her."

"It's so amazing just how good my mom is doing with her."

"Yeah it was a bit of a surprise." I admit. "But she's really taken to her. That should give you hope."

She nods. "It does. But this is still so scary."

"I know but you have to keep good thoughts, Honor. The baby's going to be fine. The doctor told he would be fine if you delivered now, right?"

"Yeah he did say that."

"Well, we'll just ride this out for as long as we can and hopefully he'll wait but if he doesn't, it'll be OK. I'm sure of it."

"I'm glad someone is."

"Honor." Josh groaned.

"No, it's OK, Josh. I can understand why she's so concerned. If you remember right, I had something happen at the beginning of my pregnancy that made us super concerned about losing the baby but you don't have to worry about that. He's close to being full term. It's still a worry that sits in the back of your head for the entire pregnancy. But we have to keep good thoughts, OK? We all are out there. Mom does too. Remember she just went through this too this year. She's going to come get Maddy and take her back to her house."

"Oh she is?"

I nod. "I told her it wasn't necessary but she wanted to."

Honor yawns so I stand up. "I think I'll let you rest. We'll come back after a little bit. Logan and I haven't ate since the flight and I think we're getting kind of hungry and I think you probably need some sleep." I give her a quick hug and tell her I would see her later.

I make my way back down the hall to the waiting room. Shira is still holding the baby but Mitchum is talking to her too. It's a vision I never thought I'd see. I can hear Maddy giggling too. That's even more surprising. I take a seat next to Logan and grab his hand. He jumps a little. He must not have heard me.

"Hey." I tell him as I put my head on his shoulder.

"Hey." He kisses my forehead. "You OK?"

"Yeah, fine. Kind of hungry though." I admit. "Are you?"

"Now that you mention it, yeah, I am." We stand up. "How about we all go down to the cafeteria and get something to eat?"

Mitchum and Shira join us. The cafeteria is on the 1st floor around the corner from the main entrance. It is also kind of surprising that they want to eat in the cafeteria but Mitchum told us that he and Shira got used to the food when Shira was in the hospital.

"So how was your flight?" Mitchum asked us as we looked over the options to eat. It was just after 1 o'clock in the afternoon.

"Pretty good." Logan tells him.

""Maddy got a little fussy at times but for the most part, she was good. I don't think she really disturbed any of the passengers."

"Well, I would hope most people would be understanding." Shira says.

"Hope but there's a lot of people that aren't." I admit.

We grab some food and talk about what's been going on here besides Honor. Shira tells us that the Hartford Society is hosting an event in February and there were will be family pictures taken. She and Mitchum had discussed having them done this time considering the last time they had pictures taken Logan was still in high school.

"We thought it might be a good idea considering next year we are going to celebrate our 30th anniversary." Mitchum tells us and I sigh.

"What's wrong, Ace? You don't want to?"

I'm quick to argue. "Oh no, no. It's not that. It sounds good. Just…that means grandma and grandpa are going to be bringing this up and I'm sure they're going to be expecting that we'll take pictures with them too. Mom and grandma have gone round and round about family pictures and when my mom was younger she burnt all of her pictures including the family ones. I can see the fight starting with this."

"Don't you think that your mom's changed a little since then?" Logan offers and I throw him a look like are you joking? "OK maybe not but maybe as far as Ayden is concerned she would do it. He's going to be a year old already then."

"God that's went fast." I marvel.

Logan nods. "I know. Maybe she'd like more baby pictures."

"With Richard and Emily? Get real, Logan."

"OK, well it's going to be up to your mom but I'm assuming if they want us to we would, correct?"

"Yeah, we would."

We agree that we will come back for the pictures. Actually it sounds pretty good considering. The meal takes about 20 minutes to eat and then we head back up to the maternity ward. We are in the waiting room about another 15 minutes when my mom arrives.

"Hey hun, Logan. Hello Mitchum, Shira."

They all greet her warmly and I give her a hug. "Thank you for doing this."

"Of course. How's Honor doing?"

"She's hanging in there." Logan remarks.

"That's good. She's going to do great." Mom looks around. "Umm…do you care if I go in and see her?"

We all look at each other a little surprised. "I think she'd like that." Shira comments. "She's down the hall in 657."

Mom nods and takes off down the hall.

"Well, that's nice of your mom." Mitchum says.

"Yeah, maybe it will help put her more at ease." I reply.

"Maybe." Logan says.

Mom comes back about 15 minutes later and we talk for a few moments. She suggests us staying in New York tonight and she'd take care of Maddy. I tell her it's not necessary and we'd come to Stars Hollow but she insists. Hard to argue with my mom sometimes.

At seven o'clock that night, the contractions start again for Honor and she's already 5 centimeters dilated. The doctor says they're going to deliver the baby. Honor starts to panic and we try to keep her calm as much as possible. She does calm down but it takes a good 10 minutes to. The doctor warns her that being that way is not good for the baby because it drives her blood pressure up.

At 8:24 she gets wheeled off to the delivery room. We all give her kisses goodbye. We wait around in the waiting room for what seems like forever. Finally at 8:57 that night, Honor delivers a healthy baby boy weighing in at 5 pounds, 7 ounces. Josh says she's doing well and resting right now but we could stop in for a few minutes. Visiting hours are going to be ending in half an hour.

"Hey." Logan tells her as he sits on the edge of her bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Beyond exhausted." Honor sighs. "But my son is so adorable. So happy he's doing OK."

"Good. Your son would be adorable anyway with parents like you guys but I'm glad he's doing OK."

Honor nods.

"So what are you going to name him?" I ask.

"Umm…we decided on Adam Logan." She grins and I smile at Logan.

Logan looks shocked. "Seriously?"

"Of course. You used my middle name and of course if I used yours it would be grandpa's name so I decided to just use your first name."

"Well, that's really sweet Honor but are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure." She grins.

We only stay a few minutes then leave. When we get out into the hallway, Logan looks like he's still surprised.

"How did that feel?" I ask him as we make our way out of the hospital.

"Surprising."

"But good."

"Great."

* * *

><p><strong>Boring ending I realize but I just wanted to get this chapter out, you know? Anybody know Josh's last name? I don't think they ever said. Adam...I don't know where I came up with Adam honestly. It was just the first thing that came to mind really. And of course I had to throw Logan in for a middle name. As I mentioned, next chapter will be their anniversary. I will be writing about the family pictures and Christmas(of course Xmas being first). Anyway, review please! I love to read them and they are what is keeping me in a good mood while I'm sitting here hooked up to oxygen while I'm typing the stories. <strong>


	10. Author's Note

Hey guys! Got a favor to ask. I'm writing the anniversary chapter right now and I'm curious what you think Rory and Logan should give each other for presents. I kind of have something already in mind for Rory but I'm really curious on Logan. You can offer Rory ideas though. Remember cost isn't a factor here so whatever you think, let me know. I'll get the next chapter out asap.

Mandy


	11. Happy Anniversary Logan

**Oh My God you guys I am so sorry it took this long to get this chapter out. I just...I had been losing inspiration to write lately. I'm still recovering from the lung surgery and now I pretty much have no voice. Well, except the writing one ;) I've been helping my mom out since she babysits during the day. I want to thank you for being so patient with me. You're really great and I really appreciate it. You're the reason I'm writing at all. Anyway, I was going to include the whole anniversary chapter together but this was taking so long and I just wanted to get this out. OK, so this is Logan's gift and the next one Logan will give Rory hers. Rory's POV this chapter and Logan's will be next chapter. Oh! And...Lorelai makes her first trip to San Francisco! Only a year after they moved there but still...:D Anyway, read and review. I'll get the next one out asap but still have to update the other stories too.**

* * *

><p>"Excuse me…Rory Huntzberger?"<p>

I look up and see a gentleman standing there holding flowers. My office door is normally left open during the day unless, for some reason, I'm on a conference call.

"Umm…yeah, that's me."

"These are for you." He comes in and hands me a bouquet of purple calla lilies.

"Oh, umm…thank you." I take them from him. There were 12 long stemmed purple calla lilies in a crystal vase. I flip the card open:

**Happy Anniversary my gorgeous bride.**

**I love you**

**Logan**

I smirk. Technically our anniversary is still 3 days away. It's not until Monday. My mom has decided to make the trip with Ayden so we can spend our anniversary away from Maddy. It's going to feel weird though. This would be the first night we're going to stay away from her.

Mom has been planning this trip for a couple weeks now. This will be the first time she's been to see our condo in person. I'm so excited she's coming out. She's coming tomorrow and is going to stay through Tuesday.

There's another knock on my door and it's Jordan. She's dropping off some papers for me to sign.

"Ooo…pretty flowers."

I smile. "Yeah, they're from Logan. Our anniversary is on Monday."

"Ahh…" She comments. "I didn't know they made purple calla lilies."

"Well, they are the color we had for our lilies in our wedding." I explain as I sign the papers.

"Well, they're gorgeous."

"Thanks." I hand the papers back to her.

About 10 minutes later, I go ahead and head up to Logan's office. His door's open but his attention is reviewing paperwork right now.

"You know," I start and I see him jump a few feet. I laugh. "Our anniversary is still three days from now." I remind him.

"So you got the flowers?" He grins at me as he stands up.

"Yes I did and you didn't need to do that."

He walks over to the door and shuts it and pulls me to him. "Of course I did." He leans down and kisses me.

"Hey." I pull away, "No kissing on the job." I tell him a teasing voice.

"Excuse me, I'm the boss and I'll do what I want." He informs me as he leans down and kisses me again. "We made it through the first year of marriage."

"Well, I don't know. We're three days away. I mean anything can still happen you know?"

"Rory…"

"I'm kidding, Logan. You know I'm kidding. Come on."

"You're really happy." He concludes.

"Of course I am."

"I'd love to think that this is all about our anniversary but for some reason I think the majority of it is the fact that your mom is finally getting a chance to come out here."

"It's both, Logan." I clarify to him. "Yeah, I'm happy she's finally going to be here. We've been in that condo for over a year and she hasn't seen it in person."

"I know." He nods. "I'm glad she's coming."

I smile at him. "Of course you're glad she's coming because if she didn't, we wouldn't be able to be away for a full night away from Maddy."

He smirked at me. "Well, yeah that too." He kissed me again. We got interrupted though with a knock. I quickly pulled away from him.

"Come in." Logan said.

Scott opens the door. "Oh, hi Rory."

"Hi Scott." I turn to Logan then. "I need to be getting back. Thank you for the flowers." I give him a quick kiss and head downstairs.

Work goes relatively quickly. I head downstairs to daycare at lunch and feed Maddy. I get home by 6 o'clock and Logan is shortly thereafter at 6:15.

"What do you want for supper?" I ask him after he's been home for 10-15 minutes. I finish putting Maddy in her swing and take a seat next to him on the couch.

"Want to just order out?"

"Sure. Eventually we're going to need to do some more grocery shopping you know."

"I know but why do today when you can put off until tomorrow." He grinned.

"Well, that's what you're going to be doing when Maddy and I go and pick my mom and Ayden up from the airport tomorrow."

"Yeah I figured as much."

The next morning, at 11 o'clock, I head with Maddy to the San Francisco International Airport to pick up my mom and Ayden. Their plane is delayed about 15 minutes but by the time I make it to the gate where she was arriving from, she was just making her way from the plane. I pushed Maddy's stroller over to her and give her and Ayden a huge hug. What's nice is Maddy's stroller is a two seater so we're able to put Ayden in the front of it. I keep Maddy in the back.

"So how are you doing, hun?" Mom asks as we make our way to my SUV.

"Good, good. How are things going for you? How's everything in Stars Hollow?"

"Oh, Kirk's new career is being a beautician."

I stare at her in disbelief. "What?"

"Yeah, I'm not letting him touch my hair." My mom vows.

"Has he cut anybody's hair yet?"

"I don't think anyone is brave enough to have it done by him."

I laugh. "Anything else?"

"Not really. So are you getting excited about your anniversary?"

"Yeah." I blush. "I got flowers from Logan yesterday."

"Really? That's sweet of him. Do you have any idea what he's getting for you?"

"Nope."

"What are you getting for him?"

"A new car."

Mom stopped in her tracks. "A new car?" She raised a shocked eyebrow. "Are you serious?"

I nod. "Yeah, I'm getting him a Porsche Cayenne Hybrid. I would have looked more at the type he had a couple years ago but now with Maddy, he's just going to have to make due with this."

"That's pretty expensive, hun."

I nod. "I know but this is his anniversary present, Christmas present, Valentine's day present, birthday present and father's day present all wrapped into one."

Mom nods then. "Ahh…well that's a little bit better."

"Yeah don't worry."

We get back to the condo about half an hour later. Logan is already back from grocery shopping. I'm surprised because he left when I did.

"We have food?" I raise an eyebrow and give him a quick kiss.

"Yes."

"I mean edible food, Logan."

"So did I, Ace. Come on. I do remember how to grocery shop." He glances at mom then. "Good to see you, Lorelai." He gives her a quick hug and kiss on the cheek.

"You too, Logan." Mom looks around then. "Wow! This is really nice."

"Ace, why don't you give me Maddy and you can take your mom on a tour of the place?"

I nod. "OK." I get Maddy from her car seat and hand her to him. Mom and Ayden follow me.

I start in the living room and take them out on the balcony. "Wow! You've got an amazing view here."

"Just wait until you see the rooftop deck." I grin at her.

"There's a rooftop deck?"

"Yeah a private rooftop deck actually."

"Wow! Impressive."

I show her the guest room and the bathroom. "Beautiful colors in here." She comments.

"Part of why Logan and I chose this condo was because of the color scheme, the granite countertops and the slate floors. It was already done this way. We haven't had to make any changes except to Maddy's room."

That's where I take her next. Her mouth drops open when she sees it and I laugh. "Wow, hun! This is gorgeous."

"Yeah Logan did an excellent job painting."

"That he did. I really love all the rosy colors."

"Yeah there's three different shades."

"He has a good eye for the colors."

"Well, I helped him, you know."

Mom laughs. "I didn't mean that you didn't help him."

"I know."

I take her to the master bedroom and show her what it looks like. "I really like this place. You and Logan did a good job picking it out."

"Thanks mom. Of course I saved the best thing for last." I grin as I take her upstairs and show her the view from the rooftop deck.

"Holy cow!" She exclaims. "This is awesome! You can see the Golden Gate Bridge and everything can't you?"

"Maybe we should come up here tonight after the babies are asleep and you can see what it looks like with the city lights and the stars."

"Sounds good."

We head back downstairs and Logan has Maddy in her swing and he's unloading groceries. Maddy's asleep.

"So what do you think, Lorelai?" Logan asks as he finishes putting away the freezer stuff.

"It's incredible. You did incredible job picking it out."

"Well, based on what we saw this is the one we thought was the best."

I thought for a moment. "You know we've been in this condo for a year now."

Logan nods. "Yeah, time's went fast hasn't it?"

I nod. "Crazy fast."

We spend the afternoon touring the city since mom hasn't been here before. When supper rolls around, Logan cooks and makes fajitas. They're beyond excellent. He's always excelled at cooking, though.

We put the babies in Maddy's room; Ayden in a playpen and Maddy in her crib at bedtime. I turn on the monitor and head out of the room. I grab the one from the living room and we head up to the rooftop deck. It's pretty dark now. We picked a good night to come up here because the stars are just coming out.

"Wow! It's amazing." Mom looks up at the stars. "You guys really lucked out with this place."

"Well, it was among Logan's requirements to have a rooftop deck." I inform her.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." He points out to me.

"It's not a bad thing." I assure him.

"So what do you guys plan on doing for celebrating your anniversary?"

I sigh. "I don't know. Logan did all the planning."

"It's a surprise." He insists.

"Sure it is."

We stay on the roof about another half an hour and then mom goes to bed because while it may only be 9 o'clock in San Francisco, it would be midnight at home.

"I love it out here." I tell him.

"I know; me too." He looks over and smiles at me. "So are you getting excited?"

"Yeah, I am. What about you?"

"Yeah, I am too."

"Well, we do have a stop to make before we go wherever we're going first."

"Where?"

"To get your present." I inform him.

His eyes light up. "Oh really? Where?"

I stifle a laugh. "Yeah, right you think I'm going to tell you when you don't give me any clues about mine."

"OK that's true."

"This of course is going to involve me driving your car."

"Why?"

"Well, you can't drive blindfolded."

"Blindfolded?"

"Uh…yeah. Of course."

"Why do I have to be blindfolded?"

"Because it's a surprise. Man, and you complain about me having no patience when it comes to surprises."

We head back down at 11 o'clock. Mom is in bed already and Ayden and Maddy are both still in Maddy's room. The morning starts at 7. Mom is already awake mainly because "it's 10 o'clock at home". I just shake my head and laugh. I had to get up and feed Maddy anyway. Logan's still sleeping though.

Once Maddy is fed, I head into the kitchen to make breakfast. Yeah, me making breakfast. I just do something simple which is scrambled eggs and toast.

"Have you made this before?" My mom asks skeptically.

"Mom, I do know how to make scrambled eggs."

"Actually she makes really good scrambled eggs, Lorelai." Logan comes in from the hallway. "Good morning." He gives me a quick kiss.

"Logan, you're up already? It's only 7:30. I figured you would be sleeping longer." I tell him.

"Nah, I'm fine. So what's on the agenda for today?"

"Not much. I think just maybe some shopping and then we'd head out to go get your present."

"So Lorelai, did she tell you what she is getting me?" Logan asks as he takes a seat at the island. We have high barstool chairs there.

"Yep, she did."

"And she's not going to tell you either. Seriously Logan, you think I'm bad." I grumble as I serve the scrambled eggs. We finish eating at 8:30. My mom seemed rather impressed with my cooking…or maybe it was just surprise. I would think she was just trying to be nice but she was the first one to ask for seconds.

Mom and I and the kids go shopping. We have to leave by 1:30 in order to make it to the Porsche dealership. We make it home by 1 and Logan apparently already has our things packed. So happy about that. I thought I'd have to throw everything together.

"Ready to go?" I ask him.

"Almost." He says and heads into his office. "OK." He comes back out a few minutes later. "I just had to email Scott and let him know what's going on."

"Oh, right." I nod. "Come on. We should go. We're kind of on a timeline."

"We are?" He raises an eyebrow.

"We are." I confirm as I turn to my mom. "Thank you for doing this. We really really appreciate it."

"Oh, it's not a problem, hun. More than happy to do it." We hug then. I did let my mom know where the phone number was for the doctor and of course she already has my cell phone number and Logan's.

We head out then and get in Logan's car. I pull out one of his silk ties then and tie it around his head.

"Seriously, Ace, is this really necessary?"

"Yes, it is." I confirm and we head out. It's about a 15 minute drive to the Porsche dealership. I pull in and park then.

"Are we here?" He asks.

"Yes."

"Can I take the blindfold off?" He starts to and I stop him.

"In a minute." I tell him. I get out of the car and open the passenger side door for him.

"Oh Mrs. Huntzberger. Good to see you." It's Kyle, the sales guy that helped me out when I was looking at different models. I was rather impressed with him. I told him upfront what I needed and that I really wasn't interested in anything else. I gave him my thoughts and he helped me come up with a great vehicle. I had some fun picking out the color for everything.

Kyle shakes my hand and then looks at Logan who is still blindfolded. "And I take it this is your husband."

"Yes, it is."

"Rory, seriously can't I just take the damn thing off now?"

I grab his hands and lead him to the SUV. "OK, fine you can take it off now."

Logan takes off the blindfold and opens his eyes and sees the Cayenne and his mouth drops open. I laugh. His expression stays that way for about 90 seconds before he says anything.

"A Porsche? You got me a Porsche?" He exclaimed.

"Well, I knew how much you liked them and I remember the one you used to have and that model isn't exactly baby-friendly so I compromised."

"Rory…this is way too much."

"Well, consider this your present for every holiday for a whole year." I tell him.

"It's still way too much."

"Maybe but this thing is custom made to what I wanted…what I thought you would like. Yeah it may have been a lot but this is the hybrid model so I didn't expect anything less."

He's still giving me a skeptical look.

"It's worth the money." I conclude.

"This present is making mine look extremely small and insignificant." He reveals.

I frown. "Aww…Logan, don't say that. This wasn't a contest you know. It's the thought that matters. I'm going to like anything you get, really. It's just…I had a hard time debating what to get you. I mean, I got you a watch for the wedding."

"There's a little price difference between a watch and Porsche. Probably a good 75 grand." He informs me.

"I realize that but it was just hard to debate what to get you. This really came out the best option. Come on Logan. Let's go look at it."

I got it in a dark blue metallic color with gray leather seats. It's got an awesome Bose stereo system in it too. He sits in driver's side and grins. "I like it."

My face breaks out into a huge grin. "Good, I'm glad."

"Thank you, Ace. It's absolutely amazing."

"You're welcome."

"Rory?"

"Yeah?"

"Happy Anniversary."

"Happy Anniversary, Logan." I lean over and give him a kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>It seemed like a good place to end. I asked for ideas and since I didn't really get many (thank you to the ones who did) I pretty much stuck to my original ones. I had a lot of fun going to the Porsche website and customizing to what this would actually look like. It's pretty cool. If you want to offer ideas for Rory's gift please let me know. I haven't written the chapter but I had thought about a cruise to Australia. I chose Australia because I figured after the cruise they could do the LDB event and I was thinking of like skydiving there. Offer ideas people! Seriously, I would love them. Please review! These really do help especially with the way I've been feeling lately because of my surgery and stuff. You're the best reviewers!<strong>


	12. Happy Anniversary Rory

**OK so so sorry guys! I just decided to write this today. I had no idea how I was originally going to write this. First apologies for so long and also if I didn't respond to the last review I'm sorry. OK so you read my author's note I'm sure from back in January. Here's what's been going on now. My other lung collapsed around 3 weeks ago. Went through surgery again and spent 12 days in the hospital. I left with a chest tube in. Then last Saturday, 5 days after I got out of the hospital, I couldn't breathe and had to go back in. I spent another 4 days and have been out now since Tuesday. I'm so sorry I took so long but at least you know what part of the holdup's been. Read and review please. It's a little fluffy but I got a little drama towards the end of the chapter.**

* * *

><p>Oh God! I can't believe that Rory got me a Porsche. I must say that she did an excellent job of picking it out. What I got her really does seem so small and insignificant though. Of course I did put a lot of thought and planning into it.<p>

We're going on a cruise. Around Australia and New Zealand. People would have typically probably picked somewhere in the Caribbean but I wanted something different. I mean, we went to Turks and Caicos for our honeymoon so that's closer to the Caribbean.

We had always wanted to go to Asia and I realize this isn't that but none of those cruises really interested me, you know? We're going to do that eventually. Maybe next year for our 2nd anniversary.

OK so there was also another reason we're going to Australia. I really shouldn't make these LDB things during the same time as our vacation but I got two weeks reserved during the first couple weeks in April next year and the cruise is 10 days long. The last 4 days we're going to spend lounging around…and maybe sky-diving. It was going to be that or bungee-jumping. I will let Rory decide on which and she will know about the LDB showing up for the last few days.

We're driving down the highway heading into town.

"Watcha thinking about?" I ask her.

"Nothing. Just that I can't believe it's already been a year. It went so fast."

"Sometimes, it went slow too though. As much as I love you, Rory and I do, I really don't want to relive this year you know?"

"I know." She nodded. "Really hoping that there will be less stress and drama during the second year of marriage."

"We can hope but are we ever that lucky?"

"Thank you Mr. Pessimist." She teases.

"No, Mr. Realistic actually."

"So where are we going?"

"Check into the hotel first. Then we're going to go sailing."

"Sailing?" She raises an eyebrow

"Yeah. What do you think?"

"I like it." There was something in her voice though.

"I feel a but coming on."

"But have you ever gone sailing before?"

"No have you?"

"No so how are we…"

"The boat is chartered, Ace."

"Ahh, OK. Good."

We check into the Clift hotel. I got the best room I could which was the Loft. It's pretty good sized considering.

"Wow! This is pretty amazing." She told me as she glanced around the room.

"Only the best."

She smirks at me as she throws her arms around my neck. "You're so cheesy." She says as she kisses me. "So what time are we going sailing?"

"In about an hour."

"Good. We have some time to kill." She tells me as she nudges me over to the bed.

"We don't have that much time." I tell her as I watch her lie down on the bed.

"I never said we were going to have sex, you know." She grabs me and pulls me down on top of her.

After a nice heated makeout session, which we haven't done in forever, we got changed for sailing. The trip was around San Francisco Bay for a couple hours. I think that Rory liked it. I know I did. It was really great to be out on the water.

We head back around 5. Our dinner plans are at 7. I know Rory wants to call and check in with her mom just to make sure everything is going OK.

It sounds like it. I could hear Lorelai on the other end of the phone and according to her, Maddy's been a perfect angel for her. I would really like to know how she got her to be a perfect angel though. She did admit to some crying but according to her, it was nothing that grandma Lorelai couldn't handle. The babies are doing well together though.

Rory goes in to take a shower and I'm just looking over her present. I did also get her a set of Tahitian pearl earrings. They were really pretty and also it was another tip off to our daughter.

"Hey." She comes out wearing her robe. "Are you going to take a shower before we go?"

"Yeah." I hide her present again. Knowing her though as soon as I get in to take a shower, she's going to start snooping. I give her a quick kiss before I head into the bathroom. Two seconds later, I peek my head out of the bathroom as I see her head for my suitcase.

"Hey!"

She jumps up.

"No snooping."

"You're no fun."

* * *

><p>I know it's wrong of me to snoop through Logan's stuff but the curiosity is killing me already! Yes, it's true. I have the patience of a 4 year old. I can't help it.<p>

"I mean it, Rory!" He tells me in a sing-song voice from the bathroom. "No snooping."

I groan. It's like he has a 6th sense. Then again, it may be just because he knows me that well.

He comes back out about 5 minutes later. Super quick shower which means he knows that if he takes any longer I will start snooping.

"Why can't you just be patient?" The door opens and there's a cloud of steam that comes out. He comes out wearing a towel around his waist.

"Says the guy who was whining like a 2 year old for being blindfolded while we went to get his present." She retorts.

"OK, good point but we're having supper in half an hour. You'll get it then."

I change into a teal chiffon dress that hits at knee-length and Logan's dressed in a dark blue suit. We eat at an Italian bistro not far from the hotel. We order a bottle of wine while we look over the menu. I decide on linguini and Logan gets ravioli.

I'm staring at him and he sighs. He reaches inside her suit pocket and pulls out two things. "You're such a big baby." He teases.

I give him a kick in the shin over that.

"Ow!"

One of the things he handed me was an envelope. I pull out what I'm assuming is probably a card but it's not; it's a pamphlet. For a cruise.

"A cruise?" My eyes grow wide.

He nods. "Yeah, 10 days sailing around Australia and New Zealand."

"Oh my god, are you serious?" I exclaim.

"Yeah. I already reserved the 1st two weeks off in April for this."

"Oh Logan that's so…wait two weeks?"

He nods.

"What are we doing the last 4 days?"

"Well…"

"Oh, god you arranged a Life and Death Brigade stunt didn't you?"

"Well, kind of. Everyone's going to be coming down to do skydiving." He admits to me.

"Excuse me? Skydiving?"

"Yeah. I was thinking either that or bungee jumping. I'll let you decide."

For just once, it would be nice to get a vacation without them. They came on the tail end of our honeymoon. Of course what ensued during the event wasn't their fault. It really wasn't anyone's. There was just way too much stress in my life at the time.

"Sounds great." I tell him. I do technically mean it. We will have 10 days on the cruise ship before we meet up with them.

"The last thing." He points to the small box. I know this is jewelry. He should really stop this. I have too much as it is.

I flip the box and see he got me a beautiful pair of Tahitian pearl earrings. "They're so beautiful, Logan. Thank you." I lean over and give him a kiss.

"You're welcome."

We finish dinner by 8:30 then head back to the hotel. Logan had asked if there was anything I wanted to do because we could always do something else. It was still early. I told him there was nothing else I wanted to do other than enjoying that huge California king sized bed with him.

And we did. It was a pretty amazing night. Well until 4:28 the next morning when my cell phone started blaring. I flew up as soon as I heard the ringer. I kept it on in case something happened with Maddy. I answer the phone on the 2nd ring.

"Hello?"

"Rory?" I was surprised to hear Maya's voice.

"Maya?"

"Yeah, I'm really sorry to call so early. I know that you guys were celebrating your anniversary too."

Something was off though. I nudged Logan's arm who was still dead asleep. It took a good shove to wake him up.

"What?" He groaned.

"Sit up." I whisper. He very reluctantly did so. "Maya, it's fine. It's your voice that's scaring me. What's going on?"

"Umm…I don't know what to do. I'm…pregnant."

Logan and I exchange surprised looks.

"Is…umm…Robert?"

"Yeah, he is." Maya's voice starts to crack.

"Have you told him?" Logan asks.

"No, I'm kind of scared to. I know that he's not really too big on kids."

"Maya, you should talk to him. You know for sure you're pregnant though?"

"Yeah, I had a doctor's appointment yesterday. My parents are going to flip over this." She moaned.

I looked at Logan who shrugs. His grandma and grandpa are pretty old-fashioned and don't really get into baby before marriage.

"Worry about grandma and grandpa later." Logan tells her. "I really think you should talk to Robert though."

"What if he doesn't want it?"

"Then I'll kick his ass as planned."

"Logan!" Maya scolded.

"If it comes to that, which I don't think it will but if it does, you'll have us." I tell her.

"Really?"

"Of course Maya." Logan tells her. "We're always here for you."

"Thanks you guys. Like I said I'm sorry to wake you up but I couldn't sleep because of this."

"It's OK." I tell her. "Try to get some sleep and you can talk to Robert later."

"OK, will do. By the way, happy anniversary."

"Thanks." We tell her in unison then hang up.

I plop back on the bed. "Wow!"

Logan does the same. "Yeah."

"What do you think your grandparents are going to say?" I ask him.

He glances over at me and sighs. "You really want to know?"

I nod.

"I think they'll try to make her give it up."

* * *

><p><strong>I would like to believe that since Maya is supposed to be in her early 30's that her parents couldn't influence her decision but you never know with some families. Also I don't remember whether or not it was ever mentioned about Shira's parents and whether or not they were alive. Truthfully, it was going to be Paris who wound up pregnant but at the last minute I decided to do Maya. OK so future chapters: I think the next chapter will be Christmas, then family pictures which would be March (family drama this chapter too), the cruiseLDB event. Oh, which do you think? Bungee jumping or sky diving? Let me know what you think. Review please! Thanks for being so patient too. I really appreciate it and you're the reason I'm writing at all.**


	13. Family Ties

**Wow! Not bad. Only 12 days to get this out and this just came to me today. I finished the chapter in about 5 1/2 hours. Thanks for all the reviews. I'm glad you're liking the story. This finishes up with Maya. Review please!**

* * *

><p>"What do you think your grandparents are going to say?" I ask him.<p>

He glances over at me and sighs. "You really want to know?"

I nod.

"I think they'll try to make her give it up."

I stare at Logan for a moment. "Seriously? They have the power to do that? Logan, your aunt is an adult. How…"

"They'll cut off her trust." He fills in for me.

"Oh." That's true. That would be one thing that they could do. "Well, she's working and Robert…"

"Oh, I'm not too sure on Robert."

I sigh. Not this again. "Logan, please. It's too early to have this argument. You don't know anything for sure yet. Quit being Mr. Pessimist."

"It's Mr. Realistic, thank you."

"Well, 'Mr. Realistic'. You're so not helping." I stare at the ceiling. I'm hoping for the best but given everything I've went through with this family, I'm preparing myself for the worst.

**2 months later…**

Well, we just arrived back in Connecticut. Logan's parents' Christmas party is tomorrow night and grandma and grandpa's is the following night. Maddy is now 6 months old and she's been teething for the last month. It's been…an interesting experience. Especially since she hasn't been sleeping well. The teething rings seem to help some. She's got a couple teeth now which means of course all nursing is stopping. Well, not all; I mean I'm still pumping and she's getting a bottle but otherwise it's stopped. Taking Christmas pictures was an interesting experience. We posed for about 3 pictures and she really didn't look happy for any of them so we just chose the one that came close to showing that she could have been happy.

Logan and I are doing good. I've been counting down the days until we go on the cruise. I can't wait! I'm kind of worried about being away from Maddy for that long. Oh well. I shouldn't get ahead of myself. We still have about 3 ½ months before the cruise even happens.

As for Maya, it hasn't been an easy process for her. She waited another month before she decided to tell Robert. At first, he was resistant and told her that he needed some time to process the news. It took 10 days before he came back to her and told her that he wanted to be a part of the baby's life. Logan, of course, retorted that if he hadn't agreed, he was going to get on the plane first chance he got and kick his ass. As of right now, she still hasn't told her parents. Robert even told her that he'd marry her but Maya told him that they weren't ready for that. Just because she was pregnant didn't mean they had to rush into marriage. It was a pretty ballsy move. Logan and I considered a smart one though. Maya has always been very rational about things. I know she has been preparing for the baby in small ways…kind of like putting money away for the future. I'm pretty sure she had been doing that before her pregnancy news though.

We arrive at my mom's house at 4:30. Mom and Ayden rush out to greet us. Ayden has gotten down crawling from what mom says. He's been doing pretty good at standing too. He can walk a little when mom or Luke hold his hands.

"Darling daughter!" Mom tells me as she gives me a half hug. A little hard to do a full hug when you're holding a baby. Especially since I was holding Maddy at the time and she's holding Ayden.

"Hey mom." I smile at her.

"Hey Logan."

"Hey Lorelai." He tells her as he gets the luggage out of the trunk. The amount of luggage has grown exponentially. If we hadn't taken Mitchum's plane home, we probably would have had to pay a crap load in fees.

"How was the flight?"

Logan and I look at each other. "Loud." I tell her and right as if on cue, Maddy starts screaming. I sigh.

"Well, at least she waited until we got to your mom's house." Logan points out.

"Oh yeah, 20 minutes of silence." I retort as I follow mom into the house.

It takes me a little while to calm her down but eventually she does. My phone rings at quarter after 5. It's Honor.

"Your sister's calling." I tell Logan as I pick up the phone. "Hey Honor."

"Hey Rory." She seems hesitant.

"OK what's wrong? Is the baby OK?"

"Oh, he's doing great. No, he's not why I'm calling. Listen, you know what is going on with Maya, right?"

I look at Logan who is watching me really closely. "Yeah, we know. What's going on, Honor?"

"She…umm…told my grandparents."

My eyes grow wide. "She did? How did that go? Never mind, I can guess how it went since you're calling."

"She's…she's starting to lose it, Rory. She's freaking out. They told her that if she didn't give the baby up for adoption they were going to cut her off and that they would kick her out of her condo."

"Kick her out of her condo?" I look at Logan confused and his eyes grow wide. "Can they really do that?"

"It's in their name, not hers. Technically they can."

"What are you suggesting?"

"Well, I think we all need to get together to help her figure out what to do. I know she wants to keep the baby…"

"Yeah, she pretty much told us that when she told us the news."

"Well, I figure we should get together to see how we can help her."

"Sure. Name the place you want to meet."

"I was thinking we'd come there."

My eyes grow wide. "Seriously? You want to come here?"

Logan raises a curious eyebrow.

"Yeah. We're picking her up. I've…umm…talked to Robert too and he said something about meeting us there."

"Really? He is?"

"Is that OK? I mean if we come there?"

How can I really say no to this? "Yeah, sure. It's fine. When should we expect you guys?"

"Maybe around 7. I figure we can eat somewhere there."

"Yeah, definitely not in the house." I comment. "But I know just the place."

At quarter after 7, we are all gathered around a huge table at Luke's. It's me, Logan, Honor, Josh, Maya, and Robert. Mom wanted the daunting task of taking care of three babies. We told her we could take the babies and her response was that she had no problem taking care of three babies. I gave her a skeptical look then and asked when the last time she took care of three babies. She told me to go get lost. I laughed as we left.

Maya's face is still pretty red. I think she spent most of the ride crying.

"Maya, I know it's tough but I know you're strong enough to do this." Logan tells her. "You can't let grandma and grandpa get you down."

"That's really easy to say sitting from the sidelines, Logan." She comments brokenly.

"She got you there, Logan." Honor tells him.

"No, I'm not sitting on the sidelines. We lived this." Logan argues. "Last year, right at this time. Remember?"

I nod. "If anybody's lived this, it's us."

Maya nods. "I know; that's why you were the first ones to know."

Robert stares at her. "You told them before you told me?"

Logan scoffs. "Of course she did. We're family."

I stomp on Logan's foot.

"Ow!"

"What my very rude husband meant was that she didn't know how to tell you, Robert. She was worried about telling you and she was really worried about her parents. Maya, you're at a good place in your life." I confirm for her.

"You think so?"

"Of course." Honor tells her. "Your job's secure; I know you've been saving money."

"True."

"And most importantly…" Honor continues.

"You've got us." Logan tells her. "We're behind you, Maya."

"Yeah, but I'm basically homeless."

"You can live with me." Robert automatically offers.

"Really? Are you serious?" Maya raises an eyebrow.

"Of course. There's no reason you shouldn't."

"Maya, can I ask you something?" I ask.

"Sure."

"You can tell me to mind my business too. I'll understand."

Maya cracks a smile. "Go on Rory. What's your question?"

"Did you mention to your parents that Robert did propose to you?"

She groans. "Yeah, unfortunately, I did. I don't know if that was smart or stupid."

"No, it was good to tell them." Josh offers.

"Yes, it was." Honor agrees. "Maya, seriously, everything is going to work out. We'll make sure."

"How?"

"Well, first, we'll help you find a place to live." I confirm.

"Wait, Rory, I just said that…" Robert starts and I cut him off.

"I realize that Robert and you're sweet but your place is kind of small and if I remember right it is just a one bedroom. Where are you going to be put the baby? Maya, Logan and I are more than happy to help you out. If you want help searching for a place, consider us there. And if you need help paying for it, we can help you there too."

Logan looks surprised I made the offer but quickly recovers. Robert really looks shocked.

Maya is quick to argue. "Oh no, I can't do that, Rory. I'd feel super guilty for taking your money."

"Maya, I have more money than I would ever know what to do with." I tell her. "What good is it if it just sits there without being used?"

"We can help out too." Honor offers. "Whatever you need, Maya."

"Wow! That's really sweet." Maya sighs. "I'll give it some thought but I really don't think…"

"Maya, we're your support system." Logan reminds her.

"We're here for you." Honor tells her.

"I know." She nods. "Thank you."

"Now, we want you to stay with us until the holidays are over and then we can do some searching for a condo for you." Honor confirms.

"Thanks you guys. I love you guys."

"We love you too." I tell her. I look over at Luke who is watching our table. "Now, let's get some food."

That night, at 11:00, Logan and I climb into bed. Maddy has been sleeping for half an hour now.

"Were you serious?" Logan asks me.

"Logan, I have a triple digit million dollar fortune. What good is it if I can't help someone in need? Besides, Maya's family. It's not going to be wasted money."

"Well, I think it's sweet of you to make the offer."

"But you would have rather I asked you first before making the offer?" I look over at him.

"It's not that; it is your money after all."

"We talked about that. It's our money."

"It was just surprising that's all."

"Whatever her condo is going to be, I'm sure it's not going to cost near what ours did."

"I'm sure it won't." Logan grins. "I think you pissed Robert off by stealing his thunder."

"Well, he does have a pretty small apartment." I justify.

"You don't have to tell me that; I know."

The next night, we arrive at Mitchum and Shira's promptly at 7. A good majority of family is already there, including Shira's parents. I know Logan is starting to feel irate at the thought of them here but I tell him we do not need a scene like we had last year. He tries to keep himself under control.

This year I'm dressed in a dark green dress and Logan's wearing a suit with a green tie. Nice that we're matching again. We're not a completely matching family though because we put Maddy in a dark red and black dress. We have her blonde hair up in a little red bow. As soon as we arrive we get swarmed because everyone wants to see the baby. Soon people are carrying her around which takes her off our shoulders for about an hour and a half. I must admit; it is nice to have at least a little break. It's even nicer to have her be in a good mood.

"Hello, Rory, Logan." Mitchum joins us.

"Hi dad."

"Hello Mitchum." I smile as I look around. "Great party."

"Yes it was another good turnout."

We talk for another few minutes before he excuses himself to meet up with one of his business associates. We then see Honor, Josh, and Adam arrive and like clockwork, everyone flocks to them to see the baby. Logan and I just laugh.

About quarter to 8 is when Maya shows up. She looks beautiful in a red dress. If you look hard enough you can see the baby bump but otherwise you really couldn't. She didn't bring Robert with her, I see. I have to wonder why. She shares a look with her parents and then defiantly makes her way over to us.

"She gave my grandparents the death glare." Logan whispers to me.

"And your mom saw." I whisper back and that was when Logan noticed his mom watching this interaction and her eyes narrowing.

"She's trying to figure out what could possibly be going on."

"Who do you think is going to be the first to crack and tell her?"

Logan shrugs. "I don't know but I do know it's not going to be us."

"Probably smart."

"Hey guys."

"Hey Maya." I give her a big hug.

"Hi Maya." Logan then hugs her.

"How are you doing?" I ask.

"Well I'd be better had my parents not decided to show up."

"I know." Logan nods. "You're doing fine." He then looks around. "Where's Robert?"

"I told him not to come."

"Why?" I ask.

"I just…think it may be better without him here."

"Oh Maya…" Logan starts.

"You shouldn't think like that, Maya. I'm sure he'd rather be here with you."

"This family…"

Logan sighs. "I know; you're preaching to the choir though, Maya. This is where you just have to face them head on. You're strong, Maya."

I see Logan's pocket start to vibrate. He has his phone there. "Excuse me." He pulls it out and talks in for a minute. He stands there for a minute surprised.

"What's going on?" I ask him.

He gives me a kiss. "Be right back, Ace."

He leaves and comes back with Robert who is dressed in a very nice suit. Apparently what must have happened is that Robert couldn't get passed the butler. Logan went ahead and told him it was fine.

Logan comes over with Robert trailing behind him. He gives Maya a hug and a kiss on her cheek.

"I told you not to come." She reminds him is a whisper.

"Since when have I ever listened to you?" He teases.

Shira then comes over to us. "Hello Rory, Logan, Maya, Robert."

We all greet her politely.

"So where's the baby?" I see Maya panic and I smile at Shira.

"She's somewhere around here." I tell her. "Everyone's kind of passing her around."

"It's hard to tell I haven't heard any screaming recently." Logan adds and I elbow him.

"Is it her teeth?"

I nod. "Yeah. She's got a couple of them now."

"It'll calm down eventually. Logan and Honor were bearcats when theirs were coming in too."

"Thanks mom." Logan smiles tightly at her.

"Well, I better mingle. You make sure you are too."

"We will." I nod.

Shira leaves and we look over curiously at Maya. "Did you think she was talking about you for some reason?" Logan asks.

"I know I'm being paranoid."

"A little but understandable." I tell her.

While Logan, Robert, and I get something to drink, Maya is talking to Honor and Josh. I then see her parents come up to her.

"Maya, we would like a word with you in private." Her mom tells her.

"Maybe later." Maya tells them.

"You will do as we say now, young lady." Her dad says sternly.

"I am not a young lady, dad. I am 33 years old and if I don't want to talk to you, I don't have to."

We all kind of look at each other.

"Grandma, grandpa." We hear Honor say. "Please do not cause a scene. We don't need that this year." She looks around and sees people start to take notice.

Yeah, Logan and I would fully agree that we don't need a scene this year. But looking at this we realize it's going to happen so we rush over.

"Honor, please stay out of this. This does not concern you." Logan's grandpa says.

"It most certainly concerns them considering I told them 2 months ago."

"What's going on?" Shira rushes over with Mitchum following behind her.

"We just need to talk to Maya in private." Logan's grandma says.

"Why don't we go in the study?" Shira suggests.

Maya sighs feeling as though she lost. She then glares at her parents. "Fine, we'll talk." She then looks at all of us. "But they are all coming too."

"This does not concern them." Logan's grandma tells her.

"It most certainly does." Maya retorts. "They either come or we won't be talking."

Logan's grandparents relent then. We all file into Mitchum's study which is not very accommodating for 10 people.

"Why do you insist on humiliating us?" Logan's grandpa asks once the door is closed.

"Humiliating you? And how am I doing that?" Maya crosses her arms.

"First, by having the stupidity to get pregnant while you're not married…" Logan's grandma snips.

"Wait what?" Shira's eyes grow wide as she looks at her sister. "You're pregnant?"

"And then to have the audacity to have your lover show up here."

Maya rolls her eyes. "First of all, yes, Shira, I'm pregnant. Second, I am not stupid thank you very much. Third, Robert was brave enough to show up on his own even after I told him I didn't think it would be wise."

"By the way, Robert is my friend and when he showed up here, I'm the one who ok'd him to come in." Logan clarifies.

Logan's grandparents looked at each other.

"I'm not giving up this baby." Maya told her parents firmly.

"If that is what you choose, so be it. However, you will be cut off from your trust and we will evict you from your condo." Logan's grandpa confirms.

"Fine." Maya's voice held strong. "I don't need your money. I don't need anything from you."

"Yeah, see grandma, grandpa. We already told Maya that she has our support even if she doesn't have yours." Honor informs them.

"And she does. Even if you throw her out of her condo, she's not going to be homeless." Logan adds.

"And just where do you think she'll get the money to have her own place?"

"From me." I voice. They look over at me skeptically. "You may not know this but I'm the heiress to the Hayden fortune and between all of my grandparents and my great-grandma Gilmore, I have a nice sizeable fortune. I'm more than eager to actually share and help Maya out."

"Even if you don't approve of this and help Maya out, we will." Logan tells them.

"And so will we." Honor adds.

Shira and Mitchum look at each other Mitchum nods to Shira. "And actually so will we."

Logan's grandparents' eyes grow wide. "Shira, you can not be serious." Logan's grandma starts.

"I'm very serious, mother. Yes, this baby may not have happened how you would prefer but it is still a baby and I have faith in Maya."

"We went through this last year, Mary." Mitchum tells her. "We almost lost our son in the process."

Logan and I share a look.

"You may want to think about this before you do this because Shira and I endured a very hard 6 months because of it."

"I think the cancer probably played a factor there too." I mention.

"Well yes Rory it did but the bigger thing is while Shira was going through cancer, we had a very strained family dynamic. It took a lot of time to admit that we were wrong and we lost 6 months we would never be able to get back."

Logan reaches for my hand and threads our fingers together.

"It's not worth it." Shira tells them.

Robert then decides to speak up. "I understand that you're unhappy about how this baby was conceived. It was surprising but it was a good surprise. I love your daughter."

Maya looks over at him shocked. Apparently that's the first time she's heard him tell anyone that. Actually it may be the first time she's heard him say it ever.

"I am committed to her. She would like for us to wait to get married but I am committed to her. Whatever she needs, I will be there for her."

Logan's grandparents glance at each other. "Thank you." Logan's grandpa replies curtly.

"We will take this under consideration." Logan's grandma says stiffly.

"I now think it's time to rejoin the party." Maya informs them. She doesn't wait for a response from her parents; she just heads out of the room. We all follow with Logan's grandparents last.

We all gather back in the living room where the party is. I can tell there's been some talking about what happened while we were gone but everyone seems to ignore it.

Logan pulls me in to dance with me to the music. I happily oblige.

"What do you think will happen?" I ask as I rest my head on his shoulder.

"I honestly don't know."

"I really hope it ends well though because otherwise it's going to be a bad Christmas."

About that time, we hear crying and start to laugh. We break apart and make our way to our daughter who is being held by Logan's aunt Olivia.

"I'm sorry."

I smile. "No need to apologize. She's teething and she probably needs to be changed too." I grab her. I find her diaper bag and head into the study to change her.

A second later, I hear the door open and see Maya come back in.

"Hey." I tell her as I start to change Maddy.

"Hey." Maya comes over and stands by me. "I want to thank you, Rory. For everything."

"There's really no need to thank me, Maya. We're family. You were there for us last year when we went through the pregnancy. Of course we're more than happy to be there for you."

"So umm…my parents are going to let me stay living in my condo and keep the trust."

My eyes light up. "Really? That's great."

"Yeah, it is."

"I'm glad this Christmas will have a better ending." I smile at her.

"Yeah, me too."

* * *

><p><strong>Not big on the ending but oh well. Honestly, I'm not going to write the Gilmore Christmas Party. The reason I wrote this one was because she's Logan's aunt. So future chapters. Next one will be March and family pictures. Then cruiseLDB event. Right now sky diving is winning out as to what they're going to do. Let me know what you think sky diving or bungee jumping. And review please! **


	14. Family Pictures

**OK so I apologize it took me so long to get this chapter out. I have like 6 stories going at once and it's hard to keep up with all of them at the same time. So it's family picture time. Hopefully you like the chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>3 months later…<strong>

I can't believe how time is getting away from me. Maddy is getting closer and closer to being a year old. The last 9 months has went incredibly fast. She's crawling all over and loves to get into drawers. She is able to stand up too but luckily isn't walking by herself just yet. She can with some help though.

This weekend is family pictures at the Hartford Country Club. We have never done family pictures before. Not with Grandma and Grandpa and definitely not with Logan's family. I think the last family picture that was taken at Grandma and Grandpa's was when mom was 10. I'm pretty sure since then she has absolutely refused. Unfortunately there's no way for her to get out of this one though.

I think it'll be nice. I mean, we'll have one with my family and one with Logan's family. We then plan on taking one with mom and Luke and one with just us. It'll be a busy weekend! Actually now that I think about it, there's not a weekend when we go back that we're not busy.

"Seriously, why are we doing this?" Logan whines as he watches me pack. He's got Maddy sitting on his lap. She squirming though because she wants down and the drawers in our bedroom don't have locks on them so she knows she can get into stuff.

"Because we promised your parents we would. Come on, Logan. It might be nice."

"Our family pictures are never nice." Logan informs me as he gets up and puts Maddy down in her playpen. "Something's going to happen and it won't be good."

"Quit being so negative." I frowned as I finished packing. "Man, I thought my mom was bad."

"Rory, there has never been a family picture that has went well." He repeats. "Either someone's not smiling or they take the picture too fast and no one was even looking at the camera. And one year, Honor even got sick and threw up all over the stage."

I wince. "Eww…well, I'm sure things won't be that bad."

"Mark my words…something bad is going to happen."

We get back to Stars Hollow at 6 that night. Our pictures are going to be taken at 10 am the next morning. We haven't been home since Christmas and so I definitely want to go visit Lane and see how she's doing. We keep up with each other through email and Skype but other than that, I haven't seen her in person since Christmas. Her boys have to be almost 2 by now. Seriously time flies.

Mom, Ayden, Logan, Maddy and I head to Luke's for supper. I've been seriously missing these burgers.

"How are things going?" Mom asks as she eats her fries.

Logan and I look at each other. "Good." He tells her.

"Yeah, they've been good." I agree then feed Maddy a bite of baby food carrots. It's one of her favorite foods."Work's going good. Maddy's been doing well. She's got crawling down all by herself. She walks with help. How are things here?"

"Good. Ayden's been taking some steps all by himself." Mom bragged and I smiled.

"That's good."

"Yeah, wanna see?"

"Umm… sure."

"Luke come here." Mom signaled him and he came over. "Go stand right there and we can show Logan and Rory how Ayden's walking."

Luke stands a few steps away and holds out his hands as if to tell Ayden to come to him. Mom sets his feet on the ground and hangs onto his hands for a brief moment. She then lets go and Ayden is able to walk a couple steps before he falls down. He still gets a round of applause from the diner and from us. Luke looks around at everyone and groans. Logan and I laugh.

"He can normally take 4 or 5 steps before he either needs help or falls down." Mom tells us.

"Well, he's still learning." Logan tells her as he eats his burger.

I alternate between eating my food and feeding Maddy hers. I have found it is always good to pack a good two or three bibs in her diaper bag because we normally go through a couple of them at meal time.

We talk about how things are going and the dreaded pictures that are tomorrow. Seriously, I don't know who's worse: Logan or my mom. Even Luke is happier than my mom about it. Granted not by much but right now any amount higher than either of them is acceptable to me.

We head over to Lane and Zack's house. Yeah, they were able to get a house a couple months ago. From what Lane said it was a bitch to move in the winter. Still they were happy to have some more room. Brian took over their apartment by himself.

When Logan, Maddy and I arrived, the first thing I noticed is that it was a good sized house. Of course I'm sure they were happy regardless because they were able to spread out more. That apartment had to be getting cramped with three adults and two toddlers. Babies are one thing but toddlers are entirely different.

"Hi!" Lane gave me a huge hug. "So good you're here."

"Thanks. Wow!" I gaze around. "This is nice."

"Well come on in. Let me give you guys the tour. We walk in and see Zack watching the boys play. "What's up Rory! Hey Logan!"

"Hey Zack." We tell him in unison.

Lane leads us through the house and shows every room. They do have the basement soundproofed so they would be able to hold band practices and not have to worry about the boys not sleeping.

It's not enormous but neither one of them needed that right now. It has a little over 1500 sq. feet and 3 bedrooms and two bathrooms. The boys are currently still sharing a room but it'll be nice for when they get older, Lane tells us.

"So how are things going?" I ask Lane as we sit down in the living room.

Lane and Zack both let out a collective sigh. "It's good." Lane tells me.

"Exhausting but good." Zack adds.

"I bet." Logan nods.

"So how are things going with you guys?" Lane asks.

"Good." We say in unison. I laugh. "It's good. Maddy just loves getting into everything now."

"Yeah, imagine it with two babies."

"No, thank you." Logan tells them.

We all laugh.

"How old is she now?" Zack asks.

"She just turned 9 months a couple days ago." I tell them as Maddy wraps her fist around one of my fingers. I move it back and forth which keeps her entertained.

"Time has gone so fast." Logan mused.

Zack and Lane stifle laughs. "Yeah, if you think this was fast, then you just want for year number two." Zack says.

"Oh I'm sure." I tell him.

"So you have pictures tomorrow?" Lane asks.

Logan groans which he gets smacked on the arm for. "Yeah, it sounds like we may end up spending most of the morning at the Hartford Country Club."

"Hey you didn't tell me that."

"I know. There was a reason for that." I smirk and Lane and Zack laugh.

We end up staying a couple hours. We leave because it was bedtime for the boys and honestly it was bedtime for our little girl too.

I feed her at 10 then rock her until she falls sleep. She loves to be rocked. It never takes her too long to fall asleep when she is but if she's not…well let's just say you don't want to make any plans for next hour or so. Mom had found a rocking chair in Lane's mom's store. The price was rather high but mom negotiated it down explaining it would be used for rocking her granddaughter to sleep and Mrs. Kim should understand what that's like. Mrs. Kim is not one for normally going for guilt trips or even knocking the price down significantly because apparently mom excelled at hitting the grandma button. She doesn't get to do it too much.

The next morning starts at 8. Well, for me it does. I spend 15 minutes trying to get Logan to move. He very reluctantly does. We arrive at just before 10. I don't want to even fathom my grandma yelling at us for being late. Logan's wearing a dark blue suit. Maddy is wearing a dark rose color dress that had little roses around the collar and red polka dots all over it. She looks adorable in it. I have on a deep red satin Ralph Lauren dress.

We see Mitchum, Shira, and Elias waiting around so we greet them and head over to my grandparents. Apparently we are going in alphabetical order. Grandpa, Luke and Logan are standing behind us and grandma, me and my mom are seated in chairs. There are two pictures taken and I get to see them. Everyone appears to be smiling however, don't ask which ones look totally fake cause there's more than just the 2 I expected them from. I actually think everyone, besides me who wears the legitimate smile, is showing how well they can each pull off a fake smile. Well except the babies. They do have some smiles. Ayden's actually showing teeth in his. All three of them that are visible in front. It does look great though.

Mom and Luke take theirs next which Ayden smiles for the first and the second picture he starts to cry. I know Logan was thinking, _I hear ya, kid. At least you're done. My hell is just beginning. _I mentally roll my eyes as I gaze over at him.

When the Huntzbergers are called, Honor, Josh and Adam are first. Adam was not a happy camper. He ended up crying for both of them. I think it was mainly because he was trying to get out of Honor's arms and be put down on the floor.

"The Huntzberger curse is alive and well." Logan comments.

"Don't do that." I whisper. "We don't need anything worse than Adam crying to happen."

Next are me and Logan. Our pictures go well. Maddy did good for both pictures. I'm actually pretty impressed by this and so is Logan. We then all gather for the Huntzberger picture. The first one goes well. We then hear coughing coming from Logan's grandpa before they can take the second.

"Hold on just a second." Mitchum tells the photographer. He puts a hand on his hand on his dad's shoulder. "Pop, you OK?'

Logan and I share a look as we all turn around to see Elias shaking his head. "Can't breathe." He gasps. "Chest hurts."

"Someone call a doctor!" Shira yells as Elias collapses to the ground. We all gather around him trying to talk to him. Maddy and I and Josh and Adam decide it's best to move away from everyone. Maddy starts crying so I take her out into the hallway.

"Rory…" My grandma follows me out.

"Oh hi grandma." I tell her solemnly as I'm pacing the hallway trying to calm Maddy down.

"What's going on?"

I finally stop and turn to her. "I…I think Logan's grandpa had a heart attack."

"What?" Her voice raises.

"Yeah. I hope he's OK."

"I'm sure he will. Elias is stubborn."

I throw my grandma a look so she adds. "I meant he's strong. He'll fight back."

I just nod and wait until Maddy calms down. A few minutes later, I see the EMTs rush in with a gurney. I stay out in the hallway. The doors are open so I can see everything that's going on. For a second, I see my husband look up and it was the first time in a long time that he looked really scared. They load Elias onto the gurney and then make their way in the ambulance to the hospital. Logan's parents rush out and head to the hospital. Everyone else quickly follows.

"What's going on?"

"Grandpa had a heart attack." Logan tells me as we hurry to our vehicle. I buckle Maddy in as quickly as I can and we take the 5 minute drive to the hospital. By the time we get there, we find Mitchum pacing the hallway outside of the operating room. Shira keeps her gaze to the ground. I take a seat next to Shira and Logan goes to talk to his dad. Honor, Josh and Adam show up shortly after we do.

Logan and Mitchum return when they see Honor.

"What's going on, dad?" Honor asks.

"I don't know. The doctor has said that dad had a heart attack. They had done an EKG in the ambulance and it came out abnormal. They think he has coronary artery disease. They were prepping him for bypass surgery."

I grab Logan's hand and coax him to sit down by me. I have my other hand around Maddy's waist and keeping her close to me. Logan finally sits down and he threads our fingers together. I lay my head on his shoulder. Logan kisses my forehead and then kisses Maddy who has her hands held out so that daddy can hold her. He lets go of my hand so he can hold her with both hands. I smile at the two of them. He smiles when she giggles.

The minutes feel like hours. It was forty minutes later that the surgeon comes out and everyone looks up at him. He's a balding man in maybe his 50's. I seem to remember him as one of the surgeons from when grandpa had surgery here. We all rise.

"I'm so sorry, Mitchum." The surgeon tells us sadly. "I'm afraid Elias didn't make it."

I have never in my life seen this man cry but I did then. Even when Shira was battling cancer I never saw him cry. But he did right then and there. I instantly have tears in my eyes as I hug Logan and our daughter. "I'm so sorry, Logan." He clings tight to both of us. He starts to break down then and I hug him for several seconds then I let go and take Maddy from him as he hugs his parents.

I glanced over at Honor who is bawling understandably as she hugs her mom. I walk over to her and hug her then. "I'm so sorry, Honor."

Honor keeps her arms around me. "Thank you, Rory."

I do hug both Mitchum and Shira before we leave. We don't leave the hospital for another hour though. I end up driving. By the time we arrive home, it's already late afternoon. My mom, Luke and Ayden are in the living room.

They quickly rise when they see us but they can tell by our expressions that we're not happy. My mom first gives Logan a hug. "I'm so sorry, Logan."

"Thank you, Lorelai." He gives her a watery smile.

She then hugs me. "So sorry hun."

"Thanks mom."

We get condolences from Luke too which we appreciate.

"Mom?" I ask her a few minutes later when we're in the kitchen.

"Yeah, hun?"

"Could you do me a favor and watch Maddy for a little bit? I'd like to take a walk with Logan and just see…"

"No problem, hun. Go ahead."

I convince Logan to take a walk with me. He's very sullen which of course is to be expected. I very gingerly try to reach for his hand and it takes him a few seconds before he latches on to it.

"Are you going to be OK?"

It takes him a few seconds before he answers. "I don't know, Rory." It's quiet as we walk around the neighborhood. He turns to me a few minutes later and says, "You know, we've been together almost 5 years and in that time, we have never encountered a family death."

I think for a moment. True, Very true. "We've had enough brushes with it though."

"Yeah. The brushes were bad enough but now…"

"We'll make it through this, Logan. Your family and us will make it through it. I honestly believe with everything that's happened that we came out of everything stronger."

He stops and stares at me. "You really believe that?"

I give him a sad smile. "Yeah, I really do."

We start walking again and a few minutes later, Logan glances over at me.

"What?" I ask him.

"I told you something always goes wrong at our family pictures." Logan mumbles.

* * *

><p><strong>Not really the best line to end it on but I still wanted him to say that. OK so regarding this story. I know there's going to be the funeral, there's going to be Maddy's 1st birthday party and there's also the cruiseLDB trip. Skydiving is winning by a landslide by the way so that's the way it's looking. I will try to get chapters out as soon as I can but I have like 6 stories to update so it's been harder juggling all of them. I'm also taking online classes so that takes some time. I never meant for it to take 6 months but honestly I have updated this story since I updated my Gossip Girl story and that one's been 7 months so. Anyway, review please and let me know what you thought and I'll try to get chapters out sooner! PS-Hope everyone had a Merry Xmas and a Happy New Year!**


	15. Bittersweet Memories

**I'm really sorry it took me this long to get this chapter out. I've just had a lot going on and I'm now writing about 6 stories and some of the others have taken priority over this one. This chapter may seem a little OOC but I'd like to believe that I could see Honor and Logan doing these things when they were younger. And quite frankly this is about all I could come up with on this chapter. It's not near as long as some of them but at least it's a chapter. Make sure to read the author's note at the end about where the story will be going next. Let me know what you think with a review after you read the chapter.**

* * *

><p>"Logan, talk to me."<p>

I glance over at the clock and see it's now 2:46 in the morning. I gaze over at my wife and I can tell she's worried. I hadn't really said much since we got back to her mom's house. It took Maddy forever to go to sleep tonight. She wouldn't stop crying no matter how much Rory rocked her. Rocking her always seems to work. Rory had me try to rock her then and within 10 minutes, she fell asleep. I did question that but Rory told me that she could see how upset I was. I told Rory that I didn't think that was what it was. She then had to remind me that babies were smart. That was true; especially our baby.

Here we are now, lying in bed. I'm staring at the ceiling and Rory's staring at me. "I'm fine Rory."

"Stop lying to me, Logan. I know you better than that. I know your grandpa's death was probably a big blow to you but I don't want you to shut me out, OK?"

"I'm not trying to." I reason as I thread our fingers together.

"I know." she whispered. "What's your favorite memory of your grandpa?"

I glanced over at her curiously. "What?"

"What's your favorite memory of him? I'm sure you have at least one."

Wow! I hadn't really given it that much thought. There were a few. "Back when I was 10 and Honor was 12, grandpa took us up to his cabin in Montana over a long weekend and took us deer hunting."

Rory's looking like I'm speaking a foreign language now. "Hunting? Really? Even Honor?"

"Oh yeah. She actually got a deer on her second day out."

"Your sister Honor killed a deer?" Rory sounds appalled at the notion and I sigh.

"Look, I know how you feel about furry woodland creatures…"

"No, no, that's not it." she quietly argues. "I'm just having a hard time fathoming your sister hunting. I…I just can't picture it."

I give a low chuckle, "You have to remember this was over 15 years ago. It probably wasn't even 6 months later and she had grown out of that phase and into boys and hair and makeup."

Rory smiles at me. "So did you kill one too?"

"Not on that trip. My grandpa wouldn't let me fire a gun for another year. But it's still a favorite memory because of the cabin and because that was the first trip when it was just me, Honor, and my grandpa. My parents didn't come along."

"Hmm…that made it special huh?"

"Yeah, it did."

"So Honor killed a deer. Did she taunt you with that fact?" Rory smirks at me.

"Maybe for a short time but it didn't last long. The next trip out I killed one." I clarify.

"I'm just having a hard time picturing your grandpa letting her hunt. I figured he would be more…"

"Sexist?" I fill in.

"I hesitate using that word." she admits.

"Well, he was known to have a driving force as far as equality among the grandchildren goes."

"And that was?"

"Grandma." I admit with a tiny grin. "She was still alive then. She stressed to him that whatever activity grandpa chose with the grandsons, it had to be something equal so the granddaughters could do it too. We all tended to do pretty well at hunting."

"Equality among the grandchildren. Not a bad idea." Rory concludes. "So did that mean the same for your grandma?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, hunting is more aimed, no pun intended, at boys. I was wondering whether or not your grandma taught you something more aimed at girls."

"Like?"

"I don't know; baking, sewing, gardening…"

I laugh which I think surprises her. "I don't know if I want to share that."

"Oh come on…"

"Fine. Yes, there were a few of the grandsons, not many, but a few that learned how to bake her cookies."

"And you did too?"

"She made excellent cookies but I did learn something else too."

"What's that?"

"I learned how to make my favorite dessert that she always used to make."

"Which was?"

"Her apple pie. She always made the best apple pie. She was always baking when we came over. It's part of the reason I did like going to their house."

"Logan Huntzberger bakes…hmm…I'm liking that idea."

"That's because you really don't."

"True." She pauses for a moment. "When did your grandma die?"

"I was 12. She had a stroke while she was with my grandpa on a trip to New York City. I saw her once in the hospital. She was there for two weeks then got transferred to a nursing home. She had her 2nd stroke there which was the one that she died from."

"That's terrible." Rory tells me somberly. "That had to be really hard for you."

I bite my lip at the memory. "It was. She and my grandpa were married for 46 years when she died."

"Wow! That's pretty long."

I nod. "Yeah, it is." I sigh. "Everything changed after she died." I reveal and Rory quietly listens.

"How so?"

"Well you've seen the way my grandpa was recently. After my grandma died, he threw himself into his work. He was rarely home. He became obsessed with work. That always tended to come first. Family came second."

Rory's biting her lip. I know she wants to voice an opinion here.

"OK tell me what you're thinking Ace."

"You realize why he did that though right?"

"Did what?"

"Your grandpa being obsessed with work. He was just trying to fill the void that your grandma's death left. It was how he chose to deal with the pain."

That's a very good point. "You think?"

She gives a quick nod. "I do. He may not have even been aware that he was doing that though."

"His personality just changed so much after she died. He become such a hardass." I grumble.

"He was just masking how sad he was I'm sure. There's good that came out of this, you know." Rory tells me and I stare at her confused.

"How do you figure that?"

"Well, they're together again now."

I smile. Another intelligent point by my super perceptive wife. "That they are." I kiss her forehead. "That they are."

* * *

><p>I wake up at 8:57 when I hear Maddy whine. I yawn as I raise my head and notice my mom carrying Maddy out of the room.<p>

"Mom, what are you…" I yawn again.

"Go back to sleep, hun." She whispers to me. "I'll watch her. I know you guys had a rough night."

"Thanks mom." I mumble as I fall back asleep. We did have a rough night. It was after 4 by the time we fell asleep. I knew that his grandpa dying would hit Logan pretty hard. I am amazed at how much he opened up to me though. I never thought he would. I'm still having a hard time picturing Honor in full hunting gear. I could totally see Logan going though.

The thing that surprised me most though was hearing stories about Logan's grandma. He has never brought her up in the entire time I've known him. I now understand why though. He was pretty young when she died and her death, while it may not have been immediate still had a profound effect on him.

The next time I wake up it's just before 10. I look to the side of me and Logan's not in bed. I open the door a crack and I can hear my mom and Logan talking at the kitchen table.

"How are you doing?" My mom asks him.

His back's to me but I can tell that he's holding Maddy.

"I'm OK, I guess." Logan replies glumly.

"I know; it has to be hard." Mom told him. "What's on the agenda for today?"

Logan gives a heavy sigh. "Well, I need to call work and let them know what's going on. My guess is the majority of the day is going to be spent at my parents' house."

"Why don't you leave Maddy here today?" My mom suggests and Logan's quick to protest.

"No really Lorelai you don't have to do that." He tells her. "You've already taken care of her so much."

"It's my job as grandma." Mom reminds him. "I don't mind Logan. I had planned to stick around here. It's not a problem; I promise."

Maddy is now standing on Logan's lap looking over his shoulder at me. She's pointing and giggling at me.

Logan smirks as he turns around, "Eavesdropping now Ace?"

I emerge from my bedroom. "Well not intentionally no." I lean down and give him a kiss then take Maddy from him. "I was just surprised you were up before me."

"I just got up within the last 10 minutes." he assures me.

"So what time do you want to head to your parents' house?"

Logan shrugs. "Whenever we get ready I guess. Maybe within the next half hour would probably be good."

"OK." I nod as I get some coffee. "Are you sure you're OK with taking her today mom?"

"Seriously it's not a problem, kid. Ayden does really well playing with her."

I smile. "That's nice to hear."

I eat a donut and drink my coffee with one hand while keeping Maddy in my lap and my other arm wrapped around her waist. Logan heads into the bedroom to change.

"Would you like me to take her, hun?"

I scoff at the notion, "Are you kidding? This is routine, mom. This is the way we pretty much eat breakfast in the morning."

Logan comes out a few minutes later and takes Maddy from me. "I just got done talking to Scott who sends his condolences. He told me to take as much time as necessary."

I crack a smile. "That's really nice of him."

"It is." He nods. "I would think by the end of the week would be good. I just don't know when the funeral is going to be."

"I understand." I nod. "Be right back."

I change into dark purple silk shirt and black pants. I throw my hair up into a French Twist. "OK, ready to go?" I ask as I put my purse strap on my right shoulder.

"Yeah." Logan nods. "Thanks for your help today, Lorelai."

"Sure. It's not a problem."

Logan and I head to Hartford and Logan's parents' house. It was just after 11 when we get there and the majority of Mitchum's family is there. We apologize to his parents when we arrive for not coming sooner but explain how it was a long night. Surprisingly they understand.

Logan is now over talking to his cousin Alisa, who is Olivia's daughter, and Alisa's husband Alex. I'm sitting in the living room at one end of the cream velour sofa and listening to Honor and Josh talk to Mitchum's brother Griffin and Griffin's son Evan. They had been discussing the last trip they had made with Logan's grandpa. It was three months ago and to the Canadian Rockies and it had been Elias' last trip.

"What?" Honor asks when she notices me looking at her funny.

I start to laugh. "Nothing. Sorry. Logan just told me a story last night about you two hunting with your grandpa in Montana."

Honor's eyes grew wide. "God I haven't that about that in years."

Josh is looking skeptical. "Hunting? You?"

"Excuse me I'll have you know I was excellent at hunting. I killed a deer my second day out."

"You did?" Her husband still apparently wasn't wanting to believe it.

"Yes, I did." Honor states. "I have a photo of it somewhere."

"It's understandable that you're questioning the validity of that, Josh but Honor was actually the best out of all the granddaughters at hunting." Evan confirms as he takes a drink of what appears to be water.

"Granddaughters?" Josh exclaims. "As in plural?"

I laugh and Evan continues. "Yeah 7 of the granddaughters hunted when they were younger." Evan tells him.

"I just can't picture it." Josh shakes his head.

"Mom was big on equal opportunities among the grandchildren." Griffin explains. "She ensured that all of them were treated equally. The girls certainly didn't have to go hunting; a few of them didn't but they had the option to go if they wanted to."

I nod. "That's what Logan told me last night about the equal opportunities."

"What did I say?" Logan now joins us.

"We were talking about hunting. More specifically Honor hunting."

"Josh doesn't believe it." Honor told Logan.

"You have to remember Josh this also was like 15 years ago. It was before Honor hit her very girly stage."

It was making sense to him then.

"She didn't go on many trips." Logan revealed. "It was just a few of them."

"Yeah you're lucky it wasn't more than that; I did better at hunting than you did." Honor brags and Logan just smirks.

"Yeah whatever you want to believe, Honor."

"Did you tell Rory about you baking?" Honor asks slyly as she drinks her water.

Josh busts out laughing at this. "You bake?"

"Yes, apparently he does. When they say equal opportunities apparently they meant it." I tell them. "And yes Honor he did admit that to me last night. He told me he learned how to make her cookies and also her apple pie."

"You learned how to make her apple pie?" Evan looks surprised.

"It was my favorite dessert." Logan shrugs. "Good thing I learned too because it wasn't much longer before she died."

"So Evan…were you one of the few grandsons that she taught how to bake?"

"Negative." Evan tells me. "However my brother Austin did and of course after he would make the cookies I would take the liberty of eating all of them for him."

We all laugh.

"It was good learning that Logan can actually bake some of your grandma's recipes though." I tell them as I drink my ginger ale.

"How do you figure that, Ace?"

"Well, when Maddy gets older, you can teach her them."

Logan grins. "That is true." He gives me a quick kiss.

Honor looks around. "Speaking of, where is Maddy?"

"Oh mom decided to watch her for us. She's busy playing her uncle."

Evan looks confused. "Her uncle."

I laugh. "I wasn't sure who all knew. My mom had a baby last Valentine's day. My little brother just turned 1 back in February."

"Wow!"

"Yeah it is wow." I admit. "It is nice that they are relatively close in age though."

"I'm sure it is." Griffin tells us.

We mingle among the rest of Logan's dad's family for most of the afternoon. I did have several more people question where Maddy was but I explain to all of them she was playing with her uncle, my little brother. Most knew that mom had Ayden but there were some apparently that didn't.

My phone rings at 4 o'clock and it's Steph. "Hey Steph." I tell her as I head out of the parlor into the hallway.

"I'M ENGAGED!" She screams and I laugh.

"That's great, Steph. Congratulations!" I tell her. "When did he propose?"

"Last night." Steph tells me gleefully. "You know I had been trying to call you since then."

Oh crap. I knew I should have checked my calls to see if I had missed any. "Sorry. I just turned my phone on a little bit ago. We had our cell phones turned off since yesterday with the pictures. Mom is watching Maddy since we're at Logan's parents' house."

"You are?" Steph seems confused. "What's going on?"

"Sorry, Steph. We've kept you guys out of the loop even if it was unintentionally."

"Rory, what's going on?"

I sigh. "I…I don't want to put a damper on your good news."

"It's fine. What is it?"

"Logan's grandpa had a heart attack yesterday while we were taking family pictures."

"What?" Steph gasps.

"Yeah he died last night."

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry."

"Thanks."

"How's Logan doing?"

I shrug even though I know she can't see it. "He's holding it together but I know it was quite a blow to him."

"Can we do anything?"

"Maybe you could pass the message along to Finn and Kelly for me."

"Oh sure that's not a problem."

"I'll let you know as soon as I know about the funeral arrangements."

"Please do. Tell Logan and Honor we're thinking about them, OK?"

"I will." I confirm. "Sorry, I really didn't want to rain on your parade here."

"Don't be silly, Rory." She brushes me off. "I'm not worried about that at all."

"Thanks. OK. I better head back."

"OK I'll talk to you later, Rory."

"Bye Steph."

I return a few moments later and Logan glances over at me. "What's going on?"

I grin. "Guess who's engaged?"

Logan's mouth drops open. "Are you serious?"

I nod. "Yeah apparently she's been trying to call since last night."

Logan winces as he checks his phone. Yep several missed calls. "Well, crap."

"I…I told her what's going on."

"God, I forgot to tell them too."

"Don't worry; they understood and they'll pass the message along to Finn and Kelly for us."

"Well, I'm happy for them." Logan tells me.

"Yeah, I am too."

"Well, well Colin finally decided to make good on his word."

"Steph has been saying how he's been more involved in their relationship than he was."

"Good, I'm glad to hear it."

I lead him back to the group and we spend the next hour talking with Logan's other relatives. It's almost 6 by the time we make it back to mom's house. We're so exhausted! But we have a happy little girl see us as soon as we walk. She's currently standing at the table by couch, clutching it. She's giggling and babbling as we make our way to her. My mom is sitting on the steps watching her.

"How was she?" I ask as I crouch down to Maddy's level. I'm a few feet away from her. I clap and hold my hands out in an attempt to get her to come to me. We have been working on this. She can take a few steps with help but has yet to do it solo. She slowly lets go and stands there for a minute. "Come on." I tell her. "Come here."

She takes about half a step and proceeds to jump at me. Logan smirks and I giggle. "Oh sure. You're doing it the easy way." I tell her as I wrap my arms around her waist and give her a kiss. "How was she?" I ask my mom again.

"Oh she was pretty good. She took kind of a short nap but hasn't been too cranky."

"Good." I nod.

"Did she eat OK?" Logan asks.

My mom holds back a laugh. "That was kind of an interesting experience."

"Did you have baby food everywhere?" Logan asks.

"Yeah, kind of, including in my hair." Mom glances down at her hair.

"Welcome to the club. She does that for us often." I tell her.

"She did eat overall pretty well. She really likes bananas I noticed."

"It's one of her favorites." Logan tells her.

"OK so did things go for you?"

Logan shrugs. "Overall good. Sad but good. We all kind of did a lot of reminiscing so that helped."

"When's the funeral?"

"Wednesday morning 10 am." I tell her.

"OK." Mom nods. "I'll make sure to be there."

"Lorelai that's sweet of you but it's not necessary."

"Of course it is. I can have Babette and Morey watch Ayden for me."

"Mom you're already doing so much for us."

"Rory, it's not a problem."

I sigh as I look at Logan. He's got the same thought. "OK but just remember you don't have to do so much."

"If I didn't want to go or if I had something going on I would tell you. I promise."

* * *

><p>The first half of the week goes by quickly. I go to my parents' house every day and help out with what needs to be done. Rory stays behind in Stars Hollow with Maddy. She had offered to help me out but I tell her it's not necessary.<p>

When the day of the funeral arrives, Rory, Maddy, and I ride with my parents and Honor, Josh, and Adam in one of the limos. The family viewing is first then funeral should follow shortly after that from what I'm told. Honestly I haven't been to a funeral since my grandma died so it's been almost 15 years ago.

As soon as we walk in for the funeral, I notice a huge sea of black. It doesn't surprise me in the least though. Grandpa had been a very prominent figure in the community. As we head to take our seats at the front of the church, I notice Finn, Steph, and Colin all sitting a few rows back. Finn told me that Kelly unfortunately couldn't get off work which I understood. She had never really met my grandpa other than probably seeing him briefly at my wedding. I also see Lorelai sitting next to them. I'm glad she found people she knew that she could sit with.

The funeral is kept short per my grandpa's request when he had made the arrangements several years ago, not too long after my grandma died. Again I'm not surprised because from what I can remember of grandma's funeral, it was a long service. The burial follows and we head back to the church for the luncheon. We eat with my family but then sit with Colin, Steph, Finn, and Lorelai afterwards.

"Thanks for coming." I tell them. "I do appreciate it."

"Of course, mate." Finn tells me. "How are you doing?"

"Overall, OK. It just came as a huge shock."

"I'm sure." Steph nods. "How's your dad doing?"

"Overall I think he's doing OK. I didn't realize that grandpa had had some heart problems in the past so it wasn't as surprising for him."

"They didn't tell you?" Colin asks.

"I guess not." I shrug. "I guess they didn't want me to worry."

We stand outside the church and Rory is telling her mom bye. Lorelai has to get back to the inn for an afternoon meeting. It was very nice and surprising that she wanted to come to the funeral. I did appreciate it though and have told her that more than once. While Rory is talking to the guys, I talk to Steph for a second.

I give her a quick hug. "Thanks for coming."

"You're welcome."

"I didn't get a chance to tell you congratulations by the way."

She's blushing now so I laugh. "Thanks." She shows me her ring.

"Very nice. Sorry we didn't get a chance to celebrate, there's just all of this stuff…"

"Logan," she gives me a knowing look. "your family should come first for you. It was fine. We'll celebrate some other time. It's fine."

"Thanks."

We head back over to Rory and the guys so I pull Colin aside for a moment.

"Thanks for coming."

"Sure, of course Logan."

"Wow, you surprised me."

Colin smirks. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. I'm glad to see you followed through on what you told Steph. Glad to know you weren't just telling her what she wanted to hear."

"Yeah it may have took me awhile but I got there."

"Good."

"So do I get to join this little soiree or not? I'm feeling lonely." Finn comes over and puts an arm around each of us. We laugh.

"Sure Finn. Join the soiree. Thanks for being here. I'm glad you're here."

"You're welcome."

* * *

><p><strong>******10 days later******<strong>

I'm sitting in my office and Jordan comes in carrying a letter sized manila envelope. "This was just delivered by messenger."

"Huh." I murmur as I open it. The Last Will and Testament of Elias Huntzberger? My eyes grow wide.

"Everything OK, Rory?"

I slowly nod as I start to flip through the paperwork. There is a lot to this will. "Yeah, fine. Get Logan on the phone for me, would you?"

"Yeah sure."

A few moments later, Jordan puts Logan through to me. "What's up, Ace?"

"Did you get…"

"Yeah I haven't had a chance to open it though. I take it you have?"

"Yeah, it's a copy of your grandpa's will." I tell him as I flip through the division of assets and find Logan's name. "Logan, he's giving us, along with Honor and Josh, the cabin in Montana."

"What? Are you serious?" I hear rustling of papers which I assume that means he's flipping to the page."Oh my god he did."

"He's got a sizeable amount put away for Maddy in a trust fund too."

"Wow!"

"How did he know that you might want…"

"I don't know." Logan shrugs. "I mean we had talked before about the fun that Honor and I had when we went up there. I guess I never thought he would will it to us though."

"Yeah but what about the other grandkids? I mean, will they be upset about this?"

"Grandpa had more than 1 property, Rory. Not everyone enjoys the more rustic life anyway. I'm sure they'll all be fine."

"Wow, so we now have a way to make the memories continue there." I note.

"I'm pretty sure that's what my grandpa was hoping for."

"May he rest in peace." I say as I set the will down on my desk.

"Rest in Peace." Logan confirms.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah it's more or less a filler chapter here. As I mentioned it's probably hard to believe about Honor hunting and I know that I did get age wise screwed up for this story cause I did some looking up and I don't think you can technically hunt until about 12 or 13 but I do know there are a lot of young kids here that go hunting in Nebraska. Even some girls ;) As for Logan baking...hey we can dream right? I don't think it would totally be out of the realm of possibility.<strong>

** OK so you're not going to like this I'm sure. We need talk about the overall timeline left for this story. I really hate to tell you all this because you've been great reviewers and I'm so happy you love the story but honestly I can't try to balance 6 stories anymore so I'm wrapping some of them up. That means this is one of them. I plan on covering the Australia trip which will be the next chapter. I think I've had the majority of people vote for them to go skydiving for the LDB event and the final chapter will be Maddy's 1st Birthday party. Like I said, I hate doing it but I just have too many stories going now. Plus I'm still going to school. Again I want to thank you for all being really great reviewers. You're the reason I write fan fiction stories. I'm going to try my hardest not to take another 8 months getting a chapter out ;)  
><strong>


End file.
